Seeking My Heart
by azngurL
Summary: Sakura has a new Chinese stepmother and therefore makes the family move to Hong Kong. Her mother wants the best for her daughter, so she follows the tradition and will arrange her marriage with someone unexpected - Li Syaoran.*COMPLETED*
1. Going To Hong Kong

Author's Notes: Hey!! ^.^ How's everyone?? My 4th fanfic out already!! Hee hee! Okay, okay, on with the basics...The Clow Cards do exist, except for Yue or Kero-chan (sorry, minna!!). Sakura and Syaoran is around 17 here, and Touya has already moved out and is living on his own (sorry!! ^_^;;), so it is just her, her mother, father, Tomoyo, and Sonomi...Also...I am SO sorry if you really like Kinomoto Nadeshiko, and feel like it is kinda bad to replace her with another person...If you are against this, I suggest that you don't read my story...But anyway read on and enjoy! ~Azngurl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters...Only CLAMP and whomever else does. The only character I own is Faye.  
  
Seeking My Heart  
  
by,  
  
Azngurl ^.^  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 1:Moving to Hong Kong  
  
Wedding bells rang and Li Syaoran, one of the best known guys in all Asia, was walking down the isle of his very own wedding...He looked down as his bride to be came to view, yet her face was in a blur, hidden underneath her veil. As she walked down with a smile, the ground started to shake and everyone in the room disappeared except for him and his bride. Syaoran ran to his fiancee and held her tight...But a bullet pierces through her heart and she dies in his arms, leaving Syaoran crying.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!! Your beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura, is no longer anybody's bride! If I couldn't have her, then you can't either!!" A voice screamed in the darkness.  
  
"S-Sakura...," He whispered.  
  
"Yes...Kinomoto's daughter, Li Syaoran. The daughter of the famous model...and an intelligent professor...and her Chinese stepmother with unbelievable magic,"  
  
"Magic!?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" The voice disappeared.  
  
"MATTE!!!" Syaoran screamed as the girl in his arms disappeared.  
  
"S-Syaoran...You f-failed because...you d-didn't...seek...-" Her voice disappeared.  
  
"Sakura!!" Syaoran awoke in a cold sweat. "W-What was that dream about...?" Syaoran asked, holding his head. "S-Sakura? What the...? Isn't she...that famous model...in J-Japan?"  
  
**  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I wonder how long it has been since my new mom (stepmom, rather) has been with my dad and I. She's a model like my old mom, which makes me feel good 'cause there's someone like my biological parent. My dad married Faye when I was 13 years old and onii-chan and I were so happy to have someone like our old mom, but onii-chan had to leave for college when they got married and already has a job somewhere in Tokyo.  
  
My stepmom is Chinese and she used to live in Hong Kong. "A quiet place, but a lot of hustle and bustle in so many various places." She says. I'm now 17 years old, and I model like she does. I kinda wanted to continue my other mom's dream, and I wanted to make my stepmom happy. Modelling is so much fun, and my best friend, Daijouii Tomoyo said that I'm so famous in Japan. I don't quite believe her, because she's a famous singer.  
  
Tomoyo is very rich because her mother is a president of a toy company while Tomoyo became a singer. She is really talented and intelligent, but I don't think I'm really famous like her or my mother. When my mother entered our family, there has been reporters and paparazzi all around our house, mainly for my mother, and for me too at times.  
  
We're moving to Hong Kong tomorrow because my mother's job suddenly transferred there. I could tell that she is very happy, and my dad and I are excited really. I watched as he and my mom started packing last minute things while I was reading a book about all the sites in Hong Kong.  
  
"Sakura?" Faye asked me as I put my book down.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, looking at her.  
  
"Anything else that you need packed?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Nope," I said returning to my book.  
  
"Alright then...Sakura...your father and I have something to discuss with you," She said calmly. I hope I wasn't in trouble, but the expression on her face didn't tell me that I was.  
  
"Okay," I said while I sat up straight.  
  
"Well...Since we're moving to Hong Kong...We are under the Chinese culture now....As your Chinese stepmother...Your marriage will have to be arranged, Sakura...," Faye said, looking away.  
  
"Hoe!? But why, mom!?" I asked, really shocked.  
  
"Sakura, please try to understand," Fujitaka said.  
  
"Gomen nasai, my daughter. I sound like a hypocrite now because my marriage wasn't arrange since I moved to Japan. But it is required, or else they will send us back here and we won't have anywhere to live...I am soo sorry, Sakura,"  
  
"I understand, mother...," I said while looking away. "Who will arrange it?" Curiosity filled inside me. "And who will be my fiancee?"  
  
"I have already spoken with the Li family in Hong Kong...They're a family friend, Sakura. Well actually, my family friend, and you will marry their son, Xiao-Lang. But Sakura, I trust to make this a happy life for you, I only want the best for you...And I think Xiao-Lang is just right for you. A Li family's son is the best...," She said.  
  
"Li Xiao-Lang? They call him Syaoran here...," I said.  
  
"How do you know of Syaoran?" Faye asked.  
  
"He is a very rich boy, mom. He's a talented fighter and so he is well known here...He's a popular guy in Japan, everyone girl wants to be his bride. His mother even announced it on TV...," I said.  
  
"...And now the Li family's son is taken," Faye smiled. "Do you want to marry him, Sakura? Since you have seen him on TV?"  
  
"Well...Not really. When he was first introduced to the celebrity world, I thought that he was another teen sensation who is a player. But I don't know anymore...," I said. What I said to my mom was true, on TV, Syaoran does look like a conceited player.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sakura...You'll grow to like him," She said while I got up.  
  
"I know...Oh and by the way. Tomoyo-chan and Daijouii-san are also moving to Japan. What a coincidence, huh? Her mom wants her business to expand so Tomoyo-chan suggested Hong Kong and so they will live there too," I said, heading up the stairs.  
  
"That's good! You'll have your best friend in Hong Kong!" Fujitaka said.  
  
"OK...Goodnight, Papa...Goodnight, Mom." I said as I headed to my room. I closed the door and sat down on my bed. I can't argue with them, it's no use really. I'll have to accept it...I guess. But Li Syaoran? But I guess I could be wrong about him...Looks aren't everything. I gotta admit that he is kawaii...  
  
**  
  
--More chapters coming...R&R, please...  
  
~azngurl 


	2. First Date

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys! They were appreciated!! I never thought that this fanfic would actually be good, because it was just something I started writing when I was bored! Hehehe!! Well, go on and read...Oh yeah, R&R, please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters...Only CLAMP and whomever else does. The only character I own is Faye.  
  
--  
  
centerbSeeking My Heart  
  
By,  
  
AzngurLb/center  
  
--  
  
b Syaoran's POV b  
  
I was reading a magazine of new martial arts techniques in my room. I was pretty bored, until my mother suddenly barged into my room.  
  
"Xiao-Lang! I have news for you. Sit up straight and listen to me, son..." My mother, Yelan said as she sat down in my room.  
  
I did as I was told and by the look of her expression, I could tell that this 'news' was good enough to listen to. "Yes, what, mother?" I asked.  
  
"I was just speaking to a dear friend of mine in Japan who is going to come live here in Hong Kong...I have arranged your marriage with their daughter, Xiao-Lang."  
  
"What!? Mother, don't I have any say in this?!" I asked, angrily.  
  
"Calm down, Xiao-Lang. Of course you have say in this, my friend's daughter has some doubts as wells as you do. We're going to see if this works out, and if not...then we'll cancel the engagement. But, Xiao-Lang, you know that there has to be someone to uphold the Li family name." She said.  
  
I couldn't believe it. She had already arranged my marriage with someone? But to whom? "Mother, to whom will I be engaged to?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"Oh...You have heard of Kinomoto Sakura, have you not? The model who's famous in Asia?"  
  
"WHAT!? Kinomoto Sakura!? You are planning to let me get married to her!?" I asked, getting anxious.  
  
"I take it that you're a fan of hers. Especially since you have this poster in your room." My mother said while pointing to a poster of Sakura in a long skirt and a tube top, holding a parasol.  
  
I felt my cheeks burning with red and all I kept on thinking was, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. They want me to marry Sakura? The one that everyone's after?  
  
"Is anything wrong, Xiao-Lang? "  
  
"N-No, nothing's wrong, Mother." I replied, stammering.  
  
"Well anyway, they're coming here tomorrow. They already left and is heading here right now. Please make this work, Xiao-Lang. I don't want this to end up like your previous engagement with Meiling. Just...think about, okay?" My mother asked as she left the room.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura...? ...Hey...She was in my dreams! But that can't be right, that's just coincidental... Oh forget, it was just a dream. I'll worry about it later...But I can't believe this...Me? With Sakura? Oh God...All of them are going hate me now...  
  
But does Sakura even wanna marry me? What if she thinks that I'm nothing to her...? I laid on my bed staring at the poster I bought. Gee...she's so pretty...Oh God, I don't even think I'M ready for this...My heart's pounding...  
  
**  
  
A day later...  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
We finally got to Hong Kong, and I gotta admit that I'm really impressed of how it has so much beauty...Just like Tomoeda, but no sakura blossoms which made me sad. But I was anxious to meet Li Syaoran in person...My heart's racing, and I could tell that Tomoyo-chan was just so eager to meet him as well.  
  
"Mama, where are we staying?" I asked as all of us were walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"We have a house already, Sakura...," Faye said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "You're gonna love it here...It'll remind you of Japan except without the sakura blossom trees..,"  
  
"I know..." I said, somewhat depressingly.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura-chan. At least there are so many places to look at...And I wanna look at your fiancee too," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, we can't go butting in someone else's business," Sonomi said.  
  
"Oh it's alright, Sonomi-sama," Faye said. "She can see. She is Sakura's best friend, and as expected she will most likely be the maid of honor," She said.  
  
Sonomi laughed. "I guess you're right...," She walked up to her daughter. "I will be at the hotel, Tomoyo. Call me up in my cell and I'll send someone to go get you," She said.  
  
"Hai, mom!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Be good, Tomoyo! See you later!" Sonomi waved as she walked down the street.  
  
"Alright then! Let's meet the Li family, then settle in our brand new home!" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Alright!" Tomoyo and I exclaimed.  
  
**  
  
3rd POV  
  
"Xiao-Lang! She's here!" Wei screamed through the halls.  
  
"Okay!!" He started walking to the front of his house, and Wei opened the gate. There, it revealed Kinomoto Sakura and her family. Syaoran stopped and blushed at how pretty she looked. "H-Hi...," He stammered.  
  
Sakura looked away. "Hi..," She said.  
  
"Faye! Oh Faye, you're here!!" Yelan said while running to the front gate. "I can't believe it! It has been so long!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes it has, Yelan! Well, here is my stepdaughter, Kinomoto Sakura...," Faye presented.  
  
Yelan observed her. "Wow, you are beautiful, Sakura...," Yelan said.  
  
"T-Thank you...," Sakura stammered. "But...I hope beauty doesn't matter that much...," She added.  
  
"Oh not at all...Right, Xiao-Lang?" Yelan turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah...I think...," He said while blushing.  
  
Sakura laughed softly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," She bowed her head.  
  
"And you too, Sakura...," Yelan said. Yelan looked at Syaoran and nudged him.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "You too," He said.  
  
"Well, let's not stand around here for the whole day! Let's go inside, shall we?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Sure!" Faye and Fujitaka said. Tomoyo followed after.  
  
"And who might you be?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Sakura's best friend who has also moved to Hong Kong because of my mother's business. My name is Daijouii Tomoyo," She stuck her hand out and Yelan shook it.  
  
"You're a Daijouii? You must be lucky! One of the best known families in Asia," Yelan.  
  
"Yeah, but we're not as famous like Sakura's family and yours, that's for sure," Tomoyo said. They all walked inside, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.  
  
"So...We're...," Sakura started.  
  
"...Supposed to get married...," Syaoran finished.  
  
"Yeah," She said.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura...You're a teen sensation in Japan, am I right?" He asked.  
  
"Well not really...I just model like my stepmother," She said.  
  
"And your best friend is Daijouii Tomoyo? Isn't she the singer in Japan?" He asked.  
  
"Yup...," She replied.  
  
"Gee, 3 well known families....And 2 that wants their kids to get married,"  
  
"From the sound of your voice, I don't think you want to get engaged with me," She said.  
  
"...Do you?" He asked.  
  
"...I'm not sure. I've had many boyfriends, but I never expected an arranged marriage. I'm not even-" She started.  
  
"In love with me?" He asked.  
  
"Well...," She turned away. "Gomen nasai...Syaoran," She said.  
  
"Well...," He scratched his head.  
  
"Demo...I'm willing to give you a chance. You seem like a nice guy...I just need to get to know you," She said.  
  
"Alright...," He said.  
  
"But, um...,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you...Well you know," She started blushing.  
  
"In love with you?" He asked.  
  
"Well...Yes," She said.  
  
"You're very pretty, I gotta admit. But judging how many magazine articles I've read about you, you don't like it when guys only see your outer self," He said.  
  
"You...Read about me?" She asked.  
  
"Aw come on, Sakura! Every guy here in China wants to marry you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Is that so? Well then...I take it that you're a fan of me?" She asked.  
  
"Number 1...Hee hee," He laughed.  
  
"I knew you were a player, Syaoran, heh-heh!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just forget it," She said, walking past him. "Let's go...,"  
  
"Okay. But, you gotta tell me why you think I'm a player," He said while folding his arms.  
  
"Will a date satisfy you? So you won't answer anymore questions?" She asked confronting him.  
  
"Well, um...," He stammered while turning red. "I thought that you weren't-"  
  
"In love with you?" She finished. "Well, I don't really mean to say that, Syaoran. This is just the beginning, and if this is an arranged marriage, we better get to know each other like that," She snapped her fingers. "Got it?" She asked while holding his arm.  
  
"Y-Yeah!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Good!" They started walking out the gate, and everyone was watching from afar.  
  
"Those two are really pulling it off!" Tomoyo said while recording it on camera.  
  
"This is good, then if they really do fall in love with each other, they won't hold any grudges against us, "Faye said.  
  
"Right...," Yelan said as she watched her son walk off with Sakura. "Don't drive her away, Xiao-Lang...We're counting on you to uphold the family...." She thought.  
  
"Yelan...By the look on your face...You should say that he will do alright," Faye said.  
  
"Aw, Faye...There you go again!" Yelan said while crossing his arms. She stared at Faye. "Reading minds like that...," She muttered.  
  
"Yelan, I'm sorry! But you gotta think for the best!" Faye exclaimed.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" They both chimed.  
  
**  
  
"So you've been training ever since you were young?" Sakura asked while putting her drink down.  
  
"Yeah, with my cousin, Meiling. We were supposed to get married as well, but it didn't turn out as well...," He said.  
  
"I see," She said.  
  
"Your mom is very young...," He commented.  
  
"Yeah, she's only in her late 30's," She said.  
  
"And you're 17?" He asked.  
  
"My real mom died when I was really young so I didn't know her as much...But then my dad remarried to Faye, I was happy about it. She's really caring and loving," She said.  
  
"And she introduced you into the fashion world of being a model?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," She said.  
  
"That's cool...I'm sorry about your other mom though...My dad died when I was born and I didn't get to meet him either," He said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," She said.  
  
"It's okay. At least I knew I had a dad who took care of my mom...," He said.  
  
"So you're not the type of person I'd expect you would be, Syaoran," She said.  
  
"What does that mean? You stereotyped me?" He asked.  
  
"Kinda...I'm sorry, but every famous person I meet is so stuck up," She said.  
  
"That's okay...," He said.  
  
"Oh my God, it's Sakura from Japan!!" One boy screamed from the crowd.  
  
"And isn't that Xiao-Lang!?!?" One girl screamed.  
  
"Oh no...," Syaoran whispered while getting up. Soon a big crowd started to go near them, asking for autographs. "Please, I can't sign autographs now!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Me neither!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Go on a date with me!?" One guy shouted, getting close to her. He held her, and she tried to get away. "Get away, please...," She whispered.  
  
"Only if you would go on a date with me and become my girlfriend," He said, trying to place his lips on hers.  
  
"Hey!! Get off of her!" Syaoran pushed the guy off, and turned to Sakura. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes...," She said.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Syaoran sneaked by the crowd, holding Sakura's hand. They ran off and the crowd still followed them. "Sakura...I am...so...sorry!" He panted while running.  
  
"It's okay, this happens all the time back in J-Japan!" She said while running. "Where are we going, Syaoran?" She asked.  
  
"A place that no one knows about!" He said. They turned at a slight corner, and the crowd was slowly catching up. He held her waist and jumped up so high that they landed on a rooftop of a building.  
  
"Hoe!? H-How did you jump so high, Syaoran!?" She asked, walking away.  
  
"I have many things to explain to you...," He said. "Please don't be scared of me, Sakura...," He said.  
  
She stared into his eyes. "I'm not scared...Just explain to me later...," She said.  
  
"Sure...," He scratched his head. "This was sure a lousy date," He said.  
  
"Tell me about it," She commented. "But...I'm actually glad to spend time with you," She said.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yup. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Syaoran," She said.  
  
"Yeah." He held her shoulder and they looked down at the crowd looking frantically for the two sensations.  
  
--  
  
Please R&R! Chapter 3 is on its way as we speak...Oh yea, I'm gonna continue to write 3rd POV from now on...I find writing in Sakura and Syaoran's POVs kinda hard...^_^;;. Please don't get mad!  
  
~ AzngurL 


	3. A Rival...?

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not updating you guys for a bit, but I was busy working on my other fanfic, The True Meaning of Destiny, which reminded me that I had to work of the other fanfic I published, Promise Me. Gee, I guess I shouldn't have published 3 fanfics at one! Heh-heh...^_^;;. I hope I can handle this. 'Seeking My Heart' is my last priority, and it's usually the last thing I work on, so you guys have to be patient, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The only characters I own though, is Faye and Lei.  
  
Japanese words used in this story:  
  
Gomen - Sorry  
  
Demo - But  
  
Nani - What  
  
O genki desuka - Are you alright?  
  
Daijoubu - I'm alright  
  
Ano - Um...  
  
Kawaii - Cute or pretty  
  
Ne - Right, Isn't it, huh (it could mean a lot of things)  
  
**  
  
Seeking My Heart  
  
By,  
  
Azngurl  
  
**  
  
--Chapter 3: A Rival?  
  
"We're back!" Syaoran exclaimed as he walked through the door with Sakura. Tomoyo ran up to them and greeted them.  
  
"How was...How should I say it...Your unexpected date that you didn't tell us about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ano...G-Gomen, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura apologized in Japanese.  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh..." Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, Okay...Demo...It wasn't exactly the best...of dates," Sakura said.  
  
"What!?" Tomoyo asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, while we were at the cafe, a bunch of fans gathered around us and started screaming and yelling all this and that," Syaoran said.  
  
"Then one guy tried to touch me and kiss me...," Sakura said, disgusted.  
  
"Nani!? O genki desuka?!?" Tomoyo asked in Japanese.  
  
"Daijoubu!" Sakura replied in the dialect, but quickly switched back to Chinese. "Syaoran took care of that guy. Isn't that right, Syaoran?" She asked.  
  
"Yup!" He exclaimed.  
  
"So you're Mr. Hero now, huh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well...First of all Sakura's my soon-to-be, once-the-papers-get- signed-fiancee, but how are we expected to know each other when some other guy is trying to kiss her!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I see how this is working..." Tomoyo said sarcastically.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Syaoran stammered.  
  
"You were jealous, weren't you?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What!? I wasn't jealous!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, I believe you, Li Syaoran!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She scooted over to Sakura and started to speak in Japanese. "Sakura- chan...Kawaii, ne? Syaoran got jealous because you were with some other guy..." She whispered.  
  
"Hoe!? Tomoyo-chan! I don't even know if he loves me!" Sakura exclaimed, continuing in the dialect.  
  
"Demo! Sakura-chan! Why do you think he got all hyped up when some guy tried to touch you, tell me that!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Aha! So, you're speechless too, ne?" Tomoyo asked in Japanese.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura yelled as she folded her arms.  
  
"Uh, guys, I'm at a lost here. I'm Chinese, ya know!" Syaoran suddenly said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Syaoran!" Sakura apologized.  
  
"Great, now I have to learn Japanese so I know what you two are talking about!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sakura sighed and Tomoyo started to laugh.  
  
**  
  
"That was great, Ms. Li! Thank you for dinner!" Sakura said.  
  
"Why, you're welcome, Sakura! I can't believe that you eat so much, but you remain so thin!" Yelan exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and Sakura smiled. "Heh-heh!" She laughed.  
  
"Well, Sakura! Tomoyo! Do you wanna see more of the house?" Syaoran asked as he got up.  
  
"Sure!" They both said.  
  
"Okay then. Mom, may we be excused?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, Xiao-Lang. Have fun!" Yelan said.  
  
"Thank you!" Syaoran said as they walked out the room.  
  
"He's very polite and well-mannered, Yelan. I'm surprised." Faye said.  
  
"Well, thats what I've taught him, and I'm glad he grew up that way..." Yelan said.  
  
**  
  
"This is your courtyard, Syaoran? It's beautiful." Sakura commented as she looked at the flowers.  
  
"Yeah, my mother spends most of her time here." Syaoran said.  
  
"So pretty..." Tomoyo whispered as she was sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Xiao-Lang! Xiao-Lang, I'm here!" A girl screamed as her voice echoed in the hallway.  
  
"I'm here, Meiling!" Syaoran shouted as he saw Meiling come out of the door.  
  
"Soo...Where is she?" Meiling asked while looking around. As she spotted Sakura, her face lit up and she smiled widely as she ran over to her. "Oh my God, it's Kinomoto Sakura!! Asia's most famous model!! Can I have your autograph?!" Meiling asked.  
  
Syaoran fell down (A/N- Anime style falling...You guys know what I'm talking about ^_~), and sweatdropped. "Meiling, you'll always be the same, huh?"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, Xiao-Lang!?" Meiling asked, getting jumpy.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Meiling looked at Tomoyo and her face lit up once more. "Oh...My...GOD! Is that...Daijouii Tomoyo!?!?! Can I have your autograph!!?" Meiling asked.  
  
Syaoran fell once again (A/N-^_^;;).  
  
"I see that you've heard of us." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well yeah!! You two are just about the most famous girls in all Asia! My friends and I just adore you!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"That's good to hear!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"So, you're Xiao-Lang's soon-to-be fiancee?" Meiling asked as she confronted Sakura.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. It depends if the whole thing works out." Sakura replied.  
  
"It would be nice to have you in our family, Miss Kinomoto. Just think...a beautiful Asian model in the Li family!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
Sakura started to laugh softly. "Aw, Meiling...You can call me Sakura."  
  
"Sure!!...Sakura!" Meiling said.  
  
Soon afterwards, Yelan and Faye came out into the courtyard, seeing all the children bantering and talking endlessly about many things. It made them happy to see such a sight, but then Sakura's cell phone rang.  
  
"My cell phone works all the way here in China?" Sakura thought as she took it out. "Moshi moshi!" She greeted. "Who is calling, onegai." She said in Japanese.  
  
"Sakura, it's me, Emi! I know that you're in Hong Kong right now and is currently living there for now on, demo your mother said that our business is expanding there, correct?" Emi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura replied.  
  
"It appears that our designers have come up with new outfits for you, demo...you're gonna have a partner this time!...And he's Chinese!" Emi exclaimed.  
  
"Emi-san! Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"His name is Lei and he's a model too. Very, very, handsome..." Emi said dreamily.  
  
Sakura started to laugh softly. "Your mother knows where the photo shoot will take place, she has been here several times before. Sayonara, Sakura, see ya tomorrow! Oh yeah, bring your fiancee too, onegai! I wanna see him!" Emi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Emi-san! 'Bye!" Sakura said as she shut her cell phone off.  
  
"You have a photo shoot, Sakura?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah. Emi-san said I have a partner this time too!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really? Who?" Faye asked.  
  
"His name is Lei, Mama!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Lei? The model? Ah, yes I've heard of him! He's very good and very handsome. He's your age, Sakura." Faye said.  
  
"Really? That's cool. Syaoran, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling, you all wanna come and see me work?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah!" They all replied.  
  
"K!"  
  
**  
  
"He should be here anytime, Sakura." Emi said while writing things on a clipboard.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied as she wrapped herself in her jacket.  
  
The door flew open and it revealed a tall, raven-haired guy who was about 18 years old. He had dark brown eyes and spiked-up hair. "Hey." The guy said while holding a jacket over his shoulder.  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "Wow...He seems nice." She thought.  
  
"Are you...Sakura?" The guy said as he stuck his hand out. "My name's Lei, by the way."  
  
"Yeah I'm Sakura. I've heard of you, you're quite a good model. I think I'm gonna enjoy being your partner." Sakura said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Heh-heh, that's good." Lei laughed as he knelt down. He kissed Sakura's hand and Sakura blushed.  
  
"Lei..."  
  
"This will be...fun, ne?" Lei asked. "Well I'll see you in 10 minutes, Sakura. I gotta get ready." Lei walked to his dressing room, and left Sakura there, still blushing.  
  
"He's so handsome!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"I know right?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Jealousy seemed to raged inside of Syaoran. "Who does this guy think he is!?" Syaoran thought. "Um...I'm going to walk around for a bit, Sakura. I'll be back in time to see you model."  
  
He said.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran started to walk and as he walked down the hallway, Lei suddenly came out of his dressing room and he stopped and looked at Lei.  
  
"Hey, Li Syaoran..." Lei greeted.  
  
"How to you know me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You're on TV all the time. And I also heard that you're gonna be Sakura's fiancee." Lei said.  
  
"Yup." He replied.  
  
"...Cool, I think. But I think...You aren't good enough for Sakura." Lei said.  
  
"And what does that mean!?" Syaoran asked, getting angry.  
  
"I mean that, you got a rival now. That engagement can be broken, Syaoran, and I will win Sakura's heart!" Lei said as he grinned.  
  
Syaoran fell silent with an angry expression.  
  
"Speechless, Syaoran? Ha, how typical. I know for a fact that you really like Sakura, but let's just say now...That you have a rival." Lei said as he walked away.  
  
"A rival...?" Syaoran thought as he watched him walk away.  
  
---  
  
More chapters are coming, minna! Please R&R, they're greatly appreciated! The more reviews, the more chapters, but I was quite impressed that on the 2nd chapter, I already got 25 reviews! Okay, well just to remind you, I'll be switching POVs every now and then, so sometimes it'll be Sakura's POV or Syaoran's, or just plain 3rd POV. K? Well gotta go! Bye  
  
~ azngurL 


	4. New People, New School

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Here's chapter 4 of Seeking My Heart! Heh- heh! Thanks for all the reviews, they were greatly appreciated!  
  
I had a complaint from one person, but at least it wasn't too harsh... Guys, do I make Syaoran act like ...how do I say this...not his character? Someone please answer, if so...I gotta improve it, otherwise if you think he's perfectly fine, then I'll leave him as he is. Alright, thanks! Someone also said that I should make my chapters longer, I'll try, guys! But it sometimes depends on my mood...  
  
'Marai_Pan' mentioned about going to school while they're there in Hong Kong. I thought about it and it gave me an idea! Thanks for the suggestion, Marai_Pan! (By the way, this chapter is when they are going to school!! ^.~)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Faye and Lei. (Other characters will be introduced later.)  
  
**  
  
Seeking My Heart  
  
By,  
  
azngurL  
  
**  
  
Chapter 4 - New People, New School  
  
"I'm so tired!!" Sakura yawned as she stretched her arms while walking. Then her stomach growled. "Heh-heh, and hungry too!"  
  
"Do you wanna eat out?" Tomoyo asked. "My treat."  
  
"Depends, do you guys wanna eat out?" Sakura asked Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
"Sure." They both said.  
  
"K, let me call my dad," Sakura said as she took out her cell phone. She rang her father's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"Papa, it's me!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, Sakura!" He said.  
  
"Papa, is it alright if we all eat out tonight? I'll be back before 10, I promise!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, Sakura! You know where we're at, right?"  
  
"Yeah I know. We're just a few streets away from Syaoran's house, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well I have to go, Sakura. Your mother and I are just finishing up the house, sayonara!"  
  
"Sayonara, Papa!" Sakura said as she closed her cell phone. "Okay! So...What's the best restaurant here?" She asked.  
  
"There's one on the corner. They have the best!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you sure you could handle the pressure if a few fans are nearby?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It depends on the crowd...Oh yeah, and if that pervert is still there too." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo started to laugh. "Okay then. Let's go."  
  
"Gee, Xiao-Lang, you're awfully quiet," Meiling said. "What's wrong?"  
  
Syaoran looked away. "...Nothing."  
  
"I don't believe you." Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "It's nothing, Meiling...It's nothing, I promise."  
  
"Okay, fine, be that way, Xiao-Lang." Meiling said as she ran up to walk along side with Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran stared at the trio in front of him, happily bantering. As he looked at Sakura, he couldn't help, but smile. But then he turned away. "What...Is wrong with me? Is that fact that Lei came along really bugging me...? ...Why do I care so much for her...? We hardly even know each other..." Syaoran thought.  
  
**  
  
"Lei!! Lei!!" A girl at about 17 years screamed through the hallway. "Get me this poster!" The girl screamed as she went to Lei holding a magazine.  
  
"What do you want, Ahling? I'm kinda busy right now," Lei said while posing in front of a mirror.  
  
"You're not busy! You're just flaunting about and being conceited," Ahling informed. "I want this poster, get it for me, brother!" She screamed.  
  
"Alright, alright!! What poster!?" Lei asked, grabbing the magazine from her. He stared into the picture and two pictures were displayed. One of Sakura and another of Syaoran. "Sakura...? And Xiaolang?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!! I want both!! Please!!" Ahling pleaded.  
  
"Alright whatever," Lei sighted.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I just adore Xiaolang and I think Sakura is soo pretty!!!" Ahling exclaimed as she stared at the magazine. "Xiaolang is soo cute." She soon said.  
  
"You like Xiaolang?" Lei asked.  
  
"Well, duh! Every girl does! If only he knew how much I loved him though..." Ahling said.  
  
A thought struck through Lei and he turned to look at his sister. "Heh...You know what, Ahling? I model with Sakura, and since Xiaolang is supposed to have an arranged marriage with Sakura, he's usually there," Lei said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Stupid tradition...I wished that that didn't even exist in this world. I look much better with him than Sakura...," Ahling said, folding her arms.  
  
"I thought you were a fan a Sakura's,"  
  
"I know, but...I just said that so when I get that poster I can draw stuff on it. And anyway...Since I heard from the news that Sakura will be attending our school since she is here, I'm going to break those two apart," Ahling said.  
  
"My, my...You are so devious, Ahling. I'll get you the posters, but I'm keeping the Sakura one. I can't let you draw on such beauty," Lei said.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Lei!" Ahling yelled.  
  
"Why do you want the Xiaolang poster so badly? Aren't you guys already 'best friends' at school?" Lei asked.  
  
"I know but...! But he doesn't even noticed that...I'm available to be a girlfriend! A girl doesn't initiate the moves ya know," Ahling informed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Too bad I'm in college already, damn it... Oh wait, Ahling, can you do me a big favor while you're at school?" Lei asked.  
  
"What?" Ahling asked.  
  
"Since Sakura is starting school tomorrow as well...I suggest that you do everything that you can to brake those two apart. So that leaves me with Sakura and you with Xiaolang. I'll be by your school as early as possible, okay?" Lei asked.  
  
"Right, brother." Ahling replied.  
  
**  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
The first day of school...Err, I mean, the first day of school in China! I'm so excited...Meeting new people...My uniform is so cool too! I like it a lot! I'm so excited...yet nervous too...  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling are here!" My mother screamed through the hallway. "Hurry up! You can't be late for your first day!" She yelled.  
  
"Alright, Mom!" I yelled back, just as I finished straightening up my hair. "Coming!" I ran down the hallway and I stopped at the door where they were all waiting for me.  
  
"Come on, Sakura-chan, we can't be late for our first day of school in China," Tomoyo said.  
  
"But you know me, Tomoyo-chan...I'm always late, heh-heh." I laughed as I put my shoes on. I looked towards Meiling and Syaoran, but Syaoran looked kinda distant today. He didn't look at me as I got ready, he just kept staring outside. As I was about to leave I turned my head and told my mother bye, and went out the door with my friends to our first day in school.  
  
**  
  
We waited in the corner for the bus to arrive. The school that my mom and dad put me in is called Silver Star Academy and it is a very prestigious school, not many people can afford to go to that school. I tapped my feet against the sidewalk and the bus finally came.  
  
Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and I all boarded it, and everyone greeted Syaoran and Meiling, but when it came to us they fell silent and started whispering.  
  
"Hi, Xiaolang!" A girl about my age greeted.  
  
"Hey, Ahling." Syaoran said as he took his seat in the back.  
  
I walked towards them and sat down with him, Meiling, and Tomoyo. "Syaoran, is she your friend?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. She's really nice to me and we're very close," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh really? What's her name?" I asked.  
  
"Her name's Ahling." Syaoran replied back to me.  
  
Ahling...Well, she seems like a nice girl. I wonder if he ever dated with her...  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, do you prefer for us to call you Xiaolang or Syaoran in school?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Either one, doesn't matter," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Gee, even today you still seem distant, what's wrong?" Meiling asked.  
  
Distant...Well then again, he hasn't been talking much...I wonder what's up with him.  
  
"...Nothing." He replied.  
  
I gave him a befuddled look and he stared back at me. "What?" He asked. "Is there something wrong with me, Sakura?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong, you just don't seem like your usual self thats all...," I said while blushing.  
  
"Oh I see...," Syaoran said back to me. "You don't have to worry, I just don't like doing a lot of stuff in crowds because I'm afraid it might end up in TV or the newspaper." He replied.  
  
"Oh I see." I said. I guess that's right...Maybe that is the reason he is keeping quiet on this bus, but then again...He seems upset about something. Oh well, it's not my business I guess, but I wonder what's bugging him...He seems troubled.  
  
**  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I think Sakura could tell that I was upset about something, but she didn't continue to ask me any more questions. But that thing that happened yesterday in the photo shoot keeps reappearing in my mind...Why does it trouble me so much? Sakura and I don't even really love each other, we just act like it so our parents won't get troubled...  
  
But, I really do like her...So then, what's wrong with me? Why can't I accept this...? I care so much for Sakura, and I just can't let be taken away by some other person, it just doesn't seem right...Or...Am I just jealous? Jealous that someone that I really care about will be taken away from me...But Sakura doesn't even love me.  
  
"Xiaolang!" Meiling suddenly yelled.  
  
I jumped back at the sudden outcry. "Huh? What?" I asked as I looked at her.  
  
"Uh, I think you should go help Sakura and Tomoyo!" Meiling said while backing away from the fans who were gathering around Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll sign autographs, now just get off me, guys!!" I heard Sakura yell.  
  
"Yeah get off her! And while you're at it, get off me too!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
I saw all the fans get off Sakura and Tomoyo and I quickly rushed towards them. "Are you guys okay?" I asked.  
  
"We're fine, Syaoran. Thanks for asking, but I think you were a bit too late to save us from that pressure...," Tomoyo said sarcastically. "Sakura-chan, daijoubu ka? (Are you okay?)" Tomoyo asked in Japanese.  
  
Again with the Japanese, oh well...Might as well let them talk.  
  
"Itai (ow)...Daijoubu..(I'm alright)" Sakura moaned in Japanese.  
  
I quickly rushed to Sakura and the fans backed away. "You okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as she got up and wiped the dust off her skirt. "Hee-hee!" She giggled.  
  
I felt my cheeks burning. "What?" I asked.  
  
She covered her mouth and smiled discreetly. "Nothing. It's just that...," Sakura shook her head and sat back down. "Never mind, Syaoran."  
  
Oh God, what does she want to say!? "What, Sakura?" I asked again.  
  
"Nothing, Syaoran...Just nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later or someday," She replied as the fans approached her slowly. She and Tomoyo signed autographs, but by the time they were done, we finally arrived to our school.  
  
When the bus stopped, all of us got up first and started to walk up to the front with Sakura right behind me, smiling to all the students. As I walked along the aisle, I felt a tug and as I looked towards my right, it was Ahling. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Tee-hee, Xiaolang, you're so funny! You forgot didn't you? You and I are always supposed to walk to school together!" Ahling exclaimed.  
  
I gave her a bewildered look and she continued to look at me. What's up with her...?" Uhh..."  
  
"Uhh, what? C'mon!" She grabbed my arm and started to run towards the school. What in God's name is she doing? I'm supposed to show Sakura and Tomoyo around!  
  
"Ahling! Stop!" I yelled as she stopped.  
  
"What, Xiaolang?" She asked. Geez, what is her problem...She isn't usually like this on school morning.  
  
"Look, Ahling. I can't do this 'walk' with you. I gotta escort Miss Kinomoto and Miss Daijouii!!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from her. I started to walk back but then I heard Ahling yell again.  
  
"Xiaolang!!!!" She whined. "Please?!" She pleaded.  
  
God, what IS up with her? "Look, Ahling, I can't! ...I'll see you at lunch period." I said coldly as I walked towards the bus.  
  
**  
  
Ahling's POV  
  
That jerk...I can't believe he walked away from me like that. And all for that stupid Kinomoto girl. I'll swear that she'll pay for taking my precious Xiaolang away from me...  
  
**  
  
3rd POV  
  
"Well look who finally came back to us," Meiling said sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry! But Ahling pulled me away!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're always spending time with HER!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"I am NOT! She's always pulling me towards her and her little groupies!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes.  
  
"Guys, guys! This isn't the time to be arguing! We're going to be late!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and besides... You guys only need to show us to the principal's office...We'll take everything from there." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't you want us to show you around?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice, but...We need to talk to the principal. Then we'll meet up with you guys later," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said.  
  
**  
  
"Alright...Miss Kinomoto Sakura, you'll be in Homeroom C and Miss Daijouii Tomoyo, you'll be in Homeroom B. Which basically means that, Sakura will be in all of Xiaolang's classes and Tomoyo will be in all Meiling's classes. Are you comfortable with this?" The principal asked.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded their heads. "Thank you very much." They both said as the bowed.  
  
"Oh yes, and since you two are from the two well-known families in Asia...Err, I mean since you guys are famous, security cameras as well as security guards are all around the school. Many students here are big fans of yours so just be careful. Xiaolang knows this as well." The principal said.  
  
"Okay," Sakura and Tomoyo said. "Thank you."  
  
**  
  
"Aw, bummer, we're not in the same classes, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo wailed.  
  
"Daijoubu (it's alright), Tomoyo-chan. At least you have Meiling with you. And plus, we'll get to see each other at lunch period. Do not worry so much!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! And usually at the end of the day, Xiaolang and I usually have home economics or music and/or art class together, meaning that we'll all be together!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yup!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Alright!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Okay then. I think we should get to class," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, but before all of us leave...," Tomoyo started as she confronted Syaoran.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"...YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Syaoran backed away. "Don't worry, don't worry!! I will!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Good! Well, let's go, Meiling!" Tomoyo said. "'Bye, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo yelled as she waved. Soon she walked away with Meiling.  
  
**  
  
"You must really care for Sakura to yell at Xiaolang like that," Meiling commented as she was about to enter the door.  
  
"Yes well...She like my sister, and we've known each other since ... oh I can remember. Well, let's go in, shall we?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Meiling said as she entered the door.  
  
When Tomoyo and Meiling entered through the doorway, the whole classroom fell silent. Even the teacher was silent. All eyes were on Tomoyo and Meiling took her seat.  
  
"Daijouii Tomoyo, right?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yes...," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well, come on up to the front," The teacher said.  
  
Tomoyo did as instructed.  
  
"So, Miss Daijouii, tell us a little about yourself," The teacher said.  
  
"Well, um.. I'm f-from Tomoeda, Japan and I'm...," Tomoyo started.  
  
"The famous singer!!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God!!" Another one yelled.  
  
Tomoyo started to laugh softly.  
  
"Well that's already clear to us all, isn't it, Miss Daijouii?" The teacher asked. "It'll be a great pleasure to have you in our class, Tomoyo. Okay then, please sit there...Next to Li Meiling and in front of Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol? Wow, isn't he one of the richest families in Asia? Wow I can't believe it...! Eriol will be in the same classes as me!" Tomoyo thought as she took her seat.  
  
"Hello Miss Daijouii," Eriol greeted.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and slightly turned to look at him. "Hello, Mr. Hiiragizawa...,"  
  
"Oh, you can just call me Eriol, Miss Daijouii," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay then, you can call me Tomoyo instead of Miss Daijouii," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Cool. You're very cute, Tomoyo...Do you like flowers?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Y-Yes...," Tomoyo stammered while blushing.  
  
"Then...," Eriol started as he stuck his hand out, revealing a white lily. "Here. For you."  
  
Tomoyo blushed and smiled at him. "T-Thank you!"  
  
Eriol smiled and sat back, while Tomoyo was looking at the lily discreetly.  
  
"Alright! For today's lesson!" The teacher started.  
  
**  
  
"Okay, class. I know that all of you know very well who this young lady is...Right?" Sakura's homeroom teacher asked the class.  
  
"Of course we do!!" All of them said.  
  
"She's the prettiest girl in the whole wide world!!" A boy screamed from the back.  
  
"Yeah and the cutest!!" A number of girls screamed.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be in our classes!!" A bunch of girls screamed.  
  
"Psst, psst...Look at her...Flaunting about like that..." Ahling whispered to her friends in the corner of the classroom.  
  
"Don't worry, Ahling...We'll help break the engagement...heh..." Ahling's friend, Lia, whispered.  
  
"Good, good..." Ahling whispered.  
  
"T-Thank you..!" Sakura said.  
  
"Alright, Miss Kinomoto, I would like you to sit there in front of Li Xiaolang and next to Ahling. " The teacher said.  
  
Sakura took her seat in front of Syaoran, but the person in front of her turned to greet her.  
  
"Hey, Miss Kinomoto. I'm Koji.. I'm Japanese like you. I transferred here a while back..." Koji whispered.  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "Hi Koji-san! It's nice to have some of my culture in my classes!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked towards Ahling. "You are...Ahling...Right? Syaoran told me,"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. You model with my brother, right?" Ahling asked.  
  
"You mean Lei?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ahling, Lei's your brother!? Why didn't you ever tell me!?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You never asked, Xiaolang." Ahling said as she reverted her eyes back to the teacher.  
  
"I can't believe Lei is Ahling's brother...My...Rival." Syaoran thought as he listened and watched the lesson.  
  
**  
  
The bell rang and it struck 12. Syaoran and Sakura made their way through the crowds and went outside to the campuses to eat their lunches.  
  
"Oh!! Syaoran, can we eat over there? Under the tree?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Syaoran said as he followed Sakura to the tree. He sat down with her and they began eating their lunches.  
  
"Lessee.. Oh..! Sushi!" Sakura exclaimed as she took her chopsticks out.  
  
"Heh-heh!" Syaoran laughed as he took his lunch out.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran blushed a little. "N-Nothing. I just think it's cute when you act like a kid," He said.  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled. "Heh-heh. Thanks! ...Now I wonder where Tomoyo- chan and Meiling is...," She said as she tried looking for them.  
  
"Don't worry. Meiling and I usually eat out here, so she'll find us," Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said as she started eating. "Syaoran, I never knew that there were some Japanese kids here," Sakura said.  
  
"Yes well... This school is very diverse and most of the students here are Chinese and Japanese. The others are mostly Americans or Koreans, and we also have some Filipinos from the Philippines," Syaoran said.  
  
"Really? That's so cool! I just met one Japanese person today!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You mean Koji?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah, he's cool. He's very talented and all that...and very good in sports," Syaoran said.  
  
"...Yeah and all the girls here are in love with him," Meiling continued as she came with Tomoyo. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi Meiling! Hi Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said. "Had fun?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was SO cool! And you know who I met, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol! He's in my classes, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hoe?!" Really!?" Sakura wailed. "Sugoi!! (Cool!)" She exclaimed in Japanese.  
  
"I know right?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down. "So how was your classes, Sakura-chan?" She asked.  
  
"Sugoi, Tomoyo-chan! Very sugoi!!" Sakura said with excitement in her voice. "Wait, by the way, what are we doing in the last period?" She asked.  
  
"Lessee...," Meiling said while pulling a paper from her bag. She began to peruse it and she looked at Sakura. "At home economics today, we're gonna...WHAT?!" Meiling suddenly squealed.  
  
"What's wrong, Meiling?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I-I can't believe it! I can't believe I just noticed this NOW!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Xiaolang, does 'pretending to get married' ever have existed in Home EC.?" Meiling asked.  
  
"WHAT?! Let me see that!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Pretending to get married?! What do you mean?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hold up, hold up! Let me read!" Meiling yelled as she took the paper back from Syaoran. "Let's see...Ms. Yang is supposed to assign our partners and we're supposed to be..."Married". Ew! How gross!! The project is supposed to teach us the true meaning of having a family! Has the school gone out-a- whack?!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Oh God...I so hope I get someone good." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura sighed. "And for a minute there, I thought this school was actually good...Hopefully ...I'll be paired up with someone excusable." She said.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." Meiling sighed.  
  
"Darn it...But I hope so I get Sakura for a partner..." Syaoran thought.  
  
**  
  
It was the end of the day, and coincidentally enough, that Eriol, Ahling, and Koji were in the same class as Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo. They all took their seat and waited for Ms. Yang to come in. Everyone in the room seemed to be nervous, except for Ahling, for she was wishing deeply to be paired up with Syaoran.  
  
Ms. Yang finally came in and she put her books on her desk. She smiled and began to speak, "I believe you know what this project is all about, right?" She asked.  
  
The students nodded their heads without making a sound.  
  
"Good, good...Alright, I will call out your partners soon and...Oh yes! By the way! Kinomoto Sakura and Daijouii Tomoyo, it'll be a pleasure to have you in my class!" Ms. Yang exclaimed.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo nodded their heads and Ms. Yang went back to the lesson.  
  
"Okay then...And now the partners shall be..." Ms. Yang started to say.  
  
---  
  
Cliff-hanger!! Cliff-hanger! Who will be paired up with who?! Stay tuned and find out! Please R&R, guys! You'll get the next chapter if you guys do! I promise! Well gotta go!  
  
~ azngurL 


	5. Introducing

Author's Notes: Well, I've just finished The True Meaning of Destiny and Promise Me, leaving me to finish the fanfic. Now that I'm finished, I'll probably get the chapters out faster than usual. I'll also be posting some new fanfics. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I got so much in just a few days! Please continue to review, flames are accepted just don't be too harsh!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Faye, Ahling (and her friends), Lei, Koji, and Ms. Yang.  
  
**  
  
Seeking My Heart  
  
A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction  
  
Chapter 5: Introducing "Mr. And Mrs." ...?  
  
By, azngurL ^^  
  
**  
  
"...And now the partners shall be...," Ms. Yang started to read off names, and the last of them were Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Koji, and Ahling. "Who's left?" Ms. Yang asked.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Koji, and Ahling all raised their hands and the whole class' gaze stared at them. "Let's see...Eriol, you be with Daidouji Tomoyo," Ms. Yang said.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and gave each other a smile, then they reverted their gaze back to Ms. Yang. "And Kinomoto Sakura...You will be with--" Ms. Yang started.  
  
"Xiaolang!!" One girl shouted in the back.  
  
"No! She should be with Koji!!" Jun, Ahling's friend, shouted.  
  
"Xiaolang! They make such a GOOD couple!!" Another girl screamed.  
  
"I think she should be with NEITHER!" A group of boys yelled.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and sighed heavily.  
  
"Xiaolang!! Xiaolang!" A few girls screamed.  
  
"Koji! Koji!" All of Ahling's friends yelled.  
  
"Kids, kids! Shh! Quiet down!" Ms. Yang said. "Alright, Sakura, you're gonna be with Xiaolang. Since I heard on TV that you two are most likely to get married to each other, I think this is a good place to start!" Ms. Yang exclaimed.  
  
It looked like the whole world had just ended for Ahling. She looked miserable, and she turned her head slowly to look at Koji. "I guess...I guess...," Ahling stammered.  
  
Koji sighed heavily. "I'm with you...," Koji said. "Big whoop." He said sarcastically.  
  
Syaoran smiled widely at the fact that he and Sakura were partners at this project.  
  
"Alright, so this project will be based on how well you can take care of each other, how you pay the bills, house payment, anything! You'll be given a certain amount of money and you'll get some sort of status report about your 'condition', meaning...That this status report will say if you are sick, dying, just dandy, whatever! But the real thing that I will grade you on is your survival skills," She said.  
  
"Survival skills? What do you mean?" Ahling asked.  
  
"How long you guys can withstand each other. I would like each and everyone of you to write your thoughts in this journal here," She said as she started to hand out journals to everyone. "You're going to write about your thoughts...I know you people think that you're not going to ever fight with each other, but during the year you're going to experience feelings you thought you'd never have to feel...You must right whatever has gone on with your "life" in here, otherwise you are losing MAJOR points," She said.  
  
"When is this due?" Eriol asked.  
  
"This will be due at the end of year. It is a requirement and you cannot graduate without completing this assignment. A new status report will be given to you every 3 weeks. Each of you has about $15,000 dollars and you live in apartment where the rent is at least 25 cents at the most, and...You'll have some personal items, one which you may not need, others you do. Be wise about your money...," She explained.  
  
"...This will be hard," Sakura commented.  
  
"Yes it is a challenging task, but somewhere along the way you will eventually need to know how to survive in the real world. Everyone is reality, it isn't pretend, remember that, children. Also, during November, we're all taking a field trip to the mountains. It will be part of your project, and I will explain more of it later," Ms. Yang said.  
  
The students nodded their heads. "Alright, I would like all of you to assemble with your partners," She said.  
  
The students did as told and everyone moved with their partner. "Okay, now this is your current status report that I am passing to you. On it will tell you your balance and your personal items you have with you...," She said as she passed out the status reports.  
  
"What does it say, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Let's see...," Syaoran said.  
  
**  
  
Group: Kinomoto Sakura & Li Xiaolang  
  
Age: Both 25 years old  
  
Xiaolang's Occupation: Musician, that only gets $10 a week..  
  
Sakura's Occupation: Artist who only gets 10 cents for every portrait  
  
Xiaolang's Current Condition: Fine  
  
Sakura's Current Condition: Pregnant, but Fine  
  
Current Balance: $15,000  
  
Personal Items: Paint, brushes, canvases, music paper, songs, instruments, 1/2 A refrigerator full of food, an almost broken radio  
  
**  
  
"I'm PREGNANT?!" Sakura bellowed loudly.  
  
"We're poor?!" Syaoran bellowed.  
  
"Oh, God...How can we survive? I'm "pregnant"!" She exclaimed.  
  
"But I only make $10 a week while you make 10 CENTS a painting!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ms. YANG!" The both screeched.  
  
"What is it?" Ms. Yang asked.  
  
"How come you gave us such a ... a...not-so-good status report?" Sakura asked.  
  
Ms. Yang remained silent but then started to speak. "Because you two will be having an arranged marriage and...Since you two are both from a very wealthy family, I would like you two to know it is like to not have such wealth and fortune. You'll both thank me one day, and I don't like it when kids grow up without having a sense of value and pride. Things change along the way, and it doesn't matter if you do not really have enough money for a "baby", but you will learn to survive," She explained.  
  
"This WILL be challenging...," Syaoran commented.  
  
Ms. Yang went away and Syaoran and Sakura began to talk again. "What does she mean...about us having no sense of value or pride?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I dunno...," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Hey guys, how was your status report?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol went over to their table.  
  
"Not so good...," Sakura said.  
  
"Why?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Just look at it," Syaoran said as he handed the paper to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol read it and their faces lit up. "That was kinda wise of Ms. Yang to do that, I think," Eriol said.  
  
"You guys...are expecting a "baby" and you guys don't really have that much money either," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah we know, don't rub it in," Sakura and Syaoran both said.  
  
"Can I see yours, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said while handing Sakura hers.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran began to read it and it said:  
  
**  
  
Group: Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
Age: Both 30 years old  
  
Eriol's Occupation: Mathematician who earns at least $40 an hour  
  
Tomoyo's Occupation: Doctor who earns at least $45 an hour  
  
Eriol's Current Condition: Fine  
  
Tomoyo's Current Condition: Fine  
  
Current Balance: $15,000  
  
Personal Items: 2 Car, Radio, 2 Computers, Bunch of Medical books, Bunch of Math books, stack of pencils, whole refrigerator of food  
  
**  
  
"Why do you guys have the better one?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ms. Yang had a reason didn't she?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah but it didn't really make any sense...How are we able to survive, when I have a "wife" who's "pregnant", and we don't make more than $30 a month?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You'll live, Syaoran. The most important thing Ms. Yang is looking for is how you'll all take care of each other," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"But we don't even live with each other!" Sakura and Syaoran both exclaimed.  
  
"Guys, calm down! You guys make stuff so difficult, stop playing around with my words!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think it's best if we leave them alone," Eriol said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Guess you're right. Have fun you guys!" Tomoyo said as she waved and walked away with Eriol.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sighed heavily, and Sakura took our her journal and a pen. "Dear Journal, Today I got a not-so-satisfying status report and I'm wondering right now...How in God's name am I going to survive?!" Sakura wrote.  
  
"You think negative, Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?! Are you implying something, Syaoran?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"I wasn't implying ANYTHING!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Kids, kids! This is NO time to be fighting!" Ms. Yang exclaimed. "You guys will survive, this is just pretend remember?!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. "You're right...There's no need to fight." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
Meanwhile, Ahling and her little groupies were all watching in the corner.  
  
"Ya know, I think this project can actually give them second thoughts!" Jun explained.  
  
"Yeah, Ahling, and besides... Xiaolang never really said that he was "in love" with Sakura anyway, you still have a chance," Lia whispered.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And by breaking the engagement, I'll be doing my brother a favor, heh-heh..," Ahling snickered.  
  
"Ahling! Hey, Ahling! C'mon! We gotta discuss our project!" Koji exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Ahling said.  
  
"Why did I have to get paired up with Ahling? I'd rather much be with Sakura..." Koji thought.  
  
"Okay, class! About the trip in November!" Ms. Yang said as she got their attention. "In the trip in December, this class only will be going to the mountains, meaning there will be A LOT of snow and ice, therefore it is FREEZING. Up there, you guys will assembles with 2 other couples and will live in a cabin! Yes a cabin! And we're going to spend a week there!" Ms. Yang exclaimed.  
  
"A week?!" The whole class screeched.  
  
"Yes a whole week, got a problem with that, class? Of course, I'll need permission from your parents. But remember that this is 30% of your grade and it is a requirement," She explained.  
  
"YEAH! We get to miss a whole week of school!" Most of the boys exclaimed.  
  
"Err...Not exactly, boys. All the teachers agreed to give you work over that month, therefore you must complete it," Ms. Yang said.  
  
Everyone groaned, then the bell rang. "Alright! Class dismissed!" She said. All the students got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Sakura, do you wanna go out for a while?" Syaoran asked as he and she walked along the hallway to their lockers.  
  
"Well it depends. I probably have a photo shoot today, but I'll double check," Sakura replied as she got her books out of her locker. "Why, where are you planning on taking me?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I dunno...Like the ice cream parlor or something. It's not like I'm doing you a favor, I'm just ...," He started.  
  
"Just what?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just watching over you," He finished.  
  
"Watching over me?" She asked.  
  
"I know you're not a little kid, but I don't like you around big crowds. Hong Kong isn't always pretty, Sakura, remember that," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh I see. You mean that there are perverts here, huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup. Don't wanna lose you," He said.  
  
"Aw! That's so sweet! But let me check up on my messages to see if I'm busy tonight," She said as she took out her cell phone.  
  
"You have no messages." The operator said.  
  
Sakura shut her phone and smiled widely. "I have no plans today!" She exclaimed as she clutched to his arm.  
  
"Heh-heh! Great, then let's go!" He said.  
  
"Oh wait, let me tell Tomoyo-chan where I'll be going," Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry. Meiling and I always go to this parlor everyday, she'll know," Syaoran said.  
  
"Gee, you and Meiling do a lot of stuff together, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yes well, she and I are really close, even though we had many disputes before...It turned out okay," He said..  
  
"Oh I see. That's so cool of you two! Well anyway, let's go! I wanna talk about how we're going to do this project!" Sakura said.  
  
"Can I go too?" Ahling asked as she walked into view.  
  
"Uhh..." Syaoran stammered.  
  
"Ahling, we gotta work on our project!" Koji exclaimed as he walked into view.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Koji-san!" Sakura greeted in Japanese.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san," Koji greeted.  
  
"Koji, that project can wait!" Ahling exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but we have 2 kids and we can't even afford to pay rent, how in the Lord's name are we going to make it without losing too much money?!" Koji asked.  
  
"You worry too much Koji," Ahling said.  
  
Koji held his head and sighed heavily. "Curse the day they picked me to be her partner. Ya know, Sakura-san, I'd rather much be your partner than Ahling. Consider yourself lucky, Xiaolang," Koji commented silently.  
  
"Heh-heh, yup," Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey, Xiaolang, what's that supposed to mean? You're my best friend!" Ahling exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'd just like to get to a know Sakura little better!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Let's go, Sakura. Um, Koji, Ahling, you want to come to?" He asked.  
  
Koji sighed and looked at Ahling who looked eager to go. "Alright.." He said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
**  
  
As Sakura, Syaoran, Ahling, and Koji all walked out, Lei was waiting outside by the corner for her and Sakura. They all stopped to greet him.  
  
"Hi, Lei!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hey, brother," Ahling said.  
  
Syaoran turned away and reverted his gaze to something else. Seeing Lei was something that wasn't on his agenda.  
  
"Where are you guys all going?" Lei asked.  
  
"To the ice cream parlor down the street," Koji replied.  
  
"Cool...Can I come too?" Lei asked.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "Fine, whatever," He replied.  
  
They all started to walk to the parlor, but Syaoran was lagging behind. Sakura turned around and slowly walked back to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Syaoran?" She asked.  
  
"...Nothing," He replied.  
  
"Liar," She said.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "It's nothing, don't worry about me," He said.  
  
"But I don't like it when people are ... upset about something. Especially if it is you," She said.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"You don't have to worry. As long as you're by me, I have no reason to be sad," He said.  
  
Sakura blushed heavily. "S-Syaoran..,"  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"You really care for me..," She replied.  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I-I've never met someone like you, who admits their feelings with such courage,"  
  
"Well then, I hope you're delighted."  
  
"Sure am," Sakura said as she began to clutch to his arm. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all..." She thought as she continued to walk down the sidewalk with him.  
  
**  
  
"See that, Lei?" Ahling whispered.  
  
"It disgusts me," Lei replied.  
  
"Same here," Ahling said.  
  
"It'll take a lot to brake those two apart," Lei whispered.  
  
"We'll succeed, don't worry, brother.." Ahling whispered.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
Ohohoho! Lei and Ahling are getting on everyone's nerves, huh? The next chapter will be posted after the holidays, so please R&R, okay?  
  
~ azngurL 


	6. To Follow My Heart

**Author's Notes:** Aiya!! Hi minna-san!!! How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was sure a cool, cause my brother got me Card captor Sakura Movie 2!!! I couldn't believe it, and I waited so long to watch that movie *hugs my brother*. That was so sad and so cute, I just love Syaoran!!   
  
Eheehee! Well on with the stuff, I read all of your reviews and I can tell that there's a lot of hatred for Ahling and Lei, isn't there? Don't worry, CCS fans, S+S are supposed to be together, nothing can break them apart (or can there?)   


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Lei, Ahling (and all of her friends), Koji, and Faye.   
**   
**Seeking My Heart**   
By,   
azngurL   
**   
  
**Chapter 6 - To Follow My Heart**   
  
"Boy, that was sure good ice cream!" Sakura exclaimed as she and her group walked down the sidewalk. "But Tomoyo-chan and Meiling didn't show up!"   
  
"They probably went home," Syaoran said.   
  
"Ah I see," Sakura said.   
  
"Well, here's our stop. Thank you for the ice cream, Xiaolang. `Bye, Koji...'Bye Sakura," Ahling said as she turned a corner.   
  
"'Bye, Sakura." Lei said as he followed Ahling.   
  
"'Bye!" Sakura yelled as she waved to them.   
  
"Good riddens...," Syaoran thought as he watched them walk away.   
  
"Koji-san, where do you live?" Sakura asked.   
  
Koji blushed at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her. "Not too far. Um, you don't have to worry, I'll just go home by myself," Koji said. "Ja, Sakura-san. `Bye, Xiaolang," Koji said.   
  
"Sayonara, Koji-san!" Sakura yelled in Japanese.   
  
**   
"Syaoran, what time is it?" Sakura asked.   
  
Syaoran looked at his watch. "6:30," He replied.   
  
"That's not late, but I'll call up my Mom," Sakura said as she opened her cell and dialled numbers.   
  
"Hello? Who is calling, please?" Faye asked.   
  
"Mom! It's me! Hi!" Sakura said.   
  
"Oh! Hi, Sakura! How was school?" Faye asked.   
  
"It was cool, Mom! I liked it a lot, and I met a lot of new people!" Sakura replied.   
  
"That's good to hear!" Faye asked.   
  
"Um, I just wondering though, if it was alright if I come home at around...," Sakura looked at Syaoran who mouthed out 10 to her. "Ano (um), 10 o'clock? It is Friday night after all, and we have to discuss this project together because we are partners," Sakura said.   
  
"Yes, that's okay. I trust Syaoran and I know that you are in safe hands. Just be back at 10 and no later, alright?" Faye said.   
  
"Alright! Arigatou!! `Bye!" Sakura said.   
  
"'Bye, Sakura." Faye said as they both hung up.   
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Anywhere you want," Sakura replied. "Just as long as there are no big crowds around us," She said.   
  
Syaoran smiled. "Then I know a place. Come on." Syaoran said as he started to walk.   
  
"Okay!" Sakura yelled from behind.   
  
**   
Syaoran brought Sakura to what looked like a garden, and he took a seat at a table with 2 chairs.   
  
"How pretty. What is this place?" Sakura said as she took a seat.   
  
"It's the Li family's private garden. We don't really go here anymore because of business affairs, but I've been going here a lot lately. Usually, when Meiling and I were engaged to each before, we would come here just to be alone," Syaoran said as he stared at the flowers.   
  
Sakura blushed. "I-I see...," She whispered.   
  
Syaoran then looked at Sakura. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked.   
  
Sakura nodded as she watched him get up and go to a small house near the table.   
  
_"What is this...emotion that I'm feeling?"_ Sakura asked herself.   
  
**   
**Sakura's POV   
  
**I don't know anymore. Syaoran...He is so sweet towards me, yet I...Don't even know if he is `The One'. But then, why am I always willing and nervous around him? Is it because I am...Falling for him? But that's ridiculous...I really have no idea whether he loves me or not. Even though he watches over me and protects me, doesn't mean he loves me. But do I love him...?   
  
My heart is aching so much and when I go to sleep every night, I can't stop thinking about this whole arranged marriage getup. Why couldn't I just pick someone on my own? Instead of them choosing for me? Syaoran and I ... Are different...Is that right...Mother?   
  
Mother (A/N- Nadeshiko is whom she is referring to)...What do I do?   
**   
**3rd POV   
  
**Syaoran came out of the house with a tray and two drinks. He set them down, and Sakura began to drink it slowly. Syaoran then noticed the quietness in her all of sudden and he got concerned.   
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"...Nothing," She replied.   
  
"Liar," Syaoran said.   
  
"It's nothing...Syaoran," She said again.   
  
"Sakura, why won't you tell me?" Syaoran asked. "We're supposed to know at least a little bit of each other, this is an arranged"   
  
"Stop!" Sakura screamed in the middle of his sentence.   
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? Please tell me!" Syaoran yelled.   
  
Sakura began to cry. "Syaoran...Why are you so...Alright with this arranged marriage?" She asked.   
  
Syaoran kept silent and didn't answer.   
  
"Well...?!" Sakura asked.   
  
"Because I...," Syaoran started.   
  
Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Because it is our parent's wish, and I am to follow it all the way through...," Syaoran whispered.   
  
Sakura's eyes widened and more tears fell. "Is that why...Is that why you fooled me?" She asked.   
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"You act all nice to me, and you protect me and this and that! Are you doing all of that just because you want me to think that you're in love with me?!" Sakura asked.   
  
"No! No, Sakura, you got it all wrong!" Syaoran exclaimed.   
  
"So what is it then, Syaoran?!" Sakura asked.   
  
Syaoran looked away and Sakura began to cry even more, so she ran away.   
  
"Sakura..." He whispered.   
  
**   
It started to rain, and Sakura was still running down the street with tear-filled eyes. As she ran, she bumped into someone.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized as she looked at the person's face. It was Koji. "Koji-san! Gomen nasai (I'm sorry)!" She apologized in Japanese.   
  
"That's okay. Sakura-san, daijoubu ka (are you okay)?" Koji asked.   
  
"H-Hai (Yeah)...Do not worry about me, Koji-san," Sakura said as she started to walk away.   
  
"Matte, Sakura-san!" Koji yelled as she ran after her. "Do you...Wanna talk about it?" Koji asked.   
  
Sakura smiled. "Okay."   
  
**   
"Ah, I see...So, Xiaolang said that...?" Koji asked.   
  
Sakura nodded. "I didn't think he would give such an answer...I thought...That all this time that he loved me," Sakura said.   
  
"But do you love him, Sakura-san?" He asked.   
  
"I...I don't know," Sakura replied.   
  
Koji sighed. "He probably knew you were still unaware of what you feel towards him, Sakura. Maybe that is why he gave you that answer...Because he was afraid of what you might think about him. Xiaolang may appear strong and confident, but he's pretty soft," Koji said.   
  
"Koji-san...But I don't know...If he loves me or not," Sakura whispered.   
  
"Sakura-san, there are many funny things in this world. Xiaolang may have not confessed any towards you because he is afraid. But even I cannot be sure if he has feelings for you or not," Koji said.   
  
"But that is why I am uneasy about this! You know the answer he gave me!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
"Sakura-san, this is just the beginning. You two seem to be very close to each other, yet you do not know how to express it to each other. It's like...there's a wall between you two. Do you want to break this arranged marriage, Sakura-san?" Koji asked.   
  
"I...I don't know," Sakura replied.   
  
"Why do you not know? Aren't you uneasy about all of this?" Koji asked.   
  
"Yes, but...," Sakura started.   
  
"...But you're afraid of losing him, huh?" Koji asked.   
  
Sakura slowly nodded her head. "I don't know whether he loves me or not...And...I'm not sure if I love him, but he is my dear friend," Sakura said.   
  
"Xiaolang would've loved to hear that. Demo (but), Sakura-san, I ask you again...Do you love him?" Koji asked.   
  
Sakura smiled, then blushed. "That is an answer...In which I have to seek my heart thoroughly," She replied.   
  
"I know you'll have the right answer soon, Sakura-san. And just remember that...I am here for you all the way through, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
**   
Sakura got home at an hour way before 10 and as she walked in the hallway, she was approached by her maid.   
  
"Ah, Kinomoto-chan! Your mother had a photo shoot to go to and your father is working late tonight, alright?" The maid, Kyoko, said. (A/N- Kyoko is a maid who had stayed with the Kinomoto family ever since Faye moved in, and she is Sakura's age. )   
  
"Alright," Sakura replied.   
  
"Ano, do you want anything to eat?" Kyoko asked.   
  
"Iie (No), demo arigatou (but thanks)." Sakura replied as she entered her room. Kyoko followed.   
  
"Kinomoto-chan, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked.   
  
"Kyoko-chan, how long have we both known each other? Call me Sakura, okay?" Sakura said cheerfully.   
  
"O-Okay, Sakura-chan," Kyoko said as she sat down on her bed. "So what's wrong?"   
  
Sakura told her the whole story with her and Xiaolang, then with Koji.   
  
"I see...This is like a soap opera you are living in," Kyoko remarked.   
  
Sakura gave her a look.   
  
"I was just kidding, Sakura-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. "But your friend, Koji, is sure right about one thing. But the only advice I can give you is to follow what's in your heart. I know that you'll choose the best answer." Kyoko said.   
  
"That's what Koji-san told me," Sakura thought as she smiled. "Alright! Alright...I'll go apologize to him," Sakura said.   
  
"Well, it's way before 10, why don't you go apologize now?" Kyoko asked.   
  
"No, it's okay. He's probably home, and I don't want to do it in front of his family." Sakura said.   
  
"A wise choice, Sakura-chan."   
**   
It was 12:00 A.M, and Sakura was still awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to apologize to him, but she didn't know when to. Being all confused by this, she fell asleep.   
**   
Wedding bells rang and Kinomoto Sakura walked down the very aisle of her own wedding. As she looked up to her husband-to-be, it was Li Syaoran, one of the best guys in all of Asia. As she walked down the aisle with a huge grin on her radiant face, everyone soon disappears and the whole place was dark. Li Syaoran ran to her and held her tight, but then a bullet pierced through her heart, and Syaoran screams out in anguish because he had lost his world.   
  
"If I couldn't have her...Then you can't have her either..." A dark voice whispers.   
  
"S-Sakura..." Syaoran whispered.   
  
"Yes, Sakura. ..The daughter of the deceased model, and an intelligent professor...And her Chinese stepmother with unbelievable magic," The voice whispered.   
  
"Magic...?" Syaoran asked, but then he reverted his gaze back at Sakura..   
  
"S-Syaoran...You f-failed because...you d-didn't...seek out your..." Her voice disappeared.   
  
"SAKURA!!" Syaoran yelled out.   
**   
"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed out as she woke up from the dream with tears coming out of her eyes. _"What was that...dream about..?"_ She thought. "Syaoran...I can tell that...Something bad...Is going to happen." Sakura stood up and left her home.   
  
Sakura walked along the streets of the night fallen Hong Kong, and walked to Syaoran's home. She was still on the other side of the street, and she stared at his window where his room was located. She kept on staring onto it, and so she walked away slowly.   
**   
**Syaoran's POV   
  
**What should I say...? Should I really tell her how I feel? ...Yes, I should. I should, then...Maybe, we will finally be happy, but then what would she say?   
**   
3rd POV   
Syaoran then turned to his window, because he felt a very familiar aura...Sakura's. He looked outside and saw her walking slowly down the street. Then he left his home and ran after her.   
  
"Sakura!" He yelled.   
  
Sakura turned around and she was surprised that he knew she was out here.   
  
"Sakura..." He whispered as she got closer to her. When they got to the point where they were close to each other, Syaoran stared at her eyes. _"I have to say it...,"_ He thought as he shook his head. "Sakura...," He started.   
  
Sakura continued to look at him, and Syaoran grabbed her arms and confronted her face to face.   
  
"Sakura, I love you!"   
---   
Another cliff-hanger...I'm SO sorry, guys, but it is almost 12 in the morning and I wanna sleep! Just stay tuned for Sakura's answer. Please R&R, okay?  
~ azngurL 


	7. The Masked Dance Party

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys! I also picked this story's "theme song", which is going to be Melodies of Life, from the RPG, Final Fantasy 9 (I love all the Final Fantasy games!!)! Well, nothing much to say, but, here's Chapter 7, Part 1!  
Also, I got these flames, and there were a whole bunch of them from ONE person. If you don't like my fanfics, why are you telling me that they are BORING?! I don't really think they are...At least that's what people are telling me. And why did you keep reviewing me at every chapter, just telling me that?! GEEZ!....Well let me calm down.... I hope you'll enjoy it, R&R, please? (don't be too harsh on flames, please...)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters, they all belong to CLAMP. The only characters I own is Faye, Ahling (and her friends), Lei, Koji, Kyoko, and Ms. Yang; I do not own Melodies of Life, which is own by Squaresoft and all the others. All rights reserved.

**_Seeking My Heart  
_A CCS Fanfiction  
By,  
**_azngurL_

**Chapter 7: The Masked Dance Party**

"Sakura, I love you!" Syaoran exclaimed as he was still grabbing onto her arms. 

Sakura slightly turned her head slowly. "Syaoran...," She whispered as she broke away from his grip.   
Syaoran was blushing and he stared at her, and Sakura turned around. Tears filled her eyes. "I...Syaoran...I...Don't know what to say," She whispered. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "...You...Hate me now don't you...?" He asked as he turned away from her.   
"No! I don't...Hate you...I don't hate you...," She replied softly. 

"So what is it then...?" Syaoran asked. 

"I don't...know..." She whispered. 

They both remained silent, and they were both blushing. 

"I'm sorry...Syaoran." Sakura whispered as she ran away back to her home.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched her leave. "Sakura..." He whispered.   
**  
Sakura ran home, and by that time it was almost 12:30 a.m. As she slowly crept at the door, Faye and Fujitaka heard the door close and immediately ran towards it. 

"Sakura-san (A/N- I'm not sure why Fujitaka calls Sakura with the san' at the end, but thats how he calls her name, so don't tell me wrong)!" Fujitaka exclaimed to himself.

"Sakura, where have you been?! We were about to call the police! I told you to be home before 10 o'clock!" Faye exclaimed. 

"I was home at 10, Mother...," Sakura whispered. 

"Then why were you still gone when we got home?" Faye asked. 

"I was home, then I fell asleep...Then I...," Sakura started to cry. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Faye asked. 

"I had a nightmare...More like those premonitions I always have at night when we used to live in Japan...And then...I ran to Syaoran's house, just to check up on him. But then—" She stopped, at remembering what he said. "Mom, I don't know what to do...," She whispered as she cried some more. 

"Tell me...What happened...?" Faye asked. 

Sakura shook her head and went into her room, closing the door behind her. She laid on her bed, and Faye came in, closing the door behind her. 

"What happened, Sakura? You can tell me," Faye said. 

"Syaoran...Told me that he...Loved me," Sakura whispered. 

"And what did you say back to him?" Faye asked. 

"I told him...'I don't know', then I ran away. I shouldn't have done that, I feel like such an idiot," Sakura said. 

"Do you love him, Sakura?" Faye asked. 

"I...I...I don't know!" Sakura exclaimed as she started to cry some more. 

"Shh, shh, my daughter. It's alright...If you want, you can...Break this marriage," Faye said. 

"I don't want to...For your sake," Sakura said. 

"For my sake? You're keeping this whole thing up because of my job?" Faye asked. 

"...I don't know. "

"You gotta know something. That's the way people survive in this world," Faye said. "But whatever your heart says, is the right answer," Faye said as she got up. 

"That's what everyone is telling me! But...I don't know yet," Sakura said. 

"It'll come to you. When the time is right, you'll know," Faye said as she was about of leave her room. "Oh yes, you remember that there is a party tomorrow at the President's house tomorrow," Faye said. 

"A party? How are we connected to the President of Hong Kong, Mom?" Sakura asked. 

"How can you forget, my daughter? His secretary is my cousin and the President and I have been friends for some time," Faye said as she laughed softly. 

"Oh, gomen nasai. You know that I'm dense," Sakura said. "But is Tomoyo and Syaoran going..? Or are they not known that much?" Sakura asked. 

"Silly, Sakura. The Daidouji's are a very known family in Asia, as well as the Li's. Of course they will be invited. I want you to wear you best evening gown, and I'll get you a mask tomorrow," Faye said. 

"A mask?"

"Yes. Everyone at the party will be wearing a mask. A mask is a symbol of when Hong Kong gained their independence from Britain. It's sorta like, one of the old-fashion masquerades, and I think they wanted to try one of Britain's cherished traditions. No one knows anyone when they put on a mask (A/N- I just made that whole thing up, don't tell me that what I'm saying is all made up cause it is)" Faye said. 

"Oh alright. I can't wait! Well, g'night, Mom! And thank you."

"Good night, Sakura."  
**  
The next day...

Syaoran's POV

I didn't know what to think or say when she didn't give me any answer. I felt like ... My heart was broken, just because she ran away from me. I don't know what to do. She probably hates me now.  
**  
3rd POV

Syaoran stood in front of his mirror in a black tuxedo, all ready to go to the party. Then Meiling came in, boasting and bantering as usual. 

"Xiaolang! I got your mask!" Meiling exclaimed as she came in and handed him his mask. 

"Thanks, Meiling," Syaoran said as he took it from her. He put it on, and Meiling's face lit up. 

"Wow! You look so good with the mask!" Meiling exclaimed. 

"Do you think I'm not noticeable? Cause I don't want anybody to really recognize me there," Syaoran said. 

"Yeah, no one will be able to recognize you that easily. Why don't you wanna be noticeable? Because of Sakura?" Meiling asked. 

Syaoran turned back to look at her, surprised. "H-How did you...?" He asked. 

"I overheard last night...I was walking down the street when I saw you two, so I decided to eavesdrop. You're so courageous, Xiaolang. But she didn't say anything...She ran away," Meiling said. 

"Y-Yeah...," Syaoran said. 

"Don't worry my dear cousin! Things will get better! Just give her some time, she'll give you answer," Meiling said as she started to head out the door. "Well, let's go. Your mother is already ready." 

"Okay." 

**

"Wow, look at everyone!" Meiling exclaimed to herself as she, Yelan, and Syaoran all entered the room. 

"Xiaolang. I'm going to go talk to the President and the others now. You and Meiling behave yourselves, alright? Oh, and Xiaolang," Yelan started. 

"Yes?" Syaoran asked. 

"Try not to sit down the whole evening. Dance a little, okay?" Yelan asked. 

"Okay, Mother, whatever you say," Syaoran sighed as he walked away from them. Meiling followed. 

_"Xiaolang...What's wrong? You seem kind of off lately..."_ Yelan thought as she watched her son walk away. 

**  
"Any sign of Tomoyo or Sakura?" Meiling asked Syaoran while he was sitting down. 

"I dunno, I didn't even look. I can't tell with all the masks on," Syaoran said. 

"That's the trouble with the masks. You can never tell who's behind them. Well, I'm going to go to the bathroom, just stay here." Meiling said as she left the room. 

"K." Syaoran said as he continued to stay put, watching a lot of couples dance around the dance floor. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the Mr. Xiaolang himself," A voice said behind him. 

Syaoran immediately turned around, revealing a guy with dark raven hair. "Who are you?" He asked.   
"How can you forget, Xiaolang? How can you forget...Your rival?" The guy asked. 

"L-Lei? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. 

"Gee, how'd you ever guess?" Lei asked. 

"Tch, I don't know. Leave me alone, Lei," Syaoran said as he folded his arms. 

"Why the worried face? You should be enjoying yourself...," Lei said. 

"And why are you so concerned?" Syaoran asked. 

"Because we are both after Kinomoto Sakura...You know as well as I do that she is coming to this party. We'll get to see who dances with her first," Lei said. 

"Whatever. You can't tell with all the masks on, how are you gonna know it's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.   


"I'll just search for her. The mask can't get in my way...Well, see you, Xiaolang." Lei said as he started to walk away. 

_"Bastard..._" Syaoran thought angrily as he watched Lei walk away. 

**  
Three people soon entered the room, and one with a light pink mask, wearing a light pink spaghetti-strapped evening gown. Her hair was down, yet no one recognised this young beauty. 

"Your father and I will leave now. Be good, alright? And dance a little too." Her mother said as she left with her father. 

"Sayonara." The girl said as she started to walk away. She walked to the balcony which was connected to the ballroom, and stared into the sky. _"I can't dance with anybody I don't know...I can't even tell if...He's here._" She thought.   
**  
As Meiling entered the bathroom, she saw another girl with a dark blue mask and long dark hair, freshening up. The girl took off her mask, and it revealed to be Tomoyo. 

"Ah, Tomoyo! So here you are!" Meiling exclaimed as she took off her own mask. 

"Hi, Meiling! I assume that Syaoran is here too?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yup, but he seems kinda down today," Meiling said. 

"Does it have to do with Sakura...? Cause she told me what happened," Tomoyo said. 

"Yes. I feel bad, maybe we should do something about it," Meiling said. 

"Like play matchmaker?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Exactly!" Meiling exclaimed. 

"Alright, that sounds fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Heh-heh-heh!" Meiling laughed. "Oh by the way, did you meet up with Eriol here?" Meiling asked. 

"Eriol...? No, I don't think so, why?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I just think that you two make such a cute couple and all. He's supposed to be here," Meiling said. 

"Wha?! Meiling, please don't tell me that you're gonna try to hook Eriol and me up!" Tomoyo wailed. 

"Yup!" Meiling said. 

"Meiling!!" Tomoyo wailed again. 

"What's so bad? Don't you like him? He's really cute!" Meiling exclaimed. 

Tomoyo blushed. "Well, I-I...I dunno. I mean, he's really smart and nice and all that...But I dunno, I don't even think he likes me." She said. 

"Leave it up to me then! Hee-hee! Well anyway, let's go and find Sakura." Meiling said as she headed out the door. 

"Okay."

**  
"_Maybe I'm worrying too much. I mean, after all...It's Lei. Sakura...Wouldn't fall for him, would she?_" Syaoran thought as he went out to the balcony. As he entered, he saw a girl with a light pink dress and mask, looking deep in thought while staring out to the moon, but it also seemed like she was singing. 

"_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark ...For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart ..._" The girl sang as she stared out in the moon. Soon she felt the presence of someone watching, then immediately turned around. She saw a boy about her age, dressed with a black tuxedo and a white mask. "W-Who are you?" She asked. 

"Names aren't supposed to be mentioned in this party, but I guess I'm sorry for coming in when you were singing," Syaoran said. "_Who is this girl...? She looks so familiar_," He thought. 

"Oh, so you heard me singing. That's kinda embarrassing," The girl said while blushing. _"He seems so familiar right now..."_ She thought. 

"Do you mind if I join you...?" Syaoran asked. 

"No," The girl replied. 

"Alright then," Syaoran said as he rested his hands on the rail. 

"So why aren't you dancing?" The girl asked. 

"'Cause I have no one to dance with," Syaoran replied. 

"Oh I see...Me neither," The girl said. 

"Being so pretty, why won't you dance with someone? I'm sure they'll accept," Syaoran said. 

"Hee-hee, yeah right," The girl said. 

Soon, a slow melody started to play, as if it was a waltz. 

"I like this song," The girl said. 

"Yeah, me too," Syaoran said. They were both silent. "Even though I don't know you...Would you like to dance?" He asked as he lent out a hand. 

"Dance..? Sorry, I'm not that good. Plus, I don't know you," The girl replied. 

"Aw, don't give me that answer. I know you're good at dancing. C'mon." He said. 

The girl smiled. "Alright." As he brought her to the dance floor back into the party.

**  
Syaoran and the mysterious girl started to dance slowly in the waltz, and both were smiling like this was the best thing that can ever happen to them. 

_"I feel so right with this guy..."_ The girl thought. 

_"I know I met her somewhere..."_ Syaoran thought. 

"Wai! Tomoyo, look! Xiaolang is dancing with that one!" Meiling exclaimed as she started to watch.  


"That's Syaoran? He looks so different, and yet so cute! And who's that girl he's with?" Tomoyo asked.   


"I dunno," Meiling replied. "But she is so pretty," 

"That's Sakura," Eriol said as he mysteriously came from behind. 

"H-Huh? Who are you?" Tomoyo asked. 

"How can you not know me, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. 

"E-Eriol!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Hey, Tomoyo! Hey, Meiling," Eriol said. 

"Hey, Eriol. But how do you know that that's Sakura?" Meiling asked. 

"I just know." Eriol said while watching them. 

Meanwhile...

"I can't believe they're dancing together!" Ahling exclaimed while she and her brother were watching by the corner. "And they don't even know who each other is!"

"Patience, Ahling. Patience." Lei whispered.   
**  
Soon the song ended, and Syaoran and Sakura bowed at each other. 

"Thank you for that dance," Sakura said as she curtsied. 

"No problem," Syaoran said.   
**  
Ahling started to walk towards Sakura and Syaoran who were still in the center of the dance floor. 

"Ahling, where are you going?!" Lei asked. 

Ahling ran to them, and when she got to Sakura, she slapped her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" She screamed. 

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked as she winced on the ground. "Who are you?!"

"Stupid!" Ahling yelled as she removed her mask. "You bitch! I hate you, Sakura!" Ahling yelled as she removed Sakura's mask with such force. 

"S-Sakura?!" Syaoran asked. 

"Xiaolang, how can you prefer her over me?!" Ahling asked. 

"Syaoran...?" Sakura whispered to herself. 

"What is that freak think she's doing?! She can't hurt Sakura-chan like that!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Let's go, Tomoyo! I always hated that girl anyways!" Meiling exclaimed as she started to walk towards the center. 

"Meiling, Tomoyo, stop! Don't! This is not your business!" Eriol exclaimed. 

"B-But, Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, Tomoyo..." Eriol whispered. 

**  
"Sakura, are you okay!?" Syaoran asked as he knelt down beside her. 

"Y-Yeah," Sakura replied as she held her face. 

"I hate you!" Ahling exclaimed again. 

"Ahling, stop!" Lei screamed as he walked over. "Don't make such a scene...Especially in front of all these people," Lei whispered. 

With hot tears streaming from her face, she let go of Sakura and practically threw her to the ground. She followed Lei out the door, and Faye ran to Sakura. 

"Sakura! Sakura! Daijoubu ka (Are you okay)?!" Faye asked. 

"I-I'm f-fine," Sakura stammered as she got up. 

"Who is that girl?!" Faye asked. 

Sakura remained silent. 

"May I intrude...?" The President asked. 

"Mr. President..!" Faye exclaimed. 

"Faye, let Sakura freshen up a little, the poor thing has been through a lot," The President said. 

"A-Alright. Go, Sakura." Faye said. 

Sakura got up and covered her mouth as she started to cry. She ran out of the room, and Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all followed after. 

"Sakura...I didn't know that these things were apart of your life..." Faye thought. 

_"Poor Sakura...Poor Xiaolang...Those unexpected emotions...I never knew that they would experience such things at such an age..."_ Yelan thought as she watched all the children run after Sakura. 

Faye walked over to Yelan, and she started to cry. 

"Faye, what's wrong?" 

"Do you think...Do you think this is right for them...? I don't want them unhappy, Yelan," Faye said.   


"Don't be sad...This is a common thing to experience once in every lifetime...They'll work it out, and if it doesn't...They have a choice of breaking this marriage." Yelan said while she hugged her friend. 

---  
Different emotions being experienced...Sorry for another cliff-hanger. I'll get the next chapter posted out quickly. R&R, okay?  
~ _azngurL  
_


	8. Do You Love Me?

**Author's Notes: **I'm back again with chapter 8!! Thanks for all the reviews, guys, I just love to read them (even though sometimes they're flames -_-). Well anyway, before I go on, I think I'll just brush up of the history of this story:

-This story is taking place in **MODERN **times, and I know that the arranged marriage policy is no longer used anymore (but still in certain countries, it's still in effect.), and the only reason I used that gimmick was so it would **HELP** the story a bit, okay? Meiling and Syaoran both had an arranged marriage too, am I right? 

Anyway! Please continue to R&R, alrighty?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card captor Sakura or any of its characters except Faye, Lei, Ahling (and her friends), Koji, and Ms. Yang. 

**__**

**_Seeking My Heart  
_A CCS Fanfiction_  
by,  
_**_azngurL_

**Chapter 8 - Do You Love Me?: Part 1**

Sakura ran away from the President's home, and Syaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all still trying to catch up to her. Sooner or later, she ended up in the Li family's private garden surprisingly, and went to sit on the swings. She rocked herself back and forth and more tears came. 

_"I had no idea that Ahling... Ahling loved Syaoran...And she felt so bad when I...," Sakura thought as she wiped her tears. "Do I love Syaoran...? Do I even deserve him...? ...Or does Ahling deserve him more than I do? She has loved him for probably the longest time...,"_ She thought. 

"Don't cry, Sakura," A voice said from behind, holding a cloth. "It's alright," 

"W-Wha..?" Sakura asked herself as she turned around. It was Lei. "L-Lei? What are you doing here? This is the Li's private garden!" She exclaimed. 

"Yes, but you are here as well, Sakura. I came here to comfort you...And I am truly sorry for my sister's behavior. Please try to understand," Lei said as he sat on the next swing adjacent to hers. 

"Lei, Ahling's your sister...Do you know how long she has loved Syaoran?" Sakura asked. 

Lei smiled evilly. "...For a very long time," He replied. 

"I don't deserve him...Ahling does," Sakura said. 

"Giving up so soon...? But I agree, Sakura," Lei said as she came closer to her. 

Sakura was taken by surprised. "You agree..., Lei?" She asked. 

"Of course. I must be honest. But I only want the best for my sister, please try to understand," Lei whispered. 

"I-I see," Sakura said. "Syaoran and I...weren't meant to be...," She said as she started to cry some more. "But I..." She started.

"But you what?" Lei asked. 

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing," She replied. 

Lei smiled evilly again. "With Xiaolang and Ahling out of the picture, what about you...?" He asked.   
"I don't know...," She replied as she stared at him. 

"Sakura...," Lei whispered as he moved closer to her. He bent over, and kissed her on the lips...

Sakura was wide-eyed surprised as Lei kissed her. _"This...This doesn't feel right..."_ She thought.   
_"Syaoran..."_

**  
Out in the distance, Meiling watched it all happen, and she ran back to Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.   
_"How could you do that, Sakura?"_ Meiling thought.

"Meiling, was she there?" Syaoran asked. 

Meiling shook her head slowly. "No, she wasn't," She whispered. 

"Meiling, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. 

"N-Nothing...," Meiling replied. 

Eriol didn't believe her. "Liar. Sakura's probably in there, isn't it? Then why are you hiding her from us?" He asked. 

"No! She's not in there!" Meiling exclaimed again. 

"Meiling, what's the truth? We're trying to look for Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. 

"I'll go look then," Syaoran said as he was about to entered. 

"No! Xiaolang don't!" Meiling yelled. "Don't..."

"So Sakura IS in there, huh?" Syaoran asked. 

"Xiaolang, I'm telling you not to go in there for a very important reason!" Meiling exclaimed. 

"Which is? I gotta make sure she's alright so I can tell her mother," Syaoran said as he entered in. 

Meiling started to cry, and she dropped to her knees. "Sakura...Xiaolang..." She whispered. 

"Meiling...?" Tomoyo whispered. 

**  
As Syaoran entered into the garden, he began to look around. He circled it, and decided to go the swings since Sakura wasn't around any of the other areas. As he approached the swings, he saw two shadowy figures on them and squinted to take a better look....It was Sakura and Lei...Kissing. 

_"Sakura...!!"_ Syaoran thought as tears welled up in his eyes. "I knew it...," Syaoran said as he entered upon the scene. 

Sakura was surprised. "Syaoran!" She exclaimed as she stood up. 

"...So you won I guess...You won, Lei...The game's over, and I told her I loved her...She didn't say anything back, but you got a kiss," Syaoran whispered. 

"Syaoran, it wasn't like that, please understand!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Lei smiled evilly. "That's right, Xiaolang. That's right," He said. 

"What are you talking about, Lei?!" Sakura asked. 

"I mean that, Xiaolang and I were competing for your love ever since we first bet...Ever since your engagement was announced. I guess I won," Lei said.   
"You didn't win anything!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"So why didn't you brake away from my kiss?" Lei asked. 

"I-I...," Sakura stammered. 

"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered as he ran away. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran after him. 

_"Accept it, Sakura..."_ Lei thought.   
**  
As Syaoran ran, he passed by Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol, and tears rolled down his face. Then, Sakura ran after him. 

"I told him that he shouldn't go inside..." Meiling whispered.   
**  
"Syaoran! Please stop...!" Sakura yelled as she was running. "S-Syao—Aiya!" Sakura yelled as she fell down because of her dress. "Itai (ow)..." She whispered. 

"S-Sakura..!" Syaoran yelled as he stopped running. He turned around and ran to her. 

"My ankle...," Sakura whispered. Then it began to rain. "Oh no, not now...," She said as she looked up at the sky. 

"...Are you okay...?" Syaoran asked softly. 

"I-I can manage...," Sakura stammered as she stood up, weakly, but because of her ankle, she tripped and fell towards Syaoran who caught her. She blushed. "S-Sorry...,"

Syaoran felt himself blushing too. "I-It's okay...," He whispered as he brought her down to the ground slowly, and he still held her close. 

"S-Syaoran..," She whispered. 

Syaoran looked at her. "I should get you home, before you catch a cold...Can you stand?" He asked.   
"Y-Yeah..." She replied as Syaoran helped her up. Then, he helped her walk home in the pouring rain.   
**  
When Syaoran brought Sakura to her doorstep, the door automatically swung open and it was Faye with a worried look on her face. "Oh, Sakura...Sakura...I was worried," She said as she hugged her. 

"I'm okay now, Mom," Sakura said. 

Faye looked at Syaoran who was damping wet. "Thank you, Xiaolang...Thank you for bringing her home," She said. 

"You're welcome, Mrs. Kinomoto...," Syaoran said. 

A phone then began to ran and it could be heard from inside. "Mrs. Kinomoto, phone call!" Kyoko yelled.   
"Alright! Thank you again, Xiaolang, bye." Faye said as she entered in the door, and shut it behind her. 

"A-Achoo!" Syaoran sneezed as he covered his mouth quickly. "Sorry," He apologized. 

"Bless you. And it's alright...But it seems like you're the one with the cold, Syaoran," Sakura said. 

Syaoran smiled. "I-I guess I have to go now, my mom's gonna worry," He said as he was about to leave.   
"S-Syaoran, don't go alone," Sakura said. "I-I'll come," She stammered. 

"No, it's okay...," Syaoran said. 

"...But I want to," Sakura said as she took an umbrella. "...I want to talk to you..." She said. 

Syaoran blushed. "O-Okay.." 

**  
Sakura walked with Syaoran under the umbrella to his home, and both were quiet for some time. 

"S-Syaoran...About tonight...," Sakura started. 

"You don't have to say anything...," Syaoran said. 

"But.. I'm afraid that you had the wrong impression...You see—"

"No, please, Sakura.. I know how everything is...," Syaoran said again. 

"Syaoran... I was confused... Then when Lei kissed me, I.. I..," She stammered. 

They both stopped walking, and were blushing bright red. 

"Sakura...," Syaoran whispered. 

"I.. I imagined that...That it wasn't him at all...I imagined...," She whispered. 

Syaoran continued to look at her. 

"I imagined that it was the person who I would love most...A person who would know how to understand what I am feeling...I don't love Lei...," She admitted. 

"You don't...?" Syaoran asked. 

"No...Syaoran, I.. I'm sorry, for making you misunderstand...You told me how you felt...But I didn't say anything back to you...," Sakura whispered. 

"Don't feel obligated, Sakura! You don't have to love me just because...of that," He said. 

"Syaoran...I'll give you an answer...But, I don't feel ready...I mean...Ahling, she—" 

Syaoran put his fingers to her lips. "Forget Ahling. I don't love her...It doesn't matter if she does, but she had no right to do that to you in front of so many people...," 

"Syaoran...You don't love her...? I think that she deserves you..," Sakura whispered. 

"But I don't love Ahling, Sakura...I love you." He said while blushing. 

"S-Syaoran..." 

**  
"Thanks for walking Xiaolang home, Sakura. That was nice of you," Yelan said. 

"No problem, Ms. Li... My pleasure..," Sakura said. 

"Well, your mother would be worried, being so late at night. Why don't you hurry home now? I'll call one of my drivers to bring you home," Yelan said. 

"No, it's okay. I'll just walk," Sakura said. 

"You sure..?" Yelan asked.   
"I'm okay by myself. Well, I gotta go.. Bye, Ms. Li...'Bye, Syaoran. See you tomorrow!" Sakura said as she left. 

"'Bye, Sakura...." Syaoran whispered.   
**

"I'm home!" Sakura exclaimed. She heard silence and assumed everyone was asleep, so she went into her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and fell asleep on her bed...

**

Wedding bells then can be heard as Sakura walked down the very own aisle of her wedding, to her soon-to-be husband, Li Syaoran. As she came down with a big smile on her face, everyone soon disappeared and Syaoran ran to his bride. But then, a bullet pierces through her heart, and she falls to the ground, as Syaoran holds her. 

"If I couldn't have you...He couldn't either..." A voice whispered in the darkness. 

"S-Syaoran...You f-failed because...you d-didn't...seek...your...h—" Her voice disappeared. 

"Sakura!!" Syaoran screamed.  
  
**  
Syaoran screamed as he woke up with cold sweat rolling down his face. "Sakura...Sakura!" He whispered as he got up, and left him home to run to hers. 

**

_"What is this presence...? I sense..._" Sakura thought as she took a sweater and headed outside. She soon found Syaoran, in a cold sweat, there and she walked to him. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" She asked. 

"I wanted to check up on you...," He whispered. 

"...Why..?" She asked. 

"...Because of ...Of a dream I had," He said while turning away. 

"A dream...?" She asked. 

"Y-Yes..," He replied. "Sorry for bothering you...I'll just go home now," He said while he turned to start to walk. 

"N-No, wait, Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him. "Tell me...Tell me about your dream." She said. 

Syaoran smiled. "Alright."   
**  
They both went outside to Sakura's backyard which had a swing set in it like in the Li family's garden. Sakura sat in one as well as Syaoran, and so they began to talk. 

"It took place in...In...Our...," Syaoran started as he started to blush. 

"Our what?" Sakura asked. 

"...Wedding," He replied. 

_"That's like what started out in my dream...,"_ Sakura thought. "Yeah, continue...," Sakura said. 

"You were walking down the aisle, but then everyone disappears...I run to you...We hold each other so we won't lose each other...But then...Someone shoots you," He said.   


_"That's exactly my dream!"_ Sakura thought. "Syaoran, I have the same dreams..!" She exclaimed. 

"W-what?! That's impossible," He said. 

"I know that it may sound weird, but I do...I've been having those dreams ever since I was in Japan...Yet...It never continues. Right after I die... It ends there," She says. 

"It must be a coincidence. We can't both have the same dreams," Syaoran said. 

"Or...It could be someone's work," Sakura whispered. 

Syaoran looked at her with a surprised look. "What did you say?" He asked. 

"N-Nothing!" Sakura exclaimed as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. "Nothing..," She repeated. 

"Sakura, tell me," Syaoran said. 

Sakura remained silent, and sighed. "I said, that it could be someone's work...," She said. 

"Someone's work..? What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. 

"You ever believe in magic?" Sakura asked. 

_"Sakura's into magic too? I wonder if she has any...,"_ Syaoran thought. "Y-Yeah," He replied. 

"Well, I once read that there are people who are able to control people's dreams...For various purposes. But, that can't be true," Sakura said. 

"Yeah but, you were really smart to bring that up," Syaoran said. 

Sakura smiled. "Speaking of magic, you still haven't explained to me how you jumped so high on our first date'," Sakura said while folding her arms. "So...? Explain, Mr. Li Xiaolang," She said. 

"I.. Uh.. Well.. You see," Syaoran stammered with a sweatdrop. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Sakura," He said. 

"Oh, I would believe anything you tell me, Syaoran," Sakura said with a smile. "Even if it sounds abnormal," She said. 

"Sakura..," He whispered as he stared at her silhouette. "Anything?" He asked. 

"Of course..," Sakura whispered. "Whatever it is... Whatever it is, I'll always believe you." She said.   


"Sakura... It's because..." Syaoran started.   
---  
WAI! Cliffhanger! Sorry again, guys...... I got Mid-term exams coming up, and I have to study.. Otherwise, I won't be able to go online as much, **meaning that you guys won't be updated quickly!** Please try to understand, cause I have to do well on these exams... Okay then, please R&R, okay??  
**Chapter 9 is coming! - Do You Love Me: Part 2'.  
**_~ azngurL  
_


	9. Sakura's New Magical Powers! The Appeara...

**Author's Notes:** Genki! (Japanese romanji slang for what's up') How's everyone! Well, I'm happy to say that my midterms are finished (thank God), and I can finally get back to writing my fanfics. I read all of your reviews, and I was happy to have read them, thanks, guys, you are the **BEST!**

Also, forget about Part 2 of Chapter 8 Do you love me', because I couldn't really think of part 2, hehe ^.^;; so...ANYWAY!

Also, just a few momentos about my story. If you see Japanese Romanji in a part of the sentence, then that means that the character is **SPEAKING **Japanese. I'm not fluent yet in Japanese, but I'm still learning ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, they all belong to CLAMP and the others. The only characters I own is Faye, Lei, Ahling, Koji, and Ms. Yang.   


**_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS/Romance Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL  
_**Chapter 9 - Sakura's New Magical Powers! The Appearance of "Keroberus!" **

"Sakura, it's because of...," Syaoran started. 

"Because of what...?" Sakura asked, since Syaoran was being silent for numerous minutes. 

"I have...I have magic," Syaoran admitted. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it's true. I was born with magic, my whole family has magic...I was able to jump that high before because I used my magical power to," He said. 

Sakura smiled and walked towards him as she put her face close to his, and there she confronted him.   
"I knew that magic existed in this world. I have someone to prove it to me now, thank you, Syaoran," Sakura said. 

"You don't think it's absurd?" Syaoran asked. 

"Of course not. I myself can sometimes keep in touch with people from...Different realms," Sakura said. 

"W-What? You have magic too?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura giggled and she moved away from Syaoran. "Not exactly magic. I have the ability to look in the outer worlds such as Heaven and Hell. My older brother has this same ability too. I have no idea where we both got it from, but we're figuring that it came from our old mother," Sakura said. 

"I see. That's amazing, anything else?" Syaoran asked. 

"Well, that's it so far. My stepmother and my father don't really know," Sakura said. "So you're born from a family of magic? That must be cool. How about Meiling? Does she have magic too?" She asked. 

"No, not really. She wasn't gifted with the magical lineage, like myself, my mother and my sisters all were. I don't know why, but it was probably only gifted to my specific family, and not to the outer relatives. My teacher, Wei, helps me control my powers," Syaoran said. 

"Ah, I see. That's so neat, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Thank you." Syaoran said.   
**  
"Xiaolang is over your house, am I correct, Faye?" Yelan asked as she was talking on the phone with Faye. 

"Yes. He and Sakura are both in the backyard, and they're discussing many things. I'm not going to interrupt them yet, I want them to find out each other's inner abilities," Faye said. 

"Yes...Xiaolang and Sakura might've admitted their abilities that other normal people don't have. But, Faye, are you going to give the Book to her?" Yelan asked. 

"I'm going to as soon as they're finished talking," Faye replied. 

"This is great! Now we have truly found the right owner for this Book and its Cards! I cannot wait to see Keroberus and Yue again (A/N- And I said that these two characters wouldn't be here, hehe.. sorry, guys)!" Yelan exclaimed. 

"Me too!" Faye exclaimed as she continued to look out her window. 

"So, are they done yet?"  
**  
"Sakura, it's getting late. I think I should go now before my mother finds me missing or something like that," Syaoran said as he got up from the swing. 

"A-Alright... Goodnight, Syaoran," Sakura said. 

As Syaoran was about to leave her home, Faye suddenly came to the backyard, and so did Yelan out of nowhere. 

"Hello, Sakura...Xiaolang," Faye greeted. 

"M-Mother!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. 

"Hello, Xiaolang and Sakura, have fun talking? It's so late at night," Yelan said as she went beside Faye.   
"Mother, I'm so sorry! But I...But I...," Syaoran stammered. 

"Don't blame him, please! It isn't his fault!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"It's alright, kids, it's alright! We're not here to punish you two. We're actually glad that you two have just decided to talk at this particular night. What a coincidence, huh, Faye?" Yelan asked. 

"Sure is," Faye said. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Syaoran asked. 

"Alright, we'll just get to the point now, shall we..?" Faye asked as she held her arms high in the air.   
"Mother, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. 

"...Magic," Faye replied. 

"Magic?! You posses magic?!" Sakura and Syaoran both asked, surprised. 

"Yes," Faye said as she then look up to the sky. "Oh hear me, ancient Book of Clow...Reveal thy trueself before me, and release to your true owner! Release!" Faye chanted. 

"Ancient Book of Clow?" Sakura whispered to herself. _"I read about that in this old book I read! An old book from its creator, Clow Reed... Two guardians, Keroberus, guardian of the seal, and Yue, guardian of the moon...My goodness! But why does it concern my stepmom?"_ Sakura thought. 

The Clow Seal appeared under Faye as she was still in a trance with her arms both high up. A bright light shone upon her, and pretty soon, a Book and a Key appeared before her. Faye opened her eyes and took the Book and Key, and the Clow Seal underneath her disappeared. She walked over to the Sakura, then handed the Book and Key to her. 

"Here," Faye said. 

"Why me? I read that it will only open to its true master, Mother. And how do you own it?" Sakura asked. "I don't get it!" She exclaimed. 

"Sakura, those questions will be answered soon. It's the time that the Clow Cards need a master, and Clow Reed has chosen you. Accept your destiny, Sakura," Faye said. 

"But why would I need them? The world's not in danger," Sakura said. 

"Yes, but there will be times when you are going to need to use these cards. I trust you will know the proper time," Faye said. 

"Sakura, now you really posses magic. Your other ability, the ability to see the worlds of Heaven and Hell are still with you, but you should try to practice with this first," Yelan said. 

"How do you know of my ability to see through Heaven and Hell's people?" Sakura asked. "How do you guys know a lot of this stuff? Please tell me!" Sakura pleaded. 

"Patience, Sakura," Faye said. 

"Xiaolang, you are to help Sakura in her training," Yelan said.

"W-Wha?! I am?!" Syaoran asked. 

"Why, you sound like you don't want to help Miss Sakura," Yelan said.

Sakura looked at him with a confused look and he turned red. "N-No, that's not what I meant, Mother!" He exclaimed. 

"Alright then, you are to help Sakura in her training. After she has mastered the basics, the Cards may be converted to her own," Yelan said. 

"Converted to my own? You mean, make them my Cards, as in put them under my name?" Sakura asked. 

Faye and Yelan nodded their heads. "Sakura, it is time you unleash Keroberus, the guardian beast," Faye said. 

"A-Alright..," Sakura whispered. "But I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed. 

"Don't worry," Yelan said. 

"O-Okay, I guess..," Sakura said as she stuck the Key out. "Release!" She yelled.

A bright light shone and it revealed the ancient Staff. The Book magically then opened, and the guardian "beast", Keroberus came out...Yawning. 

"Who disturbed me? I was finally getting some sleep!" Keroberus exclaimed. 

"Keroberus!!" Yelan and Faye both shouted. 

"Keroberus? You mean that this is the guardian "beast" of the ancient seal of Clow? Looks like some stuffed bear to me," Syaoran said. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Who are you calling a stuffed bear?! I am the guardian beast of the ancient seal of Clow! Just look at me!" Keroberus exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but you got the body of a distorted bear with wings, you can't be the guardian beast that I read about," Sakura said with a sweatdrop. 

"Watch you mouth, Missy! Look at me, I'm—What?!" Keroberus exclaimed as he looked down at his own body. "I'm SMALL!" He exclaimed. 

"Ehehehe...Same as ever, huh, Keroberus?" Yelan asked. 

"Yelan! Faye! Long time no see! Now can one of you tell me...WHY AM I IN THIS FORM?!" He asked. 

"Calm down, Kero!" Yelan exclaimed. 

"Yeah, don't you remember that you are in that borrowed form because the Cards haven't acknowledge their new master yet," Faye said. 

"New master? You mean that it isn't one of you two?" Keroberus asked. 

"No," Faye and Yelan both replied. 

"Then who?" Kero asked as he looked at the other two. "Don't tell me its that scrawny brat with the brown eyes," Kero said as he pointed to Syaoran. 

"Who are you calling brat, you demented bear?!" Syaoran asked while getting jumpy. 

"Xiaolang, Kero, calm yourselves, please," Faye said. 

Kero and Syaoran both looked at Faye with a sweatdrop. "Sorry," They both said. 

"Keroberus, I'll let you know that this boy is my son," Yelan said. "And over here, Sakura, is Faye's stepdaughter," She said. 

"So you're the son of Yelan Li, eh? Why aren't you like your Mother? So nice and kind, brat?" Kero asked. 

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled. 

"Kero!" Yelan yelled. 

Kero sweatdropped. "Ehehe...Sorry," He said while rubbing his head. "And you're Faye's stepdaughter? What happened to your real mom? You look nothing at all like Faye," Kero said. 

"M-My real mother? I don't remember my real mother... She died when I was about 3...Because she got sick or something... Then when I was 13, my dad remarried to Faye," Sakura said while looking away. 

"I see.. Well, Sakura! I think this will be pleasant, working with you and all as the new master. Pretty soon, you'll be the Mistress of the Cards! Now that's something I'd like to see!" Kero exclaimed. 

Sakura laughed a little. "I'm glad," She said. 

"Well, I think that it is very late. We should go home. Come on, Xiaolang," Yelan said as she started to walk out. "Goodnight Faye, Sakura, and Kero. It was nice to see you Kero." Yelan said. 

"Goodnight, Mrs. Kinomoto. ...'Night Sakura." Syaoran said. 

Sakura waved her hand. "Goodnight..." She whispered. "Well, let's go in, Kero! You can sleep in my room!"

"Heh-heh-heh! Alright!" Kero exclaimed as she flew by Sakura's shoulder. Sakura started to walk inside. "'Night, Mom." 

"Goodnight, Sakura..." Faye whispered as she watched Sakura enter the door. _"Sakura...Can you really be up to this? Is it because that I am not your real mother, that you cannot be comfortable with all of this?"_ Faye shook his head. "No!" She yelled. "I may not be able to take the place of her real mother, but I'm doing the best I can! Am I...Nadeshiko? My...dear friend?"   
**  
2 days later...   
"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Okite (Get up!)! Anata ni naru okureteiru ka (You are going to become late!)!!" Fujitaka exclaimed in Japanese. 

"Hoe!!" Sakura screamed as she put her uniform on quickly. 

Kero sighed. "Soshite watashi wa anata kangae ka hitori no sorera no shojos ka (And I thought you are one of those girls).." He said in Japanese as he yawned. 

"Iru shizukesa! (Be quiet!)" Sakura yelled in Japanese as she grabbed her messenger bag. "Ima watashi wa iku (I'm going now). Iru zen, daijobu (Be good, okay)?" Sakura said as she ran down the stairs. 

"Hai, hai.. (yeah, yeah)" Kero sighed as he yawned some more.   
**  
"Ohayo, otosan (Good morning, father). Okasan hidari ni mo? (Mother left already?)" Sakura asked in Japanese. 

"Hai (Yes). Isogu, Sakura-san (Hurry up, Sakura-san)." Fujitaka said. 

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down.   
**  
_"Watashi wa okureteriru! Watashi wa okureteriru! (I'm late! I'm late!)"_ Sakura thought as she ran to the bus stop. "Please be there, bus!" She said in Chinese as she ran faster. 

"Well, look who finally came! Don't worry, Sakura-chan! You're not late!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

Sakura was breathing heavily. "I woke up too late. And it was all because I was learning how to control my magic too!" She exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan ! You'll get the hang of it! Right, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. 

Syaoran jumped of surprised and blushed while in the process of nodding his head. 

"But still, I can't believe that you have magic and I don't! I mean, I'm a Li first of all," Meiling said. 

"Don't worry, Meiling. You're good at a lot stuff that I'm not good at," Sakura said. 

The bus pulled up and Meiling started to board it. "Yeah, but I guess that shouldn't matter, huh? Well, let's go, Sakura and Tomoyo! Come on, Xiaolang," Meiling said. 

"Okay," Tomoyo said while following after her. 

As Sakura was about to board she noticed Syaoran's unusual silence. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" She asked. 

Syaoran jumped and blushed. "N-Nothing. Let's go." He said while he boarded the bus. 

"O-Okay.."   
**

"So, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said while all of them sat in their usual spot at the back. 

"Yeah?" Sakura asked as she looked at her friend. Syaoran and Meiling were watching. 

Tomoyo smiled. "Sakura-chan, anata kaifuku suru sore wa? (You get over it, Sakura-chan?)" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura blushed and smiled softly. "U-Un.. Ah, Tomoyo-chan...Demo... Watashi wa suru shiru dóyatte watashi omou ni tsuite Syaoran mada.. (Y-Yeah.. Ah, Tomoyo...but...I do not know how I feel about Syaoran yet..)..," She replied. 

Syaoran blushed because he heard his name. _"What are they talking about..?"_ He thought.

"Anata ano kotae nozomu ni. (The answer will come to you.)" Tomoyo said as she started to laugh a bit. 

"If it were that easy," Sakura said while switching the dialect.   
"Finally! With you two talking Japanese, we can't understand a word you guys are saying! So, what were you talking about? I heard Xiaolang's name there," Meiling said. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "Meiling, it's none of your business," He said. 

"Hey, you would want to know what they are saying about you, am I right?" Meiling asked. 

Syaoran blushed. "T-That may be true, but I don't go around being nosy like you," He said while leaning back. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Meiling shot back. 

They started arguing and Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped. "I guess with the both of them fighting, they won't ask us about what we were talking about," Tomoyo said. 

"Ehehehe.. Interesting, Sakura-san and Daidouji-san," Koji said while he turned around on his seat. "Daidouji-san's right, Sakura-san," He said. 

"Koji-san, I don't know what to do yet, this is new..," Sakura said. 

"I know, this is something that everyone will have to experience once in their lives. Just remember, and I quote in the great words of Daidouji-san, Anata ano kotae nozomu ni.'," He said, quoting Tomoyo in Japanese. 

"Un! (Yeah)" Sakura said.  
  
**  
After the long tiring day of another day of school, Sakura and Syaoran met up with Ahling in first period as usual... Yet, she and her friends didn't say a word to those two, and gave Sakura dirty looks without her knowing. Ahling was still heartbroken about the whole ordeal, and she was set on getting revenge on Sakura... 

So, after lunch and two periods, came the famous Home Economics with Ms. Yang as the teacher. 

"Good day, class! How was your weekend?" Ms. Yang asked. 

"Fine," The class replied. 

"Well you guys seem in the mood," Ms. Yang said sarcastically. "Anyway, the trip is next week. You remember right? I can't believe how fast the days went. Oh by the way, how was that party? The party in the President's home on October 29?" Ms. Yang said. 

Everyone who attended the party kept silent, not revealing a word about what happened in the masquerade. 

"Ookay.. I take it that it was...Fun. Anyway, place your journals in front of you so I can collect them," Ms. Yang said. 

All students did as instructed and Ms. Yang collected them. "Good... Now, I'll give you your new status report," Ms. Yang started to read off names and Sakura and Syaoran came last. "Sakura and Xiaolang, get your status report," Ms. Yang said. 

"K," They both said as they got up and got it. They returned to their seats and their expression were the same as ever. The status report read:  
**  
**Group:** Kinomoto Sakura & Li Xiaolang  
**Age:** Both 25 years old  
**Xiaolang's Occupation:** Musician, that only gets $20 a week..   
**Sakura's Occupation:** Artist who only gets 10 cents for every portrait  
**Xiaolang's Current Condition:** Fine  
**Sakura's Current Condition:** Still pregnant, but Fine  
**Current Balance:** $9,000  
**Personal Items:** Paint, brushes, canvases, music paper, songs, instruments, 40 lb. refrigerator full of food  
**  
"Well, we lost that almost broken radio', and we lost some food too. And while we're at it, we lost money," Sakura said with a sweatdrop. 

"Ms. Yang, who decides how much money we lose and don't lose?" Syaoran asked. 

"I do. Of course, I can't let a family like you get bankrupt. The reason why I took $6000 away from you guys was to challenge you. You'll know what I mean when you guys have a real family," Ms. Yang said. 

"I-I see..," Syaoran said. 

"At least your salary went up $10, Syaoran. We can probably survive," Sakura said. 

Syaoran smiled. "I know we can," He said. 

Sakura looked at him and smiled. 

"Class, class! Since it is nearly November, not to mention our field trip, I'll give you guys the assignment of what you guys are supposed to do there," Ms. Yang said as the class gave full attention. "2 groups will be living together. I know I said 3 before, but I changed my mind about it. I'll decide what other group will be living with you. Um, you guys will be living in a cabin, and we'll visit the towns so you guys can stock up on supplies and such. And whatever occupation you are given, you are TO DO. By doing your occupation, you earn more money which will be added to your status reports. So, whatever occupation you are doing, people in the town will give you play money in return. Several people up in the towns will be expecting you guys to DO YOUR WORK, so you better in order to get the money, alright?" 

"Yeah." The class said. 

"Good." Ms. Yang said. 

**  
"I'm so excited about that trip!" Sakura exclaimed while she and the rest were walking on the sidewalk. 

"It's next week right? I gotta start packing," Tomoyo said. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Meiling said. 

Meiling and Tomoyo noticed the silence between Syaoran and decided to leave them alone. "Tomoyo, I need something from this store here, come with me. Xiaolang, keep Sakura company." She said as she went into the grocery store. 

"Okay!" Tomoyo said while entering the store. 

"M-Meiling..!" Syaoran stammered while blushing. 

"Syaoran...," Sakura whispered. 

"W-What is it?" Syaoran asked. 

"Ms. Yang told me that she is pairing our group with Ahling and Koji.. I don't know if I can handle that...," 

"Don't worry, Sakura. Ahling can't get in our way, I can make sure of that." Syaoran said. 

"Thank you, Syaoran.."  
**  
_"We'll just see about that..."_ Ahling thought evilly.   
---  
What's gonna happen?? Stay tuned for chapter 10! **- Love Upon The Snow -**  
R&R, please, they're greatly appreciated!  
~ azngurL  



	10. Love Upon The Snow - Ghosts of Heaven

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I got chapter 10 out! Fast, aren't I? Hee-hee. I'm almost to **200** reviews, I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Wow, this is the first story of mine to ever get that far...Anyway, please R&R, alright? Please! They're greatly appreciated and I get inspired all the time by them to get chapters out faster. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters except for Faye, Ahling, Lei, Koji, Ms. Yang.   
****  
_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_

**- Chapter 10 - Love Upon the Snow. Ghosts of Heaven... -  
****

_"Maybe I can't do anything about them anymore...Maybe this is all a big mistake. Kinomoto and Xiaolang think that I have to be the meanest girl in this whole school..."_ Ahling thought while holding her head.   


"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Ms. Yang called out with a clipboard. "Alright, board the bus! We're leaving now to the mountains!" Ms. Yang exclaimed. 

"Yay!!" The whole class yelled while boarding the bus. As everyone was in, Ms. Yang entered in herself.   


"Now, for several reasons, I must assign you all bus partners," Ms. Yang said.

The whole class groaned in disappointment. 

"Now, now, children! Don't be upset! I made sure that all of you are with your partner...For several reasons. Now, Tomoyo with Eriol, Ahling with Koji, Meiling with Hiroyuki, Sakura with Xiaolang...," And she went on until the last couple. "Now, we are set to go! Mr. Driver, leave this school campus grounds!" She yelled.   


"Gee, is Ms. Yang high or something?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo who started laughing. 

"Hey, Syaoran, Ms. Yang gave me an A on my journal. How about you?" She asked. 

Syaoran started to blush. "She gave me an A also," He replied. 

"Cool! You must've written some explainable things. Will you let me see it later?" She asked. 

"Of course," He replied with Sakura smiling in the background. 

Meanwhile, Ahling was being unusually silent... 

"Ahling, is anything wrong?" Koji asked. 

Ahling shook her head slowly. "Nothing.." 

"I don't believe you," Koji said. 

Ahling sighed and leaned back. "Koji...You knew that I never had a chance with Xiaolang, did you? You knew that, the minute his engagement to Kinomoto was announced on TV that they looked like a picture perfect couple, didn't you?" She asked. 

"A-Ahling, what are you talking about...? I mean, I knew you had liked Xiaolang for a long time, but what got you thinking about all this? Usually, you would think that you are going to be the one he is going to love," Koji admitted. 

Ahling blushed. "I love Xiaolang...," She whispered. "But Kinomoto is so much better than me...He doesn't even notice me. I knew that he would only seek me out as a friend', but never a lover'. And because of what I did in that masked party is simply inexcusable...He thinks that I'm some bitch now," She whispered softly. 

"Look, Ahling, I may not be good in these types of situations, but I give advice. You really love Xiaolang, but you think that Sakura has a better chance with him. So? There's always many other guys out there in the world who is for you. They don't have to be the Xiaolang Li that every girl is in love with. Guys come and go...This sorta thing happens all the time, you just gotta know how to deal with it," Koji said. (**AN**: This whole thing happened to me, except I didn't slap anybody or had fights like Ahling, ^.^;;)

"Koji...Is that true? But then why do I cry at nights when I think about what's going to happen? I've been trying my hardest just to break those two up. They even talk bad things about future doings that I might do... And now, I don't know what...I don't know what to do..." She whispered while covering her eyes full of tears. 

"Ahling..." 

**

And so, the long journey to the mountains, south of Hong Kong took many others, but these kids will still willing to go...Then after about 3 hours or so, they finally got to the majestic snow-covered mountains. 

"Wow!!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped upon the snow. "This place looks so pretty!" She exclaimed. 

"I know right?" Tomoyo asked while recording the entire scenery. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan, you brought that on this trip? I thought you gave up on recording," 

"Now where did you hear that?" Tomoyo asked. 

"From you, my dear best friend," Sakura said while sweatdropping. 

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!!" Tomoyo laughed. 

"Alright, class! Assemble into your groups of 2 couples now!" Ms. Yang yelled. 

The students did as instructed and Sakura, Syaoran, Koji, and Ahling were in their groups. Ahling still remained silent and was blushing at the sight of Syaoran. And so, they went to their cabins...   
**  
"How many rooms are in here?" Sakura asked as she entered in. 

"Looks like two rooms with two beds. And all I can say is that boys should be with boys and girls should be with girls," Koji said. 

Ahling became shocked as well as Sakura. "W-What, Koji?" Ahling asked. 

"You and Sakura will share a room, got it?" Koji asked while winking to Ahling. 

Ahling blushed. "Y-Yeah, sure," Ahling said while entering the room. 

Sakura sighed then followed Ahling. 

"What are you doing, Koji? You know what happened," Syaoran said. 

"Is this jealousy that I think is emitting from you?" Koji asked as he entered into the other room. 

"What?" Syaoran asked.   
**  
As Sakura and Ahling were unpacking, there was a silence between the two, then Ahling broke it. "Um...Sakura...I-I'm...I-I'm...," Ahling started. 

Sakura looked at her. "Y-Yes?" She asked. 

"I'm..." Ahling stammered. 

"Hey, Ahling! Let's all go out now and explore the town! I gotta get my job to support you and the kids'," Koji said while barging into the door. 

Ahling and Sakura sweatdropped. "O-Okay," Ahling said while exiting the room. 

"'Bye..," Sakura said as she watched them leave. Then the room was completely empty and silent...   
_"Help me..."_ A voice whispered in the wind. 

Sakura turned around immediately. "Who's there?!" She screeched. 

"Help me..." The voice said again as it took a form. She was a human girl, about Sakura's age...But she was a ghost. 

Sakura became surprised, and yet scared. "Are you...? Are you a ghost? From what realm?" She asked.   
_"A ghost of many from the heavens..."_ The girl replied. _"Please help me. You are the only one who can..." _  
"What do you want me to do?" Sakura asked silently. 

_"I lost my ring that my beloved had given me...I lost it because it dropped down from the skies...It is still out there somewhere. Now, I cannot rest because my beloved and I are supposed to be married. Please help me, I know that you can,"_ The girl said. 

"A-Alright, tell me where you lost it...," Sakura said as she threw a jacket on. She headed out of the room and the ghostly girl disappeared. "Syaoran! I'll be going out for awhile, I'll be back in at least a half and hour, okay?" She asked. 

"You want me to come with you? Where are you going?" Syaoran asked from upstairs. 

"Nowhere in particular, I'm just going to explore the place... By myself. Bye." Sakura said as she exited the cabin. 

"Alright...I'll be there in a bit...," Syaoran said while unpacking his clothes in the upstairs room. When he heard the door shut, his head shot up. "_I sense...An aura around here...But it's not Sakura's. What the? Who is this..?" _He thought as he headed out the door. "Sakura!!"   
**  
Sakura walked outside to a path leading up to a cliff and a dead end. With trees surrounding her and utter silence, no one really knew that such a path existed, nonetheless that Sakura was even there. 

The ghost girl appeared again. "Is this where you lost it?" Sakura asked as she pointed to the lands in front of her. Only the cliff stood in her way. One fall, and she could be gone forever... 

_"Yes...I lost it in this cliff. My ring just fell from the heavens and down to this mountain...,"_ The ghost said. 

"Tell me...Do you have a name?" Sakura asked. 

_"My name is Yuri...," _Yuri replied. 

"Yuri...? Yuri means Lily in Japanese romanji...Does this mean that you are Japanese? What were you doing in the Chinese mountains?" Sakura asked. 

_"My ring fell from the heavens down on this mountain...Down where my lover first confessed his love for me...I need the ring so we can finally get married,"_ Yuri said. 

"I see...Now you want to get married in heaven's light? Is this the reason you sought me out?" Sakura asked. 

Yuri nodded her head. _"It is somewhere down there, in the very deep canyon. I, myself, do not know how deep...," _

_"How am I going to get this ring?" _Sakura thought as she looked down at the canyon. _"This must be at least a 1000 mile drop...,_". "Wait! I know!" Sakura said as she took her key out. 

Sakura released the staff, and took out the Fly Card. "Fly!" She shouted as wings sprouted among her staff. "Will you follow me?" She asked. 

_"Of course."_ Yuri replied. 

"Let's go." Sakura said as she sat on her staff. Then she flew down into the canyon, and Yuri followed.   
**  
"Sakura!! Sakura!! Where are you?!" Syaoran yelled while running throughout the snowy fields. 

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Sakura is gone, I don't know where!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"Gone? Don't you think you're overreacting a bit, Xiaolang? She probably went for a walk," Meiling said.   
"I know, she told me that. But when she went out I felt this aura...An aura that felt like it didn't belong to this world," Syaoran said. 

"In other words, you are talking about a ghost," Eriol said as he came into scene. 

"E-Eriol?! What are you doing here?! How would you know?" Syaoran asked. 

"You have magic, don't you, Xiaolang? I myself, posses such powers," Eriol replied. 

"What?!" Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo all screeched. 

"Well this is a first." Tomoyo muttered. 

"Eriol, do you know where Sakura went?" Syaoran asked. 

"I sense an aura quite like Sakura's, going north. Then I sensed another aura following her. I think it was a ghost." Eriol said. 

"Alright, let's go." Syaoran said.   
**  
Sakura flew down the deep canyon, and it kept on getting darker and darker as she was going in. She could no longer see no sun, when she reached the bottom... Then, she saw something sparkling within the snow. 

"What's that?" Sakura asked herself as she saw something sparkling. "Maybe Yuri's ring?" She asked herself as she got closer. As she was walking on the ground floor, the Fly disappeared from the staff and she walked over to the snow-covered bush. 

She dug through the snow with the object still sparkling, and found a silver engagement ring. "Wow!" Sakura exclaimed as she took it out. "Is this it, Yuri?" Sakura asked as she presented it to her. 

Yuri smiled widely and gladly took the ring in which Sakura gave to her. "_Thank you, Kinomoto Sakura! Thank you! Now, my beloved and I can finally get married in heaven's light!"_ Yuri exclaimed. 

"Thank goodness," Sakura said. 

_"Now that you have helped me, my beloved and I can fulfil our destiny in the heavens. Thank you..."_ Yuri said as she bowed before Sakura. Then she faded away... 

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead. "You're welcome...," Sakura whispered as she took out the Fly Card again. As she was about to summon it, an earthquake occurred, and Sakura fell to the ground. "What the?" Sakura asked as she look up. 

Sakura heard rumbling...Loud rumbling, and she was still on her knees. She squinted to look at what it was all about, and then she saw snow...Coming down in large chunks. 

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she got up. "F-Fly!" She shouted. Nothing happened and she got worried. "Fly!!" She shouted again. "Fly!! Fly!!" She repeated as she dropped to her knees. "Why aren't you working...?" She asked with hot tears coming out of her eyes. "Someone!!!!! Someone please....HELP ME!!" She screamed. 

**  
"What was that earthquake all about?" Syaoran asked as he got up from the ground. 

"I don't know," Tomoyo said while walking around. 

"Everyone!!! Everyone!!!! Sakura is missing! Sakura is missing!" Ms. Yang shouted as she ran to the students. 

All the students gathered up, including Syaoran and the rest. 

"We can't find Sakura anywhere. Originally, she was supposed to go to the painter's workshop, but she hasn't showed up for at least an hour or so! Who knows where she is?" Ms. Yang asked. 

Everyone shrugged and Syaoran came in. "We're looking for her ourselves. We got no clue," Syaoran said. 

Another earthquake occurred, and most of the students fell to the ground. 

"Everyone! Please remain calm! An avalanche has just occurred in the northern part of the mountains!" A policeman on the loudspeaker exclaimed. 

"An avalanche?" Meiling asked herself. 

"Syaoran, I sense Sakura's aura in the northern mountains," Eriol whispered. 

"What?!" Syaoran asked. 

"Someone!! Someone please...HELP ME!!!" A voice echoed throughout the valley. 

"That sounded like Sakura!" Students kept exclaiming. 

"Everyone, to the northern part!" Ms. Yang as she started running. 

All the students started running, but Syaoran was the fastest to get up there.   
**  
Syaoran got to the northern, but it was only him since he was the fastest. He saw the enormous chunks of snow pouring into the canyon and could clearly sense that Sakura's aura was down there. 

_"I'm coming..." _Syaoran thought as he took out an ofuda. Before he used it, he jumped off the cliff. 

"What the?! Xiaolang what are you doing?! You're going to die!!" Meiling screamed as the whole class got there. "XIAOLANG!!!" She screamed. 

"Sakura!! Xiaolang!! No!!" Ms. Yang shouted as she dropped to her knees and started crying. Several students comforted her. 

"No....No...No!! Syaoran!! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Tomoyo yelled with tears coming out of his eyes. 

"Oh my God...Heaven...Heaven help them..." Ahling whispered as she watched Syaoran falling off.   
**  
When Syaoran was near the point where everyone from above couldn't see him, he took his ofuda and held it tightly. "Wind Descend!!" He shouted as an air cushion of wind appeared beneath, preventing a fatal fall. He slowly descended to the ground which was completely covered in snow. _"Her aura is weak..."_ He thought as he walked around. "She could be below me...Sakura!" He yelled as he started digging the snow for her. 

"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura, don't die! Please!" He said as he continued digging.   
**  
"Umph...Ugh...I can't move...," Sakura faintly whispered beneath the snow. "Why aren't I dead...? But...I cannot breathe, it's too hard...I need to get out...," She said as she slowly took out the Fiery card. "F-Fiery...Ugh... F-Fiery...Thaw the snow..." She whispered. "_I need my staff...But I can't use it with all this pressure on me..." _She thought. "P-Please...I cannot use my staff...But I need to get out...I-I can't die yet...I-I never told Syaoran an answer...Please..." She whispered as she closed her eyes with tears coming out.   


The Fiery started to glow and it took its true form. Fiery started to thaw the snow, and Syaoran saw it above him. 

_"Sakura's alive!"_ He thought.   
**  
When all the snow had thawed, Sakura was there on the very ground, unconscious as the Fiery went pack into her pocket. Syaoran ran to her quickly and held her with Sakura's head on his lap. 

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he shook her. 

Sakura started to groan and she opened her eyes at half-lit. As her vision became clearer and clearer, she looked closer to see that it was Syaoran. "S-Syaoran...You came...You came through this canyon for me..? H-How did you—"

"Shh...," Syaoran said softly as he placed his fingers to her lips. He scooped her up and looked at her. "We can't really get up with my magic, but I know that your can work once you're rested up. We'll stay here for awhile until you feel better, okay?" He asked. 

"A-Alright." Sakura stammered while blushing. 

**  
Syaoran found a nearby cave in which they can stay in. But the climate was too cold for anybody to warm up, so Syaoran casted a fire ofuda to keep them both warm. Sakura leaned against the walls of the cave with her eyes still half-lit open. 

"I don't know why the Fly Card wouldn't work when I tried summoning it," She whispered, breaking the silence between them. 

"Fly wouldn't work?" Syaoran asked as he was trying to keep the fire going. 

"I tried summoning it, but it didn't work," Sakura whispered. 

"Maybe you weren't up to using it. You see, you gotta have positive energy to use magic, it doesn't really work if your feelings get in the way of your powers...Although, it usually works when you're angry or something. But you were too worried, so Fly probably didn't know what to do," Syaoran explained. 

"I-I see...I should've known...," Sakura whispered as she turned her head away to the entrance of the cave. Night had fallen already, and both of them knew that everyone might of been dead worried already. "Everyone's probably worried. What will we tell them when we both come up?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to look at Syaoran. 

"We'll just say that we found a path leading upward...Or something. I don't know!" Syaoran said, getting confused. 

Sakura started to laugh softly. "W-What? What's so funny?" Syaoran asked while blushing. 

"Heh-heh, nothing, Syaoran. I just think it's cute when you get confused easily. I never knew that people like you can act so weak when they appear strong and confident. Although, I'm not saying that you're weak, Syaoran...I like your confidence, I wish that I too can have something like that one day," Sakura said. 

"You're confident, Sakura. More confident then I'll ever be," Syaoran said while looking away. "Anyway, I'm going to go look around for a while. Do you think you'll be okay on your own for a while?" He asked while getting up. 

"I'll be fine...." She replied while wrapping herself. 

Syaoran left and Sakura stared straight at the fire. 

**  
About 30 minutes passed, and Syaoran started to head back to the cave. 

"I should go back so I can see if Sakura is feeling better...," Syaoran thought as he was walking. When he got to a about a 100 meter range, he stopped in his tracks because he heard singing. 

_"I promise to be by your side...Forever more  
If we're close or if we are far apart,  
You are always gonna be the flame in my heart..." _

Syaoran walked in while Sakura was singing, and Sakura immediately stopped. 

"Syaoran! I had no idea...! Y-You heard me singing, right?" Sakura asked while blushing. 

"Y-Yes. That's a nice song, even though I heard a section of it. What's it called?" Syaoran asked while sitting beside her. 

Sakura kept staring at the fire. "It's called, The Flame in My Heart'. It's a really unknown song to lots of people...," She replied. 

"So how do you know it?" Syaoran asked. 

"I had a dream that my old mother was singing it to me. I started crying, and she told me that we will always be together no matter what. And then Faye came along...I thought that she was a gift from my mom in heaven," Sakura said as she hugged herself. 

"I see," Syaoran said. 

"...That song tells of people separating from each other, saying that we will meet again and such. But...can that really be true? If two people separate, what are the chances of them seeing each other again?" She asked. 

"When two people who are close separate, they are bound to see them again, Sakura. It's like, they cannot actually say goodbye' to them. It's more of like...'I know we'll see each other again', that kind of stuff. Hey, have you ever heard of the story of the two lovers who had to separate?" Syaoran asked. 

"No, tell it to me," Sakura said. 

"Well these two people were deeply in love, yet they could not really admit it to each other. Their families also pushed them towards marriage, I think it was arranged... Anyway, when their families all left them here on these snowy mountains of Hong Kong, the boy finally got the courage to tell the girl that he loved her. And with all her courage, she told him the same. All so, when they were finally a couple, a dark force arrived. This dark force was angry because he was jealous that the two was together, and wanted them to separate. When he was in the process of taking the girl away, the boy went to risk his life out for her...Meaning that, he sacrificed his life in order to protect her, and also killing the dark force in the process.   


Now, because her loved one had died, his final words to her were, It's never "goodbye", but "until we meet again.', and with that he died in her arms... The girl was so upset, but she knew she would see him again, the boy knew that they would. So then one day, the girl got very sick...She was on the verge on death, and she didn't want to die just yet. She knew it had to happen, but before she died she went to this very mountain and said, I knew we were going to meet again...'." Syaoran said. 

"And she died right there...?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran nodded her head. "Nowadays, all the people here call it Snow Lily Mountain', because the girl's name was Lily in Japanese or somewhat. Now, people say that they saw something like a ring falling down this very canyon, and believe that it was Lily's," Syaoran said. 

_"What the...? Yuri is apart of an ancient legend? So...Yuri probably lost her ring in heaven, and dropped it here... "_ Sakura thought as she held her head. 

"Anyway, Sakura. I sensed an aura following you. Who was it?" Syaoran asked. 

"...It was Lily's. Or, Yuri', in Japanese romanji...," Sakura replied. 

"W-what?! That can't be! She lived like over 1000 years ago!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"You are forgetting, my dear Syaoran that I can see ghosts of Heaven and Hell. Yuri sought me out because she dropped her ring down this canyon and wanted me to find it. That's why I was down here in the first place. When I found the ring and gave it to Yuri, she disappeared and the avalanche occurred," Sakura said. 

"That must've been nice...Meeting a legend of 1000 years ago," Syaoran said. 

"Yes it was. I meet a lot of people who were known a lot throughout the entire world...Anyway, I think that I am better now. Should we go?" Sakura asked while getting up. 

"Yeah." Syaoran replied as he and Sakura walked out of the cave.   
**  
Sakura summoned the staff and the Fly Card. She sat on it and so did Syaoran, and they flew up out of the deep canyon. 

When they reached the surface, Tomoyo and Eriol were still by the cliff, waiting for something of some sort. Eriol had told Tomoyo that he could trace both of their aura's from down there, and that they were still alive, so they both waited, and now Sakura and Syaoran finally came. 

"Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran up to hug Sakura. 

The Fly disappeared, and the staff went back to its Key form. "Tomoyo-chan, gomen nasai (Tomoyo, I'm sorry)..." Sakura whispered. 

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu...(Sakura, it's alright)," Tomoyo said with tears coming out of her eyes. Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Eriol, can you tell the others and Ms. Yang that Sakura-chan and Syaoran are here?"   


"Sure, Tomoyo." Eriol said as he ran off. 

"Syaoran!!" Tomoyo yelled as she hugged him too., "Thank goodness...Thank goodness...You rescued Sakura-chan, I can thank you a million times...," Tomoyo said. 

"No problem, Tomoyo...," Syaoran said as Tomoyo broke away and confronted both of them. 

"Never ever scare me like that again," Tomoyo said. 

"I won't," Sakura said. 

"Xiaolang!!! Xiaolang!!!! XIAOLANG!!" Meiling screamed as she ran into scene with tears in her eyes. She ran and hugged Syaoran while crying. 

"M-Meiling...," Syaoran stammered as he saw the whole class come. 

"Never do that again...I was so worried...Xiaolang...," Meiling whispered as she broke away. "You're so stupid to do that...But then you were brave, I admire your courage, Xiaolang," Meiling whispered. 

Syaoran smiled. "Thank you, Meiling," He whispered. 

"Sakura! Xiaolang! How did you guys...? How did you guys make it out?" Ms. Yang asked as she came into view. 

"When the earthquake occurred, I lost my balance on the cliff and fell off. I also got caught in that avalanche. When I woke up again, I saw Syaoran, so...," Sakura started as she stared at Syaoran. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. "...Er, so then... We found out that there was a pathway going upward and we used it, but it took us a while..," Syaoran said._ "Please believe us, please believe us,"_ He thought. 

Ms. Yang fell to her knees with tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank, God...Thank, God. As long as you two are alright...But, Xiaolang, how did you prevent that fall?" She asked. 

Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. 

"Yeah, how did you prevent that deep fall?" All the students questioned him. 

"Uh...Er...Um...," Syaoran stammered. 

"As he fell, he grabbed on to one of those Chinese bamboo branches sticking out on the walls and slowly climbed down. How can you forget, Syaoran?" Sakura asked while giggling. "Don't forget that he is a skilled martial artist," Sakura said. 

"Yeah, she's right." The students said. 

"Well! How about we all go out for dinner, in celebration that Xiaolang and Sakura are both safe!" Ms. Yang exclaimed. 

"YEAH!!" The whole class bellowed as they followed Ms. Yang south. 

All was left was Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling. 

"Thanks, Sakura. I owe you one," Syaoran said. 

"You're welcome, Syaoran. I had to owe you because you thought of our excuse," Sakura said. 

All of a sudden, Ahling came into view. "Do you really expect me to believe that story?" She asked as she confronted them. 

"A-Ahling!!" Syaoran stammered. 

"I know for a fact that you could not just grabbed on of the branches of the walls because you were falling dead center, Xiaolang. And Chinese bamboo doesn't grow on these mountains. I can't believe the others fell for it, such idiots...," Ahling sighed. 

"So, what's it to you?" Meiling asked. 

"No need for an attitude, Meiling. I know for a fact that there's no pathway down there, it's simply impossible," Ahling said. 

"How would you know?" Eriol asked. 

"Do the math, Hiiragizawa. But, I won't tell anybody, they wouldn't care. Well anyway, I'll see you two at the cabin, see ya." Ahling said as she started to walk. 

"Argh, that Ahling is pissing me off badly!" Meiling exclaimed. 

_"Ahling..."_ Sakura thought as she watched her walk away. 

**  
Sakura and Syaoran both got back to their cabins, and was really tired because of their long days. Before that though, Sakura made a stop at the artist's gallery to receive her "job", and she would literally get 10 cents a painting.. And so when they got home, Sakura and Syaoran greeted each other goodnight and went to their rooms. 

Sakura entered her room and Ahling as sitting on her bed already in her pajamas. She was deep in thought, and when Sakura put her canvas down, it made a big noise that got Ahling surprised. 

"Oh, I'm sorry...Did I bother you?" Sakura asked as she took off her jacket. 

"Not really," Ahling said. 

"You looked deep in thought, Ahling. Thinking of anything in particular?" Sakura asked. 

"No, I was meditating," Ahling replied as she continued to stare out the window. 

"Meditating? You do that?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah, it calms me down. My brother and I would always use to meditate when we were young...before he became a model. It takes away the stress and brings me somewhere else you know?" Ahling as she looked at Sakura. 

"Really? I never meditated before. I heard that the Chinese were very fond of it," Sakura said as she sat on her bed. 

"Well, how about the both of us try it?" Ahling asked as she walked over. 

"A-Ahling...," Sakura whispered. 

"What? What is it?" Ahling asked. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought that you hated me," Sakura whispered. 

"Kinomoto, we had our troubles before. I had to admit that I was jealous...Xiaolang and I can never be together, but I know that you and him can. I don't mind all that stuff anymore, honestly...I actually...," Ahling stopped as she started to blush. 

"You actually what?" Sakura asked. 

Ahling got up and shut the door. "I don't love Xiaolang anymore, I actually fell in love with another boy...Who's somewhat similar to Xiaolang, but he has his special ways, I admire him for that," Ahling said while blushing. 

Sakura smiled. "Aw, who?" She asked. 

"Can I trust you?" Ahling asked. 

"Of course you can!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped. "Please tell me, Ahling!" She pleaded. 

"Alright, alright...I now love...Koji."   
---  
Ooo!! Ahling doesn't love Syaoran anymore, is everyone happy?? ^///^ *blush*, sorry for the unexpected cliff-hanger, chapter 11 will be posted out soon! 

Now, R&R please, I get chapters out faster if they do. I'm not asking for much am I? Wai! Read my other stories if your interested too, so time can pass quicker once the next chapter's out ^///^!  
~ **a**z**n**g**u**r**L** aka **L**a**u**re**n** ^.^

||*- ||_ || ||D

||D ||* || || 


	11. I Hear A Love Song (Love Song Ga Kikoeru...

**Author's Notes:** Hey, guys..! Well anyway, here's chapter 11. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, ^///^, you guys are the BEST! I love you all!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Please continue to R&R!

Oh yea, this chapter is going to be a sad one with an unexpected ending to it. The next chapter will be posted out quickly. 

A song's gonna be featured in this chapter from the movie, Tenchi In Love 2' ( I love Tenchi Muyo!!!), and I took the **English **form only, okay??

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or any of its characters. The only ones I own is Faye, Ahling, Koji, Lei, and Ms. Yang. I don't own Love Song no Kikoeru' either. 

**_Seeking My Heart  
_A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_

**Chapter 11 - I Want To Hear a Love Song**

"Wai!! You like Koji-san? Wai, wai! Cute!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Kinomoto, not so loud, please?" Ahling asked. 

Sakura stopped. "Sorry," She said. 

"So k," Ahling said while blushing. "Now that I admitted it to you, you have Xiaolang all to yourself. The only problem is my brother," Ahling said. 

Sakura looked at the floor. "Lei...Does he love me that much...?" She asked. 

"Yes. So much it makes me sick, Kinomoto. He's my brother, I only want the best for him, but that doesn't mean that he should hurt others with his actions," Ahling said. 

Sakura nodded. 

"Anyway. You're a painter'? You should get painting if you need the money," Ahling said as she picked up Sakura's paints and canvases. "Here," 

"O-Okay," Sakura said as she took them. 

"I want to meditate so I'll need some quiet here," Ahling said as she opened the door. 

"Okay. I'll come back in an hour." Sakura said as she went out to the living room.   
**  
_"Ga, I can't even draw, what am I supposed to do? I can't sell any of what I could draw for even a penny,"_ Sakura thought as she sat down. "What am I supposed to paint?" She asked herself as she set her canvas up. _"Magic-related...Fantasy...I've always wanted to paint a picture of my imagination...,"_ Sakura thought as she dipped her brush in paint. 

She started to paint with various types of blue. It looked like she was creating the sky with the sun shining brightly. She drew trees covered in snow, and a cliff...And upon that cliff, she drew a girl facing north towards the sun. "What the?" Sakura thought as she examined her painting. "Weird, it's as if I drew...Yuri or something," Sakura said to herself as she took the painting down. 

She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. "This place is so creepy at night...With all those stories and such," Sakura whispered. 

_"Hahaha,"_ A voice cackled in the wind.   
Sakura shot up and looked around. "Who is it?" She asked as she got up. "Who are you?"

_"Hahaha...,"_ The voice laughed again. 

"You're...You're a ghost, aren't you? Where are you from?" Sakura asked. 

_"Hahaha...Heh-heh-heh-heh... I'm from...Hell,"_ The dark voice whispered. 

"H-Hell?" Sakura asked as she turned around again. "What do you want?!" She asked. 

_"You helped Yuri fulfil her destiny, I cannot let you get away from that....Sakura....,"_ The dark voice whispered. 

"A-Are you...that dark force that tried to take Yuri away?" Sakura asked. 

_"Correct... I am Diablo. And now that you helped Yuri get married, I will let you suffer...HAHAHA!!"_ The dark voice laughed as a black aura went around. 

"W-What the—" Sakura started as she watched the black aura circle around her. The dark aura absorbed inside her, and Sakura froze. Her eyes became blank, full of nothingness. She was being controlled from within, and the dark force forced her into the kitchen, and she grabbed a large knife. 

Sakura walked upstairs with the knife in her hand to Syaoran and Koji's room. As she slowly opened the door, and crept in she went next to Syaoran who was sleeping soundly. "It's time for you to die..." Sakura whispered.   
**  
As Ahling was meditating, her head suddenly shot up. "What the...?" She asked herself as she got up from her bed. "Oh my God, Xiaolang's in trouble!!" She exclaimed as she ran quickly upstairs.   
**  
As Sakura raised the knife and was about to strike, she paused. "Do not let your emotions in your way..." Diablo whispered to her mind. Sakura was about to strike, but Ahling came. 

"Sakura!!!!" Ahling yelled as she dove and knocked Sakura over. 

Syaoran and Koji got up. "What the?" Syaoran asked as he woke up. He saw Ahling on the floor, and it was as if she was tackling Sakura. "Ahling, what in God's name are you doing?! Get off her!" He exclaimed. 

"Xiaolang, you don't understand! Look! Sakura has a knife!" Ahling said as she got up and pointed to the knife. 

"Sakura...?" Syaoran asked. 

"What's going on here?" Koji asked. "What's wrong with Sakura-san?"

Sakura slowly got up with her eyes still full of nothingness. She looked at Syaoran and Syaoran got shocked._ "Help me..."_ She whispered to his mind. 

_"Sakura, what's wrong?"_ Syaoran asked, telepathically.

_"That dark force from the story you told me...Is getting revenge...On me for helping Yuri. I can't control it, now he wanted me to kill you...Syaoran..!"_ A tear came out of Sakura's eye. 

"S-Sakura..!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

The dark force within her started to take control again, and Sakura couldn't help it. She picked up the knife, and was going for Ahling, who was standing by the window. As Sakura charged at her, Ahling moved back and defended herself with a fighter's defence stance. Then as Sakura charged at her with the knife, and Ahling fell through the window, as well as Sakura. 

"Ahling!! Sakura!!" Koji yelled. 

Syaoran jumped off the window, and Koji followed as they saw Sakura and Ahling lying on the snow, with their eyes closed. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as she started nudging her. 

"Ahling, wake up!" Koji yelled. 

Ahling slowly awoke, and so did Sakura. "Ahling, are you hurt?!" Koji asked. 

"I-I'm fine," Ahling said as she looked towards Sakura who grabbed hold of the knife again. Ahling's eyes widened and she got up quickly. Koji quickly noticed also, and grabbed Ahling's hand and started running to the northern mountains. 

"You will pay for interrupting me...," Sakura whispered as she started to run, but Syaoran blocked her way. "Get out of my way you bastard!" She yelled. 

"No! I can't let you hurt others! You're not like, Sakura! I know that you're being controlled from deep within, and even if that dark force has taken over your mind, he can never take over your heart! Sakura, control it! You can do it!" Syaoran yelled. 

"No! Just get out of my way!" Sakura said as she ran right through him, but Syaoran still blocked her way, and kicked the knife off her hand. 

"Damn you...," Sakura whispered, but then smiled evilly. "Fine. If it's a fight you want, then you're gonna get it...," Sakura said as she went into a fighter's starting stance. 

"I-I can't fight you," Syaoran admitted. 

"Are you scared, little boy?" Sakura asked. 

"I'm not scared!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"So why won't you fight me?" Sakura asked. 

"Because I can't hurt the ones I love," Syaoran replied. 

"Love...What rubbish. That doesn't appeal to me," Sakura said while standing up straight. 

"It may not appeal to you. But it may appeal to the real Sakura. You're not Sakura. You're some dark force taking over her, using her as a shell," Syaoran said. 

Sakura remained silent. "...Just leave me alone, and I won't hurt you," Sakura said as she ran past Syaoran, who just stayed there, watching...But then, releasing that Ahling and Koji were there, he ran up to the northern part of the mountains, where Sakura fell off earlier.  
**  
"It's a dead end!" Ahling exclaimed as she stopped at the very same cliff that Sakura had fell off earlier. 

"Ahling, can you please explain to me what's going on? Why is Sakura-san acting like that?!" Koji asked. 

"Koji...When we were young, we would always believe in spirits in dark forces...Do you still believe in them now?" Ahling asked. 

"Yeah, why?" Koji asked

"We always knew that they were real, and with all those stories about that girl and the dark force upon these very mountains, spirits lurk everywhere, and one of them possessed Sakura to act that way," Ahling said. 

"How do you know?" Koji asked. 

"I know because when I was meditating, I sensed a dark presence in the cabin. But, whatever Sakura does in inevitable...It's not her fault, Koji, remember that. The only way we can free her of that is by using a spirit charm," Ahling said. 

"You have spirit charms, don't you?" Koji asked. 

"Y-Yes...Koji, we made a promise one day...And on that day, you even admitted your true feelings towards me...," Ahling said.

Koji started to blush. "Y-yes, what about it...?" He asked. 

"I...I...," She stammered, but then her head shot up. "Sakura's here!" She exclaimed. 

_I think of you  
Whenever I listen to this song_

Both whirled around, and there was Sakura with hatred in her eyes.

"Ahling, use it now!" Koji yelled. 

"Right!" Ahling said as she took out a charm. Sakura came closer, and Ahling closed her eyes and chanted, "Evil spirits, BE GONE!" And she threw the charm towards Sakura. 

The charm took effect, and the darkness was forced out of Sakura, and she fell unconscious on the snow. But since the dark force was removed from Sakura's body, it still wanted to get revenge on what Sakura did to help Yuri. So, to make her suffer, the dark force charged at Ahling. 

"Ahling, get out of the way!" Koji yelled. 

Syaoran got up there and his eyes widened. "Ahling, watch OUT!!!" He yelled. 

_It always use to be on  
When you drove me home_

The dark force went through Ahling, through her body, creating a hole right within her heart. That moment was like a pausing moment, as a tear came out of her eye. "Koji...I will always love you..." She whispered.   


_There isn't a sad love  
You said so_

"AHLING!!" Koji screamed. 

Ahling walked backwards with dizziness, and fell off the cliff to her death. 

"AHLING!!!!!!" Koji screamed. "AHLING!!" Koji was on the edge of the cliff, and tears came out of his eyes.  
If you love someone...

Sakura slowly awoke, and she rubbed her eyes. "A-Ahling...," She whispered as tears came out of her eyes. 

Syaoran quickly noticed Sakura who had just awoken. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. 

Sakura shook her head with tears in her eyes and ran to the edge's cliff where Koji was. "AHLING!!" She screamed with more tears dropping. Being mad, and blaming herself that it was her fault, she took out the Windy card.   


_There's nothing else you need_

"Sakura, what are you doing?! Windy can't help you now!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"Just watch...," Sakura whispered. "WINDY!" She screamed as Windy flew down the canyon. 

"W-What t-the?" Koji asked himself as he saw the Windy go down the canyon. 

Sakura dropped to her knees. "It's all my fault...It's all my fault...," She whispered. 

Syaoran went and put his hand to her shoulder. "It's not, Sakura. What you did was inevitable, the darkness got to you and you couldn't control it," He whispered. 

"But, because of me...Ahling is...," She stopped, and watched Koji got up. "Koji-san...," She whispered. "Are you...?"   
With tears still falling down his face, he turned his back and looked beyond the landscape. "A-Ahling..." 

**  
Windy sought out Ahling as she was falling down the canyon really fast. Windy grabbed hold of Ahling and brought her up to the surface. Windy returned to Sakura, and everyone gathered around her. 

_Song for me forever  
I loved you_

"Ahling..! Ahling...!" Koji yelled as he held her hand. "S-She...S-She's dead...," He whispered. 

Sakura cried even more. "I can't let it happen...I can't...Ahling and I just became friends...We didn't get to do things that friends would do...," She whispered. "I can't let this happen!!" She yelled as she pulled out a random card. 

"Sakura, stop!" Syaoran yelled. "There's nothing you can do. Magic can't help those who died," He exclaimed. 

_It made me want to cry_

"S-Syaoran, how can you say that?! There must be some way, some way!!" She yelled. 

"Sakura-san, Xiaolang's right...Not even magic and stuff can save Ahling. It's too late for her now... ," Koji whispered.   
  
_"Koji...Sakura...Xiaolang..." _A voice whispered.   


_I miss you always  
I just honestly made my choice  
Even if, by saying goodbye_

They all turned around, and it was Ahling's spirit right there in front of them. "A-Ahling..!" Sakura stammered as her eyes widened. 

Ahling smiled. "_The heavens gave me a chance to see all of you...," She whispered. "Sakura, do not blame yourself for your misdeeds. It was the darkness, and Xiaolang was right. Everything you did was inevitable, and you could not stop yourself...But...I was glad that you and became friends despite all the conflicts we had in the past. I'm so sorry...,"_

Sakura shook her head with a smiled on her face, but tears still rolled down. "It's alright, Ahling..." She said.   


_The two of us become a memory_

_"Sakura...,"_ Ahling whispered as she came near her. _"I know you'll find a way for you and Xiaolang. Make the best of it, and try to admit your true feelings...,"_ Ahling whispered to her ear. 

Sakura blushed. "When I have the courage to, I will...For you," She said. 

_"Don't do it for me...Do it because you feel a need to...," _Ahling said as she turned to Syaoran._ "Xiaolang, take care of everything once I'm gone. You'll always be my best friend, even though I hurt you and Sakura..."_ She said. 

"I-It's alright," Syaoran said. 

_We celebrated your birthday together  
At a small restaurant  
The name has changed  
I only pass it by_

Ahling then turned to Koji and confronted him. _"Koji..." _She whispered. _"You still remember our promise 7 years ago...?"_ She asked. 

"Of course. I could never forget..." Koji replied. 

**[Flashback]  
**

_Live true to yourself  
Parting completely_

"Hey, Ahling, are you okay?" Young Koji of 10 years old asked as he saw his friend on the floor with a cut on her knee. 

"I'm okay. I think I should lay off running around playing Magicians' for a while though," Young Ahling said. 

_Song for me forever  
When I'm about to lose my way or be disheartened  
I miss you always_

Young Koji helped her up, but Ahling couldn't really stand, so she fell into his arms. "Koji...I like it when I'm near you. There's this thing that I can't describe, and it makes me all warm inside," She said. 

Koji blushed. "Oh really?" He asked. 

"Yup. You're always going to be my close friend, no matter where we go, right?" She asked. 

I mutter your words to myself

Koji nodded. "It's a promise. I'll always protect and keep you close, like we played Prince and Princess the other day, okay?" He asked. 

"Sure!"   
**[End of Flashback]  
**

_I close my eyes and I can hear the painful splendor  
Song for me forever_

Koji shuffled back an forth. "Then I admitted that I loved you 5 years later...Ahling, no matter what, I'll always—"   


_I have love you  
It made me want to cry_

Ahling interrupted him with a kiss and they soon broke away. _"You'll miss me, then you'll go on. Do not mourn over my death and think you'll betray once you find someone else...If you're ever lonely, the memories are always enough to keep you from being sad. All those times we had together, since we were 5 years old... It seems like yesterday...Like a never-ending dream that I'll never wake up to. But...In dreams, you always have to wake up eventually. I don't regret anything we did together, our bond was special...And now, our hearts are intertwined, remember that...,"_ Ahling said. 

_I miss you always  
I just honestly made my choice_

Koji nodded his head. "Goodbye, Ahling...I...I will always love you too." 

Ahling smiled as she gave a little giggle._ "Me too, Koji. Me too..."_ She whispered as she started to fade away, and return to heaven. 

"'Bye...Ahling..." Koji whispered. 

_Even if, by saying goodbye  
The two of us become a memory..  
_

**  
The following day, all students of Silver Star Academy mourned over Ahling's death. Koji knew that he would eventually move on, but he can never forget Ahling from his heart.   
---  
Alrighty then... Chapter 12 is going to be posted soon...R&R please (this is an amazement, I usually bring characters back to life...)   
**Chapter 12 - Heartbreaking News**  
Always R&R, okay guys?  
~ azngurL aka Lauren  



	12. Heartbreaking News

**Author's Notes:** Hey there! Here's Chapter 12! I got it out fast didn't I? I'm so sorry for letting Ahling die like that, some of you said that you guys even cried =,(. Yeah, I had this weird feeling in my stomach when I was writing that chapter. *sigh*

** Also, anything about the arranged marriages and all that...I always make up the gimmick for it, so any of it is NOT real. **

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my alter-ego, Kiyone (from Tenchi Muyo!, don't ask, my cousin and I developed a Mihoshi and Kiyone alter-ego), and she's here with us today!!

Kiyone: Yup...

Why aren't you being optimistic?

Kiyone: Because you're ending this story too soon! I mean, you even told me that you're only a couple chapters away from—  
  
*covers Kiyone's mouth* Shh!! Ehehee... ^.^;;, Kiyone, be quiet for a minute. Now, here's chapter 12!

Kiyone : Heartbreaking News', a sad chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of its characters except the news ones I introduced. I don't own Kiyone either, but she is **MY** alter-ego, got it? 

**_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_**  
**  
Chapter 12 - Heartbreaking News**

The whole school trip ended, and a vase full of white lilies were placed on Ahling's desk in the homeroom period. Several months passed into the last and final semester, and it was already their last day of school. Both Sakura and Syaoran both passed with flying colors on their Home Economics project, and was one of the most successful couples there. They earned at least $5000 every three weeks, and even beat those who were lawyers or doctors. 

All seniors had graduated, and all was left was there prom night. But, Sakura still didn't give Syaoran an answer, and they haven't heard much from Lei either. Everyone assumed that he was still mourning over the death of his younger sister, but the real deal was that he still had eyes set on Sakura. And so on the final day of school before summer break...

"Finally, the last day of school!" Sakura exclaimed as she was walking on the sidewalk with the usual.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out for ice cream? My treat," Meiling offered. 

Everyone agreed except Sakura. "Sorry, guys, I have a photo shoot in a half an hour, I'm going have to miss out on ice cream," She said. 

"That's okay," Meiling said. 

"Sakura, is Lei going to be there?" Syaoran asked. Everyone stopped walking. 

Sakura shook her head slowly. "I have to talk to him. I originally wasn't going to go to this photo shoot, but when they told me that Lei was coming I decided to go," She said. 

"Why do you need to talk with him, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I need to straighten things out, and see if he's still okay. I haven't seen him in the past photo shoots. So I just kinda got worried," Sakura said. 

"Got worried? Sakura, that guys is such a bum, there's no point in trying to talk to him when all he's interested in is himself," Meiling said. 

Sakura smiled. "You said that about Ahling. But she turned out to be a nice girl. People have good and bad in them, Meiling, and I don't really think Lei's that bad. But, I won't do anything with him," She said as she stopped at a bus stop. "Well, here's my stop. I'll see you guys around okay?" 

"K!" Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all yelled. 

"'Bye, Sakura." Syaoran said as she waved to her. 

Sakura blushed. "'Bye, Syaoran." She said as she watched the bus come and boarded it.   
**  
Sakura got in the building, and saw Lei sitting alone while waiting for the crew members to get ready. He looked deep in thought, and when Sakura approached him, he got startled. 

"Oh.. Hey, Sakura," Lei said calmly. 

"Hi, Lei. Are you okay? I haven't seen you in a while," Sakura said. 

"I'm fine. I've been thinking a lot about things though. About my situations with everyone...," He replied. 

"Your situations..?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah. You know what I mean, Sakura," Lei said while turning his head. 

Sakura blushed. "L-Lei, I've been meaning to talk about that to you...The truth is...The truth is that I...—" Sakura started. 

"You what, Sakura?" Lei asked. 

"Sakura! Lei! Get ready now!" Emi yelled from the hallway. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "Okay!" She yelled as she turned back to Lei. "I guess I'll tell you later then. How about we go to that cafe near the building afterwards?" She asked. 

Lei smiled. "Okay."   
**  
After 4 hours of modelling, they were finally done and so Lei and Sakura went to the cafe and grabbed coffee. Lei was busy buying the coffees, and Sakura was by herself with a piece of paper. 

_"Do you remember all of the times we shared together? Will you please—"_ Sakura wrote as she saw Lei come up. She immediately put the paper away and took her drink from Lei. "Thanks," She said. 

"Writing something?" Lei asked. 

"Yeah..," Sakura replied as she was stirring her coffee. "So, anyway, Lei, what I was saying...," She started again. 

Lei looked at her. 

"The truth is that I'm not...I'm not in love with you," She admitted as she gripped her cup hard. "I'm sorry...," She whispered. 

"...Don't be," He whispered as he looked down at his drink. 

"Lei...," Sakura whispered. "Will you...Will you be alright?" She asked. "I feel like I placed like a burden on you, and with the whole thing with Ahling, I...," She stopped. 

"No, Sakura, it's alright. I've gotten over my sister's death. The only reason why I've been so deep in thought is because I've been thinking about what Xiaolang has that I don't. Haven't you ever been in those types of situations where you don't know what to do anymore?" Lei asked. 

"Y-Yes. But, things eventually work out... In the end, you find someone else," Sakura said. 

"But finding someone else is the most difficult thing to do in life. It's like, you have your heart set out on somebody for very long, and then another guy just happens to love that person you love when they only met you. It doesn't seem fair at all, but I have to accept that... The other thing is that...," Lei stopped. 

"That you what?" Sakura asked. 

"I'm leaving Hong Kong," Lei replied. 

Sakura gasped and became surprised. "Y-You are? Where are you going? Why?" She asked. 

"My family decided that we're going to live in America. With that whole thing with Ahling and all, they seem kinda upset that her death was even caused here at our home. Sure, it may seem insignificant to people, but my parents are just scared now. So, I'm going to leave this place, and leave Xiaolang and you alone," He said. 

Sakura looked down. "I see. This is something that I didn't expect. Ahling and I just became friends and we started getting along. And you and I, it's the same. Why does everything have to happen now? I'm losing way too many friends," Sakura whispered. 

"Don't think of it as losing us. We'll see each other again. All you gotta do is to keep in touch.. Look, Sakura, I love you, but I know it can't be. I'll just go and find someone else, but I won't ever forget who you were," He said. 

"Me neither," Sakura said while tears formed in her eyes. 

"Oh, come on now. Why are you crying, Sakura? I told you that we'll meet again one day, right?" Lei asked as he handed her a handkerchief. 

"Yes, crying right now is absurd.. I don't know why I'm crying, Lei. But, my heart is telling me that I'm crying because I'm going to lose you," She said. 

Lei smiled. "You're hopeless, Sakura," He said sarcastically. 

Sakura started to laugh. "I know," She said. 

"How are you going to present yourself to Xiaolang when you're makeup is all ruined?" Lei asked. 

Sakura burned with red. "Syaoran.. Lei, you knew that he admitted his feelings towards me and such, but I don't know what to say to him. It's been several months, and he is still waiting for an answer...Everyone is. Everyone is counting on me to make this marriage work. Syaoran is already waiting, and if I say yes, they arranged marriage will proceed. But, what kind of life can it bring me?" Sakura asked. 

"Xiaolang's cool, and he has to be the kindest guy I've ever known. I know that he can bring you a good life, Sakura. It's like you and he were brought together by fate or something. And you know why?" He asked. 

"Why?" Sakura asked. 

"Because you two are just made for each other. Whoever chose you two to be together made a good choice. But, it's all up to you now." Lei said. 

Sakura smiled. "Alright." 

**  
Meanwhile, Faye, Yelan, and Fujitaka were all in Faye's living room...

"Yelan, the deadline's next week...," Faye whispered. 

"Yes, and we are still not sure yet...," Yelan said. 

Faye buried her face in her hands. "What are we supposed to do? Without Sakura's approval the marriage is off!" She exclaimed. 

"It's all up to Sakura. Does she even know that the deadline is next week?" Yelan asked. 

"No, she has no idea," Faye replied. 

"If Sakura does not give an answer...," Fujitaka started. "Does that mean we'll...?"

"Yes, it does...The priests are demanding the approval now. We can go on with the marriage, but I don't want Sakura to be unhappy, Yelan. Sakura's heart is tender, and I don't want her to be miserable," Faye said. 

Yelan put her arm on her shoulder. "Let's call it off," She said. 

"Are you sure?" Faye asked. 

Yelan nodded. "Xiaolang may love Sakura, but I don't want him to be upset either if Sakura does not love him back. It may not work, this whole thing was probably a mistake. We'll call it off," Yelan said. 

"I guess that's the right idea. Sakura has been quiet lately and not her energetic self. I've been worried, and I don't want this to ruin her future.." Faye whispered. 

"Then it's decided then..." Yelan said as she picked up the phone. As she was about to dial, her eyes welled up with tears. _"I'm sorry, Xiaolang..."_ She thought. 

**  
After a while, Sakura came home and was called to the living room. Syaoran was also there along with Yelan. 

"Hello, Ms. Li," Sakura greeted. 

"Hello, Sakura," Yelan greeted. 

"Why did you call us here?" Syaoran asked. 

Faye and Yelan remained silent. "Sit down," Faye said. 

Sakura and Syaoran both sat. 

"Alright..," Yelan said as she took a deep breath. "We're breaking off the arranged marriage," She said. 

"What?!" Sakura and Syaoran both asked, really surprised. 

"Yes, we're breaking it off," Yelan repeated. 

"Why?!" Syaoran asked. 

"Various reasons, Xiaolang. We don't want either of you to be upset. You see, the deadline is next week. The papers need to be signed. But how can we sign the papers when you two haven't been yourselves lately? We don't want you two to be unhappy," Faye said. 

"Don't we get a say in this?" Syaoran asked. 

"Unfortunately, not this time, Xiaolang. It's been decided and we already called the priests to decline it," Yelan said. 

Sakura and Syaoran both became very silent. 

"Also...," Faye started. "Sakura...," 

Sakura looked at Faye. "Yes, what?" She asked silently. As if she had a lump in her throat. 

"We're moving back to Japan...," Faye whispered. 

Sakura's eyes widened. "Nani?! (What?!)" Sakura exclaimed in Japanese. 

"Gomen nasai...(I'm sorry)...Sakura...," Faye whispered. 

"But why?!" Sakura asked, switching the dialect. 

"There is no point in living in Hong Kong anymore when we cannot find anyone else suitable for you. I figured that you're better off falling in love on your own without our consent," Faye said. 

"It's only for the best, Sakura," Yelan said. 

Sakura started crying and she ran out of the room. 

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran stammered as he was about to go after her. 

"Xiaolang! No, stay here. Leave Sakura alone for awhile, she needs time...And anyway, we have to talk to you..." Yelan said. 

**  
Sakura ran out of her house and headed for Tomoyo's home. As she rang the doorbell, Tomoyo answered it and found her friend crying miserably. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?!" Tomoyo asked, getting worried. 

"We're g-going back to Japan..," Sakura replied. 

"What?!" Tomoyo asked. 

"They broke off the marriage...It's not going to happen anymore...," Sakura cried as she sobbed. 

"...Why...?" Tomoyo asked as she held her friend. 

"I think the deadline is near... And I haven't told Syaoran anything yet...That's why...Because the marriage is not going to proceed, then we have to go back...," Sakura whispered. 

"But why go back? Can't you just stay here, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

"The new law here is that every girl must get her marriage arranged in Hong Kong. If you are not a citizen of this country, then you must go back to your own (**AN**: I made this up, this is NOT real)," Sakura said. 

Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan, it's gonna be alright...," 

"They already declined it, it's too late for me to tell him...," Sakura whispered. 

"Even if they did decline it, you can always tell him how you feel about him," Tomoyo said. 

Sakura remained silent. "...I guess that's true...," She whispered. 

"When will you be leaving?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I don't know," Sakura replied. 

"I hope it not before prom night..." Tomoyo said. 

"I hope not..."  
**  
Meanwhile, in the Kinomoto household...

"Xiaolang, you admitted your feelings toward Sakura right? But, she didn't say anything back. We can't have you two to be unhappy, don't you get it?" Yelan asked. 

"But then, why didn't you tell us that the deadline is next week?!" Syaoran asked. 

"We don't want Sakura to feel obligated to give you an answer. But, she had enough time, and yet she still hasn't said anything. We aren't sure yet ourselves, but we couldn't wait for the deadline. If we sign it the day of the deadline, the priests will be preoccupied with other weddings other than ours. It is better if you guys were the first ones," Faye explained as she sighed. " Xiaolang, do you want to get married to someone who doesn't love you?" She asked. 

"But how can you guys be so sure yet? It doesn't matter whether Sakura hasn't give me an answer yet, it still doesn't mean that she may not love me," He whispered. 

"But how can YOU be so sure yourself, Xiaolang?" Yelan asked. 

Syaoran remained silent. "I still think...I still think that it wasn't fair for the both of us." He said as he stormed out of the room.   
**  
The next few days, news spread all over Asia that the arranged marriage between Sakura and Syaoran was broken. It shocked the school harder than anyone else. Because of the sudden event, all the seniors of Silver Star Academy wanted to do something important for the two, and they all knew too that Sakura was going back to Japan as well. 

They asked Tomoyo to sing a special song on the night of the prom and have Eriol accompany her on the piano, and they also nominated Sakura and Syaoran the prom king and queen. They wanted their last night to be a special one, but all of this was kept a secret from Sakura and Syaoran. 

_...To Be Continued_

---  
Alright, so I ended kinda in a sad way. The next chapter is going to be posted quick, and, don't worry, guys, this IS an **S&S** fanfic. The next chapter is:  
**Chapter 12: The Flame In My Heart**  
Will Sakura give Syaoran and answer?  
~ azngurL aka Lauren  



	13. The Flame in My Heart

Author's Notes: Hey! How's everyone? Well, I read all your reviews, and I'm HAPPY!

Kiyone: Whaddya mean happy'? You were practically killing yourself writing that chapter.

A: Kiyone-chan, I was NOT! I just had no idea how to end it!

Kiyone: *sighs* Whatever

A: You always act mean to me...

Kiyone: No I don't

A: Yes you do

Kiyone: Whatever, just skip ahead to the disclaimers

A: Gee, it's as if you have PMS or something

*Kiyone takes out blaster* Kiyone: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?!?

A: Er... Disclaimer time!

Kiyone: Somebody! You over there! The person reading this! Get me a bottle of aspirin, will ya?!

A: Quiet!! It's disclaimer time!  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters. The only ones I own is Ahling, Lei, Koji, Ms. Yang, and The Flame in My Heart, which my best friend (Julia aka Ai-chan) wrote. (You go, Ai-chan!) ^.^

**_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL aka Lauren _**  
Chapter 13 - The Flame in My Heart**

Sakura stood in front of her mirror, wearing a sleeveless, designer gown that looked very elegant on her. As she was busy getting herself ready, Faye came in.

"Sorry, Sakura. I had a phone call from my secretary. Now, how should we do your hair?" Faye asked as she took a brush.

"Anyway you think is good," Sakura replied.

"Alright.." Faye said as she started to brush her hair.

**  
"Xiaolang, the limo is here," Fuutie said as she entered the room. "Wow! I can't believe this is my little brother!" She exclaimed.

Syaoran rolled her eyes. "Alright,"

"By the way, who's your date?" Fuutie asked.

"...Sakura," He replied.

"Wai! How cute! Did you ask her, or did she ask you?" She asked.

"I asked her of course," Syaoran replied.

Fuutie sighed. "So cute, so cute!" She said as she left the room.

Syaoran followed after her and headed out the door to the limousine.   
**  
Syaoran got to the prom and waited by the door for Sakura. He saw numerous couples go in, all including Tomoyo and Eriol. "Well, well, look who's together," Syaoran remarked.

"Hm? Oh! Hi, Syaoran!" Tomoyo said as she stopped walking.

"Hey, Syaoran," Eriol said.

"Hey, guys. So, you two are finally an item now, huh?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo blushed as she looked at Eriol who was smiling. "Yup," Tomoyo replied.

"Cool," Syaoran said.

"Where's Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"She's supposed to be here," Syaoran replied.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. Sakura-chan is always late," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran started to laugh softly.

Then, another limousine pulled up, and Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all waited to see who was in there. Out came a stunning and beautiful young girl with an elegant gown. She thanked her driver and walked up to the entrance where her face lit up. "Syaoran!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, Sakura!" Syaoran said.

"Hi, Sakura!" Eriol and Tomoyo both said.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura apologized.

"Don't be. You're just on time. So, let's go in now." Syaoran said as he offered his hand.

Sakura smiled and put her hand in his. "Sure." She said as they both walked in the building.

"Look at them. They're so cute together." Tomoyo whispered.

"If only Sakura will admit her feelings to him, nothing could've been difficult now..." Eriol whispered.   
**  
Hours passed by, and Sakura and Syaoran were having the time of their lives. Several students were saying good-bye to each other and to Sakura, for they knew that she was leaving Hong Kong. Near midnight drew, and the moon was shining very brightly outside. It was also time to announce who is going to be the prom queen and king.

Ms. Yang went up to the podium with one of the other male teachers. She took out a paper out of an envelope and looked at it with a lot of excitement. "Hello, graduating class of 2002! I can't believe that all of you are graduating, it happened so fast!" Ms. Yang exclaimed.

All students stopped what they were doing and paid close attention to Ms. Yang. "We had joyous events like when our friends, Sakura and Tomoyo, first came to our school as new seniors in Silver Star Academy, but we also lost one friend during the year...Ahling...Who will always be remembered in our hearts when we all journey our way to the future. ...It's a tradition in every prom that there should be the King and Queen. We had several nominations, but nothing could add up to this special couple...The new prom King is...," Ms. Yang said as she saw everyone get jumpy. "Xiaolang Li!!!" She screamed.

Everyone cheered and hurrahed and they watched Syaoran go up to the podium and receive his crown. He was so happy, and Sakura had to be the happiest girl there.

"And for the prom Queen...Sakura Kinomoto!!" Ms. Yang screamed.

Everyone cheered even louder as they watched Sakura go up to the podium. She was burning with red and she received her crown and Tomoyo and Eriol got themselves ready.

"Sakura...We know that you are going to Japan, and we know what else happened, but we will not say...You were a good student and a friend. And you too, Xiaolang. Because of this, the whole senior class wanted something special, and so Tomoyo and Eriol will play a special song for the traditional dance...For just the two of you..." Ms. Yang said.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded as they both went to the dance floor. They looked at Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo was on a mini-stage with a microphone and Eriol was on the piano.

"Sakura...Syaoran...Both of you have been very dear to us, and we can never forget the both of you..." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol began at a steady and slow pace and Tomoyo started to sing.

_Do you remember all of the times we shared together?  
Will you please remember me until the end?_

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and Syaoran put his hands on her waist, and they started to dance...

_And now we're going our separate ways...  
God knows how much I hope [I hope] and pray..._

"Syaoran...You that than I'm...," Sakura started.

"That you're what?" Syaoran asked.

_No matter what they think, no matter what they say...I'll know..._

"You know that I'm leaving tomorrow...right?" She whispered.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "...You are?"

_We will always be the best of friends, until the end  
Just as long as the sun keeps on shining..._

"I wish that we didn't have to leave, but when you really think about it, it's all because of me...," She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't wanna leave this home, and all the friends I met here...Even though I will be going away to college, I still wanna remain here in Hong Kong...,"

"...Sakura, you remember that story I told you in the mountains, right? About how the guy said, It's never goodbye, but until we meet again."? He whispered.

"Yes...," She replied.

_Doesn't matter how far away you are  
I promise to be by your side, forever more_

"We'll see each other again eventually. You and I are best friends...," He said.

"Best friends forever, right?" She asked while smiling.

_If we're close or if we're far apart  
You are always going to be the flame in my heart_

"Of course. I'll even be there when you leave tomorrow...At the airport," Syaoran said.

"That's good. It'll make me happy. I can never forget you, Syaoran," Sakura said.

_I'll be right here, so please do stop your crying, the worst of it has come and gone  
The memories are just enough to not keep you lonely_

"I'll always remember that story with Yuri and the boy whom she loved so dearly, and they met each other again even though death separated them," Sakura whispered.

_It is never "goodbye", but "until we meet again"  
I say this so, because you'll always be my friend and,  
They don't understand just how hard it is...To say:_

"That's clearly a story to always remember... I really like this song too. Parts of the lyrics were the ones you were singing in the mountains...," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan knows it is my favorite song...But what a coincidence that it tells of people like us, going away to a really far place," She said.

"Yeah, I know," He said.

_Please don't talk about the end right now, I hope you know  
If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
You've always been by my side, and now,  
I hope you'll follow your dreams because..._

Sakura and Syaoran kept on dancing slowly, and soon it was time for the other couples to start dancing alongside them. Sakura and Syaoran remained quiet, and Sakura was trying to hide her tears from Syaoran. She couldn't bear the pain of losing someone close to her like this...

_You deserve the very best, the world can give...  
We will always be the best of friends, until the end,  
Just as long as the sun keeps on shining_

"Syaoran...," Sakura whispered.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I...," She started.

Syaoran got his eyes focused on her.

"I...I...," She stammered.

_I promise to be, be by your side,  
If we're close, or if we are a thousand miles apart,  
You're the flame in my heart_

"I—" Sakura stammered. But then, as the song ended, everyone started cheering loudly for Tomoyo and Eriol, and also Sakura and Syaoran. Because of the sudden outburst, Sakura couldn't say anything more.

"WE'LL MISS YOU, SAKURA!!" Everyone screamed.   
**  
The prom ended, and Sakura couldn't exactly finished what she was saying to Syaoran. Everyone started to leave, and it was time for Sakura to leave also as they all watch her driver come.

"Do any of you need a ride?" Sakura asked.

"No thanks," Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol all said together.

"Okay then...You'll all be in the airport tomorrow...right?" Sakura asked.

"I can't, but...Sakura, I hope for the best of you. Always keep in touch, okay? I'm going to be studying in England for college," Eriol said as he put his hand to her shoulder.

"Alright, Eriol. Thank you, and good luck to you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I will be there of course, Sakura-chan. You can count on it! Don't forget that I still have a house in Japan, so I can go there whenever I want! But, I'm also going to England with Eriol. We got accepted in the same schools," Tomoyo said.

"Wai! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed as she slowly turned to Syaoran.

"I'll see you there. Don't worry," Syaoran said.

"Yeah I know...Syaoran, thank you for everything. Even though it is my last night here and the engagement is broken...You know how to make the best of everything...," Sakura whispered. "I wish I was more like that..." She muttered as she opened the door. "Goodbye..." She said as she entered in.

"'Bye..." Syaoran whispered.   
**  
**The Next Day...**

"Sakura-san, are you all ready?" Fujitaka yelled from downstairs.

"Hai! I'm coming!" Sakura replied as she took some of her bags down with her. Kyoko carried the rest.

"I can't believe we're leaving Hong Kong..." Kero whispered to Sakura.

"...Me too..." Sakura whispered back.

**  
As the Kinomoto family got to the airport, Sakura stood in front of it. She never really thought that she could leave another home, filled with many memories. She was scared to go back to her old home, scared to see what might happen to her life...But she has to move on with it, that's the way life goes.

_"Syaoran...."_

"Sakura!" A voice yelled from behind.

Sakura whirled around, and there was Syaoran...Just in time before her departure.   
  
---

Alright, not exactly a cliff-hanger. So, what do you think will happen??   
Please R&R!! I love to read them!!   
The next chapter is going to be :  
**Chapter 14: First Love **  
  
Also read my other fanfics!!  
~ azngurL aka Lauren  



	14. First Love

Author's Notes: Hey! Hi, guys! Well, nothing much to say.. But that this is the 2nd to the last chapter. Yup, believe it.. I'm not going to end it that soon yet, but read along to see what I'll do to keep this story alive for just a little bit longer. 

Another song is being featured here (Kiyone: Gee, you sure like putting songs in your chapter nowadays..), it's called _First Love_ sung by and written by Hikaru Utada (I love Hikaru Utada, she's the BEST J-Pop singer out there!!!!!!!!!!) If you got an MP3 player, download this song by Hikaru Utada, it's such a COOL song!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of its characters. The only characters I own is Faye, Ahling, Lei, Koji, and Ms. Yang. All rights reserved. Only ask my permission to use my characters (although I wouldn't know why anybody would use them anyway).

I don't own _First Love'_, by Hikaru Utada either!! (I wish I did, *sigh*)

**_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL _****

**Chapter 14 : First Love - Prelude**

"Syaoran!!" Sakura yelled as she and Syaoran faced each other. 

Syaoran smiled while blushing. "I told you that I would be here," He said. 

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo yelled out as she ran to her best friend. "Did I make it time? Are you departing already?" 

"No, not yet," Sakura replied. 

"So, you're really leaving...," Tomoyo said. "We'll see each other of course, right?" 

"Of course, it's a promise," Sakura said. 

**  


After hours of bantering with each other, it had to come to an end. It was almost time for departure and Tomoyo had left already. Sakura and Syaoran were both very silent, but Sakura decided to speak.

"You know, Syaoran...," Sakura started. 

"...What is it?" Syaoran said. 

"I'll never forget you...I'll never forget all those times we had together and the memories we made. Those endless training sessions... And the prom...," Sakura whispered. 

_Saigo no kisu wa   
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori... _

_(So close your eyes for a smoky kiss  
It tastes of want and bitterness  
Our last kiss like a smouldering cigarette)_

"I don't ever wanna leave this place...I don't ever wanna leave you...But...People come and go in our life, it's inevitable...," She said. 

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo ometterun darou.._

_(So at this time tomorrow, I know  
That you will be off in your world all alone  
And who will be in my heart for me to hold?)_  
.   


"You won't be alone," Syaoran said while putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"How do you know...?" Sakura asked. 

"'Cause I know so," Syaoran said. 

"Syaoran... Until now, I still haven't given you back an answer... Because of me, the engagement was broken. I didn't want it to be broken, to be honest. I knew that if it was, then we'd have to go back to Japan... But.. That's not really why.. ," Sakura paused and she confronted him. "I had no courage back then, but you gave me the courage...! Syaoran...!! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes. 

Syaoran looked at her, wide-eyed. 

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsumo ka, dare ka to mata koi ni ochite demo  
I'll remember to love - you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_(You are always gonna be my love,  
And one day if I see another like you I know what to say, but  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
In my mind as I pick away the saddest of saddest love songs  
Till another one will come, and give me a new one) _

Sakura walked back a bit, and wipe her tears. "...I'm sorry for saying it too late...," 

Syaoran walked up to her, and they both hugged while she cried on his shoulder. "It's not too late...It doesn't matter if you're going back to Japan...," Syaoran whispered. 

"But I won't be able to stop loving you...," Sakura whispered. 

"Me neither, that's why I know we'll see each other again...," Syaoran said. 

_Tachi tomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

_(Time like a cloud standing still  
I'm asking if it's gonna move, and it will  
Leave me with the things I don't wanna lose)_

They broke away from their embrace, and Syaoran wiped her tears away... 

"What do we do from here on?" Sakura asked. 

"We hope for the best," Syaoran said. 

Sakura smiled. "I always love you, Syaoran," She said while holding back more tears. 

"I'll always love you too, Sakura," Syaoran said. 

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Watashi wa kitto naite iru  
Anata wo omotterun darou_

_(So at this time tomorrow I'll cry  
You will be far as the stars in the sky  
And so far away, and I'll be crying here for you)_

"Sakura, we must leave now!" Faye yelled. 

Sakura turned back. "Okay," She said as she walked backwards from Syaoran. "I'll see you around, Syaoran...okay?" 

"Of course. We have to," Syaoran said. 

"I'm still sorry that I said it too late. If only I had the courage...If only I had such courage like you had...Then maybe, everything would've been different now...But, I can't change the past. It's all up to the future," Sakura said. "You won't forget me?"

"I can't forget you," Syaoran said. 

Sakura picked up her bag and walked backwards. "Goodbye...," She said while waving her hand. 

"Goodbye..." Syaoran whispered. 

Sakura started walking away and tears fell from her eyes.... She knew that it would be a long time that she would see him again... 

_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsu mo, anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsumo ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite demo  
I'll remember to love - you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song, yeah  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_

__

_(You will always be inside my heart  
Always know that you'll have a little place for yourself in it, so  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my mind as I pick away the saddest of saddest love songs  
Till another one will come, and give me a new one _

_You are always gonna be my love  
And one day if I see another like you I know what to say, but  
I'll remember to love, you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
As I pick away the saddest of saddest love songs, yeah  
Now and forever in mine.. )_

**  
_4 Years Later..._

A party was being thrown and colorful confetti was being thrown in the air. A banner hung and it said, "Congratulations Sakura!". Four years has passed and Sakura studied in one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, graduating with outstanding scores. She majored in the arts and is hoping to be a fashion designer if she ever has the time, but she is still the lovely and famous model whom everyone knows. 

A party was being held because she finally graduated out of college. She is 23 now, and she has grown both physically and emotionally throughout the years. Her features got somewhat more elegant-looking, she had to be one of Asia's ultimate beauties...Like a goddess. Anybody can fall in love with her...But, though it had been four years, her heart still belonged to Li Syaoran. The famous martial artist who graduated the same year as Sakura out of colleges the in China. 

"Oh, Sakura! I can't believe you've graduated! It's been so fast!" Faye exclaimed. Faye has clearly aged over the years and retired from her modelling days. People still know her and she is considered a legend among the fashion world. 

**

_A Day Later_

"Yeah, that would be so nice! I know that all of us will be happy!" Yelan exclaimed as she was talking on the phone. "Yes, we're leaving tomorrow. Of course... We'll be staying at a hotel.. Xiaolang graduated with high honors..," Yelan said while answering questions. 

After talking for nearly an hour, Yelan started to wrap things up. "Alright, Faye. We'll be arriving in two days, can't wait!" She said as she hung up. 

**  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was in his room, leaning against his wall. He knew he was going to Japan for the very first time, but he also knew that he will see Sakura again.. Could she possibly love him until now? 

He began throwing a little dark blue velvet box in the air and was catching while holding his head. _"We couldn't have each other then, but I have no idea how she feels about me now... Stupid, Xiaolang, you gotta try,"_ Syaoran thought as he got up and opened his window. "I miss you, Sakura, and I can't wait to see you again...." He said as the wind moved against him and he was gripping the small box hard while watching the sun set. 

---

Author's Notes: Oooh! So, Yelan and Faye has decided to see each other again after a long time! And to Japan too! What do you think will happen once Syaoran and Sakura see each other again?! What is Syaoran thinking about all of a sudden?! Will Sakura even have feelings for Syaoran anymore??

Stay tuned, and R&R!   
The next chapter is going to be:** Chapter 15: Hearts Intertwined (Final Chapter)**

Kiyone: You're ending it already?!

AzngurL: Chill, Kiyone. .. I'm not ending it that early. It's just the final chapter. 

Kiyone: EXACTLY MY POINT!

AzngurL: So?! Just because it's the final chapter, doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing this story just yet!

Kiyone: Oh, so you mean that there will be sequels?

AzngurL: Yeah. Three LONG sequels will be coming up after that. You see, they're like movies. Once the episodes are done, there's gotta be the long movies! So, I'm going to write the long sequels!

Kiyone: Good idea!

AzngurL: Stay tuned, alright? R&R too, onegai! Read my other fanfics so time will pass quicker for the next chapter!!  



	15. Hearts Intertwined (Final Chapter)

AN: So, here's the last chapter. I can't believe it... *sigh* I got the idea for this chapter after I finally beaten Squaresoft's game, Final Fantasy IX (I love FF games!!). The ending was super sweet, but it's not like I'm actually copying it. I also have a new reader.. one of my close friends, Jon (you're such a girl!!, j/k), lol. Soo, hope you like the final chapter, Jon ^.~. 

The poem, Hearts Intertwined, is written by me, so it belongs to me, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters. 

****  
_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_**  
**  
Chapter 15: Hearts Intertwined (Final Chapter)**

It's been four years, nearly five, since Sakura had seen anybody. She met many people during those four years, but she could not forget her best friend, Tomoyo, or Syaoran... But, people come and go in our lives, that is how the way the world works. 

**Some day later.... **

Sakura was walking around, and her hair was still the same auburn hair, with her emerald eyes. Wearing a long white, casual skirt and a blue sleeveless shirt, she walked downtown as the wind blew against her. She has no more school to look forward to, only her work as being a model, and also trying to take up fashion designing at the same time. 

_"How long has it been since I've been in Hong Kong...?"_ Sakura thought as she continued to walk some more. _"I wonder how Tomoyo-chan and Eriol are doing...I wonder how Koji-san and the others are doing...I wonder... I wonder how Syaoran is doing too." _She thought, but she shook her head. "That's all in the past... The past is over now." 

Sakura kept on walking down to the local park. As she approached it, with the scent of the garden near it, she sat on a swing and she turned on her CD player, and started to play Tomoyo's songs... Four year passed, nearly five, and everyone still knew her as the rich, famous model, who didn't need anything else... But, she needed what she still needed most... Love. 

Tomoyo had graduated alongside Eriol, and he took up medical school as Tomoyo continued her singing career. She became an even bigger sensation all over Asia, but she continued to stay in England, supporting Eriol. 

_"Syaoran... I miss you a whole lot... I wonder how you feel about me still..."_ She thought as she swung herself back and forth slowly. She knew she was wasting time, so she stood up. Faye needed her at the house, since it was Sakura's day off from work. She needed to get to her house first to get things straightened up, then head over to Faye's.   
**  
As she walked down, not paying any attention, her mind was preoccupied with many thoughts. She started to walk faster, because her mother was expecting her already, but then as she was nearly running, she bumped into someone and nearly fell to the ground. "AIYA!!" She yelled. Before she fell down, the person she bumped into caught her by her arm, and slowly pulled her up. 

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! (I'm sorry, I'm sorry!) I wasn't paying any attention, and I'll leave now," Sakura said as she looked up to the person she bumped into... Ironically, it was... Syaoran. "HOE!! S-Syaoran..!" 

Syaoran slowly looked at her and became quite shocked. "S-Sakura!!" He exclaimed. 

With much red burning in her face, and she gave a smile. "Why are you here?" She asked as she straighten up her skirt. "Why did you come here?" 

Syaoran put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, well.. It was sorta confusing for me too. My mother only told me I was leaving until last week. I thought that your mother informed you." Syaoran said. 

"Er... No, actually," Sakura said with an embarrassed look. "I guess they wanted to surprise me or something..." She said as she checked her bag, but then reverted her gaze back at Syaoran. "Where are you heading? You're alone." Sakura said. 

"I just went off exploring Japan... My mother and I are already settled in a hotel and I told her that I'll catch a cab when I'm going back. But since I've bumped into you, I think this will be an okay of a journey through Japan by myself." 

Sakura started to laugh. "You know, I got my own place now, wanna go there and go to my mother's afterwards?" She asked. 

Syaoran nodded his head. "Alright, it's this way, let's go." Sakura said as she started to walk north down the sidewalk. As she noticed that Syaoran wasn't following behind, she turned back around. "What? It's not like I'm going to eat you. Is it me?" 

"No, course not. That's ridiculous, Sakura." Syaoran said as he started to blush. 

"Oh.. Alright." She said as she continued walking. "Well, let's go now." 

"K." 

**

Meanwhile, Faye walked to and fro around the room, waiting for Sakura and watching the window every minute. "Good God, where is she?" Faye asked herself as she went nearer to the window. She soon squinted as she saw two figures coming up the sidewalk, and it was Sakura with someone whom she didn't recognize.

Faye went outside and Sakura confronted. "Sorry, Okasan for being late. You see, I went around the city for a bit, then I bumped into Syaoran here." Sakura said as she presented Syaoran. 

Faye's face lit up with surprise. "Xiaolang!!" She yelled as she practically hugged him. "If you're here, then I assume that your mother is too?" She asked. 

"Y-Yes." Syaoran replied as he was being tightened by her surprised hug. 

Faye broke away from him. "I'm glad you two are here. This is such a pleasant time to come! And such a coincidence that you and my daughter met up too. Now, let's come in. I'll get my maid to make some tea."   
**  
After drinking some tea, Sakura broke the silence in the room. "Er, Okasan, what did you need me for anyway? You said it was urgent." 

"Oh, yes...," Faye said as she stood up and exited the room. She came back with the Clow Book in her hands and she sat down. "It seems that it has lost some of its power..." 

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up in shock. "Why?!" 

"Well, I think it may be time to convert them into your own.. But not just yet. Keroberus and Yue have to make the final approval of making you the new master." 

"Yue?" Sakura and Syaoran asked.

"Un (Yeah). Yue, or Yue-Liang, is the Chinese word for Moon, he is a guardian created by Clow Reed who took on a borrowed form somewhere in this world. I trace that his powers are coming from somewhere in Tokyo, but I cannot be certain. Just keep your guard up, okay? The Last Judgement is bound to happen soon..." Faye said. 

"I see..." Sakura whispered. 

"Anyway, that's taken care of... . It's good that Xiaolang is here with us too," Faye said as she gave the Book to Sakura. "But, did you know that the Summer Star Festival is coming up? It's taking place next week or so." Faye said. 

Sakura practically jumped with joy. "Wai!! It's already here?! I'm so excited!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh really? I'm taking part in that actually." Syaoran said.

"Really? What are you taking part in?" Sakura asked. 

"Well, since it is an international festival, people from China are there too. I've never been to one of these festivals before, but I had to perform in a play. I know it sounds kinda silly, but I volunteered in it because practically, my mother wanted me too. Plus, the story's cool." Syaoran said.   
  
"WAI! You are?! You know what, Syaoran?! I'm going to be in that play too!! Is it called, Seeking My Heart?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran nodded. "I'm the main character..." 

"So am I!!" Sakura exclaimed. "This will be so cool!!" 

"Wow! This will be so great!" Faye exclaimed as she stood up. "Who wrote it, Xiaolang? I heard that a Chinese person did."

"Actually, all my sisters wrote it." Syaoran said with a sweatdrop. "I read it, and it sounds cool. It was originally a play in Hong Kong that they wrote, but they are revising it and adding new scenes." Syaoran said. 

"Seeking My Heart...I've heard that that story is very romantic and adventurous, though I haven't read it yet. I can't believe that all your sisters wrote it too. So, you're the main character as who?" Faye asked. 

"I'm going to be a noble commoner from a mystical land far away, whereas Sakura is a princess from a kingdom. ...You see, they love each other a lot, but it is utterly forbidden because the King of the kingdom won't allow a princess to be with a commoner. And I don't wanna say the rest..." Syaoran said. 

"I see. Sounds cool enough. Oh, Sakura, why didn't you tell me you were performing? And it's less then a week away." Faye said. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Okasan. Sorry that I didn't tell you though. Syaoran being the noble commoner was a surprise for me as it was for you. Plus, all the students from the Silver Star Academy are coming here! I can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Oh really?! What a reunion! Will Tomoyo be there too?" Faye asked. 

"Un! (Yeah!)" Sakura exclaimed. "Tomoyo-chan will be performing her songs during parts of the play, to give it more emotion. They're all coming tomorrow, and tomorrow is rehearsal. I can't wait....!" Sakura said again. 

Faye laughed a little. "I'm glad." 

**  
Night had fallen and Syaoran went back to his hotel. Since tomorrow was rehearsal, Sakura started to go over her lines. 

"Why did you come for me when you know very well that we will be separated once again...? Why hast thee come back to thy heart?" Sakura practiced. 

"Because I love thee and I cannot ever be separated. Thy beauty and grace fills me with such light, and I am yours forever and ever..." Kero said while reading out of the scrip book, eating a plate of purin.   
"Kero-chan, you're not making it realistic!" Sakura exclaimed. "I told you to do a great job since I got you that gigantic purin! (**AN:** Japanese romaji for pudding'.)"

"Alright, alright..." Kero said as he yawned. 

"If you were a real lover, thy would disappear from thee, for I will be in forever sorrow if thee is persecuted in from of my eyes and my heart... I... " Sakura said. 

"Princess... Do not say anything more! I can never leave you alone! It is utterly against my principals of thy heart! Princess, shouldn't we just flee to the lands that I call home? Where we can call home forever and ever?" Kero asked. 

"...My lover...I do not know how to answer it..." Sakura said as she put the book down. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero asked. 

"...Nothing," Sakura replied. "Let's continue." 

**  
"For nights I have prayed to the Goddess that we can have a successful future together with our hearts intertwined. But, because you do not wish to come with me on the journey to true righteousness and love, then what is the point of living if you are not by my side?" Syaoran practiced.

"My noble, you do not get it! I love you so much, it makes the tears of happiness fall from my eyes and my heart ache so much! But, I cannot simply forget about my family and all the people here. Since Father has that terrible disease, the people are depending on me to be their new Queen if something fatal were to happen! I do not want my Father to waste his precious life on me... Understand, won't you?" Fuutie practiced with him as all his sisters were watching. 

"Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do..." 

"If you love me, then you would help your kingdom, but also answer a question of mine. With the moon shining so brightly, it seems like an eternal spotlight for the both of us... If you truly love me, then... I have, but one question to ask of you..!" Syaoran put the book down and noticed that all his sisters were laughing. "What?"

"No, nothing, but we all know that this is the big scene, right, Xiaolang? We rewrote this part just so it'd fit, and for you." Fuutie said. 

"Yeah, we only want the best for our little brother." Siefen said. 

Syaoran sighed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."   
**  
The next day came by and rehearsal went by. But, during the preparations for the festival, most of the seniors from the Silver Star Academy came by. Everyone greeted each other, including Syaoran and Sakura. 

"Ah!! Hi, Sakura! Kamusta ka na? (How are you?)" A Filipina girl named, Nikkie, asked. 

"Nikkie! Mabuti! (Good!)" Sakura exclaimed in the same language. 

Nikkie quickly changed the dialect. "It's good that you still remember Tagalog. I can't stop remembering all those times when I used to teach you in Hong Kong. Anyway, I heard that you were the princess in this play, right?" 

"Yeah." Sakura replied. 

"Well, I hope for you the best, alright?" Nikkie said as she walked away. 

"See you, Nikkie!" Sakura said as she waved. 

"Sakura-chan!" A voice screeched through the stage. Sakura whirled around and there was Tomoyo and Eriol. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to hug both of them. 

"We heard that you were being the princess here. I just heard that I'll be performing one of my songs too." Tomoyo said. "So, how have you been doing?" 

"Just fine. Well, rehearsal's over, let's go out and get some tea, shall we all? Oh, I'll get Syaoran too. Then we can talk about the old days!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Hey! You couldn't have forgotten about me, Sakura!" Meiling exclaimed as she came into scene. "Oh, I've miss you so much!" 

"Meiling! How are you?" Sakura asked. 

"I'm fine now. I got a job as being a producer, it pays good money!" Meiling exclaimed. "So, can I tag along too?" 

"Sure! Let's get Syaoran first!" Sakura exclaimed.   
**  
They all went out in a cafe, talking about the olden days in Hong Kong. They were having so much fun, they never stop to realize what time it was during the days... It passed a week now, and the Summer Star Festival had already arrived. 

A lot of hustle and bustle filled the place where they held it. All people wore of what their country's cultures were, and Sakura was busy getting ready. Her costume consisted of a very elegant kimono that looked like it came from the ancient times, and Syaoran wore something that looked like from ancient times also.   
**  
"Ah! Yelan!!" Faye exclaimed as she saw her friend come and sat down beside her. 

"Faye, how are you?" Yelan asked as she got comfortable into her seat. She looked around, then she saw Sonomi sitting next to Faye also. "Hi, Ms. Daidouji." 

"Hello, Ms. Li, how are you? I haven't seen you for awhile, and I haven't seen Faye for awhile either. It's like a reunion, huh?" Sonomi asked. 

All of them smiled. "Sure is." Yelan said. 

"Oh!! I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again!" Sonomi exclaimed as she got excited.   
**  
As the time for the play came, all of Syaoran's sisters came upon the stage. "Hello! And welcome to the 3rd annual international festival, now holding in the beautiful country of Japan! ..We gladly appreciate that everyone came here, this was a story that was hard to write, but in the end, it was all worth it. We have revised this story and it is somewhat different, but we hope that you will enjoy it. And now, Seeking My Heart." Fuutie announced as she walked away with her sisters. 

The lights faded and a castle setting appeared in the background. Sakura and Syaoran appeared there and everyone paid close attention. 

"Oh, Princess... I am truly sorry for what I have done to the men who only fought to protect thee..." The noble (Syaoran), said as he knelt down on one knee. "But this feeling of mine cannot be stop. It keeps overpowering my heart... I love you, my Princess." 

"Why must I keep appearing over and over in your heart? Why cannot you forget me?" The Princess (Sakura) asked.

"Would you want me to forget you...? But, I love you, Princess..." 

"And I, too. You are...The Light that fills my heart, but how cannot I be sure when I cannot even be with thee? I wish that we can go far away with each other, but my father the King... I know very well that he forbids it. I cannot defy my father." The Princess said. 

"Do you defy our love?" The noble asked. 

"No! Of course not! I cannot defy our love! It is utterly impossible in the principles of my heart..." The Princess said. 

"Then come with me. If you have any burdens, then put it on me, because I can bear it. Goddess Hikari gave us a chance to love each other forever and ever, and I am truly grateful for that. If you truly love me, you would jump into my arms and kiss me." 

Sakura hesitated and jumped into an embrace with Syaoran as kissed him on his lips, and the scene ended there... As the lights faded, it was utterly dark and they broke away, and stared at each other. 

"I liked that kiss..." Sakura whispered as she walked away.   
**  
Numerous scenes passed by, the princess and the noble faced many troubles. Jealousy, hatred, sadness... And the love that cannot die between the two characters. 

"I have loved you for the longest time, but you defy me, my fair noble?" A character named Aiko, said. "I have loved you, and you know that. But then she comes along and you love her instead? Why play that little flirting game a long time ago?" 

"Aiko, I love the Princess. But nevertheless, you are my best friend." The noble said. 

"I cannot accept the fact that I can just be your best friend'. I want to be more than that... Tell me... What does she have that I don't?" Aiko asked. 

"Why must you asks such questions? Aiko, you are my best friend. You are pretty and smart and humorous, but...I cannot stop my love for her..." 

Aiko' started crying. "The tears that fall from my eyes are tears of both sorrow and happiness, but I cannot understand the happiness part. I am sad and I am heartbroken. I know how your best friend feels after he, too, loved the Princess dearly, but she only loved you... I cannot laugh at him now for I know how he feels," She started to cry some more. "Should I just run away and forget you from my mind...And my heart?"

"I do not want you to forget me from your mind nor your heart, Aiko. You are too precious." The noble said. 

"...Do not act phoney. I love you, my fair noble, but I know it cannot be anymore. Just forget me... But, I cannot let it haunt my mind. I will get over it, I will move on, but I can never forget thee. And though it will haunt my mind for a while, I will learn that neither you nor the princess are worth my time worrying..." Aiko left and Syaoran watched her leave. 

"A-Aiko!" The noble exclaimed as he ran after her. 

Aiko turned around. "No. I'll go away, and you'll forget about me.. Once you forget, it'll just be a warm feeling in your heart... I will always love you." And with that she left.   
**  
  
As the time progressed, the moon soon was out, and more scenes were played. It was all coming to an end very soon, but two more scenes were still needed to be done. At least for Syaoran. During the story, the King noticed such an affair and even tried persecuting him, but the Princess proved him wrong. Still, it was utterly forbidden, and they could not be together.. 

Now, on the balcony in the shimmering moonlight, Tomoyo began singing yet another song. 

_In the moonlight, your tears become silvery ice  
Of all the past years gone by  
I cannot forget your pleasant warmth._

"My fair noble! Oh, how I wish to be in your arms now!" The Princess exclaimed while on top of a balcony. 

"Princess! We should flee, then when we finally be together!...Forever..." The noble said. 

"Why did you come for me when you know very well that we will be separated once again...? Why hast thee come back to thy heart?" The Princess asked. 

"Because I love thee and I cannot ever be separated. Thy beauty and grace fills me with such light, and I am yours forever and ever..." The noble whispered. 

"If you were a real lover, thy would disappear from thee, for I will be in forever sorrow if thee is persecuted in from of my eyes and my heart... I... " 

"Princess... Do not say anything more! I can never leave you alone! It is utterly against my principals of thy heart! Princess, shouldn't we just flee to the lands that I call home? Where we can call home forever and ever?" 

"...My lover...I do not know how to answer it..." 

_And so here we are, in the moon's eternal moonlight  
As it casts a spotlight upon us, you are still crying   
But why must you cry? We are together again...  
But who'd even think we'd find our way to each other once more  
In the end, I don't want to say good-bye once again..._

"For nights I have prayed to the Goddess that we can have a successful future together with our hearts intertwined. But, because you do not wish to come with me on the journey to true righteousness and love, then what is the point of living if you are not by my side?" 

"My noble, you do not get it! I love you so much, it makes the tears of happiness fall from my eyes and my heart ache so much! But, I cannot simply forget about my family and all the people here. Since Father has that terrible disease, the people are depending on me to be their new Queen if something fatal were to happen! I do not want my Father to waste his precious life on me... Understand, won't you?" 

"Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do..." 

"If you love me, then you would help your kingdom, but also answer a question of mine. With the moon shining so brightly, it seems like an eternal spotlight for the both of us... If you truly love me, then... I have, but one question to ask of you..," Syaoran knelt on one knee. He took out the velvet blue box and opened it, revealing it to be a ring. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"

_We had our troubles and we went through life and death  
Some friends gained, some friends lost  
It's the way life works, people come and go  
But I cannot let you go, my heart won't let me_

The whole audience became very surprised that Syaoran Li was actually proposing to Sakura Kinomoto! And in the play as well! As all audience drew attention to them, even Tomoyo and Eriol, it remained silent and Sakura still stood on that very balcony. 

Sakura was shocked, but she faintly smiled as she walked away from that balcony. Everything and everyone were silent as the lights began to dim even darker and the moon did create a spotlight for Syaoran, but where was Sakura? 

_A voice keeps calling my name and I turn back  
No one is there, but I keep walking to where I was called to  
With all my courage, I will never give up  
Because I know that you're out there...Waiting_

Still waiting, a figure suddenly appeared on the right side of the stage and she was walking slowly. Sakura suddenly stopped walking as she stared at Syaoran. Sakura ran towards Syaoran and jumped in his arms. 

"Hai...!" Sakura whispered. 

They broke away from their embrace and Syaoran had a smile, but a confused look. "And what does that mean...?" Syaoran asked softly. 

"Yes..." Sakura replied. 

The whole audience stood up and started clapping, most of them crying from such a scene. It was real though, and Sakura and Syaoran could finally be together, without any arranged marriages. 

_Once I get to you, can our hearts intertwined forever...?  
Or will it be like it was before?  
We couldn't have each other then, but we can now  
Come to me and I will give you eternal bliss  
All in one, a favoring last kiss... _

It was a festival never to be forgotten... No one ever knew that these two lovers were in love. But, in the end it was worth it. Sakura and Syaoran were to be together, forever. 

_...End..._

---  
AN: *crying* It's over... *sigh* but there will be sequels (notice the plural form, sequel**s**)! Everyone's curious to find out what will happen to our favorite couple. 

Kiyone: Oh yea, I am!! *raises arm in the air* Doesn't everyone agree? I wanna see the wedding!

AzngurL: I hope that wasn't too bad of a final chapter. I wrote that poem myself while listening to Final Fantasy VIII's theme, Eyes On Me (sung by, Faye Wong!). R&R, okay? Tell me if you want the sequels, I'll write them for sure!! ^o^

~ azngurL aka Lauren and Kiyone  



	16. Epilogue Part One - Eyes On My Heart

AN: So..! Finally, one of the sequels to _Seeking My Heart_**.** I couldn't just end it YET. There's still the fuss about the Clow Cards actin' funny and S&S's terrible nightmares! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, guys! I certainly enjoy writing this fanfic, and many more will come. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters. I only own Faye, Lei, Ahling, Koji, and the other people. 

**_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_**  
- Epilogue Part One -   
- Eyes On My Heart -**

It was a clear, sunny day and it just had to be the perfect day. A carpet of white lined a pathway and many people on the sides were smiling widely and were dressed elegantly. As petals flew through the air, music started to play and a light breeze swept against Sakura in a white beautiful dress. 

"She looks so beautiful!!" One exclaimed. 

"What a lovely bride!!" Another exclaimed. 

"...And a lucky guy too!" One more exclaimed. 

Sakura smiled as she walked down the aisle with a sakura bouquet in her hands. She looked up ahead to see Syaoran, waiting for her. She couldn't wait to get to that alter and finally be with the person she loves most, but when she gets there, everything turns dark. 

"What's happening?!" Faye asked as she got out of her seat. 

"Watch it, Faye!" Yelan exclaimed as she pushed her friend aside and an icicle of pure ice went through her. 

Faye's eyes widened and she watched Yelan's demise. "YELAN!!" She screamed as tears shot out of her eyes. 

"M-Mother!" Syaoran exclaimed as he ran to her. "Mother, wake up! Mother, please don't die..." He whispered.

Sakura looked as Syaoran sobbed over the death of his mother, and tears welled up in her eyes, but she looked up to the sky and noticed black bats hovering over her. All of them settled on the ground and it took on a form with dark eyes... "Come to me...Sakura..." The dark figure whispered as his eyes glowed. 

Sakura covered her ears. "No, stop!" She yelled as she shook her head furiously. 

"I have to steal you away...Away from these lowlife bastards...You deserve better...You deserve me." The dark figure whispered. 

"...No! I don't...!" Sakura exclaimed as she dropped to her knees. "Who are you?!" 

"I am...Your new love," The figure said. "Now come to me." 

Sakura screamed as the dark figure hovered over her and disappeared with her, and she was gone. 

"Sakura...!!! SAKURA!!!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

**

"SAKURA!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly into the night as he woke up. He panted as cold sweat rolled down his face, and turned his head to his right. Sakura was still there, sleeping, but she woke up to that sudden outburst. 

"Syaoran, what's wrong...?" Sakura asked sleepily, while rubbing her eyes. "It's four in the morning..." 

Syaoran smiled faintly. "It's nothing, go back to sleep." He said. 

"You sure?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah." Syaoran said. 

"Okay...'Night." She said as she pulled the covers over her. 

Syaoran watched as she fell back asleep. "Goodnight, Sakura." He whispered as he laid his head on his pillow. He started to stare straight up at the ceiling. _"It's another one of those nightmares...What do they mean? They're so constant, it's bothering me... It's been a year and our wedding is near, I can't have anybody separate us...God, this is so confusing,"_ He thought as he turned to the side. _"I'll think about it tomorrow. Maybe Sakura will know what to do." _  
  
**

"Kyoko-chan, what smells so good??" Sakura asked in her usual bubbly self. She entered the kitchen and sat down. "Kyoko-chan, I can't wait!!" She exclaimed. 

Kyoko laughed. "You must be patient, Sakura-chan," Kyoko said as she was cooking. "Had a good night's sleep?" 

"Yeah, but I woke up kinda early. Syaoran woke up during the night and I woke up too." Sakura replied. 

"Oh really? Why?" Kyoko asked. 

"I don't know. He was in a cold sweat and he looked scared...I think he had a nightmare or something." Sakura said. 

"Why don't you find out then?" Kyoko asked. 

Sakura shook her head. "I can't right now, he's meditating in the Dojo, but I think when he woke up, he shouted my name..." 

"Probably dreaming of you and someone taking you away." Kyoko said sarcastically. 

"Kyoko-chan, you're never serious." Sakura remarked. 

Kyoko started to laugh and so did Sakura. 

**

Meanwhile, Syaoran was in deep meditation in his own personal dojo. "What did that dream mean...? I've been having those dreams since I even met Sakura, or even before that, this is all so weird..." He thought. Suddenly, he heard a creak and quickly turned around, revealing it to be Sakura. 

Sakura sweatdropped while holding a tray. "Sorry, Syaoran...I know I shouldn't be bothering you, but I just wanted to bring you some tea." She said. "I'll leave if you want." 

Syaoran shook his head and smiled. "You can bother me anytime, Sakura. Doesn't matter if I'm meditating." 

Sakura started to laugh softly as she placed the tea down in front of him. "Are you feeling okay? You had a nightmare yesterday...?" 

Syaoran gripped his teacup. "Yeah, sorta." He replied. 

"What was it about?" She asked. 

Syaoran remained silent, but then spoke, "It was like those dreams that you and I had in Hong Kong...You remember?" 

"Those dreams about our wedding and someone killing everyone...?" She asked. 

"...Yeah. I'm scared now, Sakura...Those dreams are so constant...And I'm afraid of what might happened, it's like a premonition or something..." He said. 

Sakura turned her gaze at her tea. "...We'll still get married...right?" 

Syaoran immediately turned his gaze towards her and Sakura got startled. "Of course!" He replied. 

"Good." Sakura said calmly. 

"No one can stop me from doing that... Not some stupid dream will ever stop me," He sighed. "But what do you think we should do...?" 

"How about we ask your mom and my mom? And maybe Kero-chan can help too." Sakura said. 

"Yeah, they might know something." Syaoran said. 

"Then we'll go after breakfast." 

**

As Sakura went outside and went in her car, she waited for Syaoran to come. Last year, after when Syaoran had proposed for her, he moved in with her in her home at Japan. She was now twenty-two and still very beautiful, and Syaoran couldn't really ask for more. 

It was summer time, and their wedding was only two weeks away. Yelan and Syaoran's sisters all decided to come to Japan for the time being and all stayed at Faye's house. 

Syaoran came in and he put the key in the ignition. As he started the engine, he drove off. 

**

Sakura turned on the radio, and coincidentally she heard one of Tomoyo's songs there. As she bounced to the tune and was happily singing, Syaoran started to laugh. 

"Glad you're having fun." Syaoran remarked.   
"Well you can't blame, I love this song!! Hee! Hora, catch you, catch you, catch me, catch me, matte!! (Hey look, catch you, catch you, catch me, catch me, hold on!!)" She sung.

As Syaoran approached a stop light, he waited and just started looking around the road, waiting for the stop light to turn green. Then he spotted something unusual. Someone was staring at him, and it was a tall man with dark brown hair and unusual blue eyes. He stared at Syaoran evilly, then crossed the street. 

_"What the...?"_ Syaoran thought as he watched him cross. 

"Ma-yo-wana-i! (Must be destiny!)" Sakura sung, but then she noticed Syaoran's quietness. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" 

Syaoran looked down, then he reverted his gaze back to the front. "...Nothing." He replied as he watch the light turn green, then he drove away.

**

As they got to Faye's house, Sakura quickly got out of the car and practically ran to the front door as she rang the doorbell. 

"Sakura, why the big rush?" Syaoran asked as he slowly walked to the steps. 

"Because onii-chan is back!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Your brother?" Syaoran asked. 

"Yeah, yeah!" She replied, happily. "I can't wait to see him again!!" 

The door swung open and it was one of Faye's maids. "Oh! Hi, Sakura-san, we weren't expecting you, but oh well, come in!" 

"Arigatou! (Thank you!)" Sakura said as she entered in. Syaoran followed. 

"Okasan!! Otosan!!" Sakura yelled loudly. 

Faye slowly entered the room. "Sakura?" She asked as she entered the room. "Well, I wasn't expecting you, why are you here?" 

"Because onii-chan is here and Syaoran and I have things to ask you and Yelan-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily. 

"Oh?" Faye asked. Faye was no longer a model and she retired from it. She still had her charming look, and her long dark hair, and anyone could've mistaken her for a person in her late 20s. "Well come on, Touya was just about to go to your place." 

Sakura followed Faye and so did Syaoran as they came to the family room. There, she found Touya, Yelan, all of Syaoran's sisters, Fujitaka, and surprisingly Yukito. 

"Onii-chan!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yukito-san!" 

Touya turned his gaze. "Sakura?" He whispered as he stood up. "Well, well, if it isn't he kaijuu (monster) herself, coming to visit her loving brother." He said sarcastically. 

Sakura suddenly frowned. "Onii-chan, after all these years, you still call me kaijuu, and I'm NOT a kaijuu!!" She exclaimed. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Deny the fact that you're a kaijuu, we all understand." Touya said. 

Sakura got really angry, but Yukito decided to lighten the anger and annoyance in the atmosphere. "Sakura-chan, how are you?" He asked.   
Sakura suddenly stopped her pouting and turned red. "O-Oh, Yukito-san..!" She exclaimed as she bowed. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. How bout you?" 

"I'm doing well. It's fun working with your brother." Yukito said. 

"Well, I dunno how anyone can put up with HIM, but with you I guess it's an exception." Sakura said sarcastically. 

"And what does THAT supposed to mean?" Touya asked. 

"Well, I don't know how it means to anybody, but it certainly means to me that you're an impatient big monkey!" She exclaimed. 

"Who are you calling a monkey, kaijuu?!" Touya exclaimed. 

"I am, you monkey!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Everyone started to laugh. "Ahem," Faye coughed. "Sakura, Touya, why must you act like this every time you see each other?" She asked while holding her head. 

"Well don't look at me, he's the one who always starts it!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Faye sighed. "You two...Are so...Impossible." 

**

"So what did you have to ask us?" Yelan asked as she sat alone with Faye, Sakura, and Syaoran on the balcony. 

Syaoran and Sakura remained silent, but Sakura spoke. "We've been having these constant nightmares, ever since we were in Hong Kong...It's scaring us and really bothering us." 

"What are they about?" Faye asked. 

"...It takes place in our wedding and some guy goes off and kills everybody. Then, he takes Sakura away." Syaoran replied. 

"Does he use magic?" Yelan asked. 

"He didn't in the dream, but it seems like he can. When I was dreaming, he had some sort of magical aura... " Syaoran replied. 

"This is unusual...," Yelan whispered. "Maybe someone's trying to tell you guys something." 

"That's what we figured, but we don't know..." Sakura said. 

Everyone became silent. 

"Tell me, did someone take Sakura away or kill her?" Faye asked. 

"Well, before, in our dreams in Hong Kong, they would kill her and tell me that if they couldn't have her, I couldn't have her either, but...This recent one I had was different. They took control of her mind, and kidnapped her instead..." Syaoran said. 

Sakura looked at him, confused. "They did?" Syaoran nodded. 

"Oh..." Sakura said faintly. 

Yelan got up as she went back to the room, then she re-entered it while holding an old book in her hands. "Maybe...Maybe this can help." She said as she sat down and started to flip through the pages. "Hmm...Soul catchers...Legendary warriors...Rulers of Darkness...," She muttered, but as she turned one more page, the title caught her eye. "Ah! Here!" She exclaimed as she placed it on the small table. "See here? They're called Dark Dreamers, they send visions to people's dreams of the near future and ...Are very powerful indeed. They are from a place called the Eclipse of Darkness in a different dimension, and they are said to have been banished over 2000 years ago..." 

"What do they have to do with Sakura?" Syaoran asked. 

Yelan perused the section and she looked up from the book. "It seems that the leader of the Dark Dreamers have fallen in love with Sakura, knowing that she has magical ability, and he wants to take her away from you." 

"But how does he know Sakura?" Syaoran asked. 

"This person probably knew of her strong powers long time ago, before any of us did...And I believe that once Faye and I arranged your marriage in Hong Kong, he found out somehow." Yelan said. 

"...I see, so then he wants to take her away. He will result in violence as expected, I believe that we must be ready at all costs." Faye said. 

"...What do we do?" Sakura asked. 

"He'll show up, it's expected of him. He'll most likely appear in your wedding since you have been having his nightmares in your wedding, and the only way to defeat him is by going to the dream world'." Yelan replied. 

"But I don't even have that much control over the Clow Cards, how do you expect me to fight?" Sakura asked. 

"We will call upon the Last Judgement, from there, you can convert the cards into your cards and be ready for battle. Syaoran will be with you, he is probably the one that the Dark Dreamers have a lot of anger and hatred for." Faye said. 

"What's his name?" Sakura asked. 

"Let's see...His name is...Ryu (AN: Japanese for: dragon). He has to be the strongest of the strongest, stronger than Clow Reed, stronger than any magical being who appeared in this universe," Yelan said. "It is said the he was the one who destroyed the ancient god of darkness and light and deliberately wiped out this entire universe out..." 

"...Is he...Really that strong?" Sakura asked. 

Faye and Yelan both remained silent and Sakura took it as a silent yes'. She became uncomfortable in her seat, but then she stood up and sighed. "Whatever it takes...I can't let it ruin my wedding." She whispered as she left the room. 

Syaoran got up and followed her out and Faye turned her gaze to her lap. "This is...So new...I can't believe Lord Ryu is back yet again." She said. 

"The can do it, you must believe they can." Yelan whispered. 

Sakura came back to the family room where Touya, Syaoran's sisters, and Yukito were all watching TV, and she sat down. Syaoran then came in and he sat down next to her. 

Yukito turned his gaze away from the TV for a moment and noticed the quietness in both of them. "Sakura-chan, Li-kun, what's wrong?" He asked. 

Sakura looked at him and noticed that everyone else was staring at her too. She shook her head. "Nothing," She replied. "I think we should leave now.." 

Syaoran looked at her with a confused look, but then stood up. "OK, then let's go if you want to. You're tired, Sakura?" He asked. 

Sakura was trying to find the right excuse. "..Yeah." She lied. Sakura stood up. "Ja ne, minna-san (See you, everyone), see you tomorrow." She said. 

"'Bye, Sakura!" Syaoran's sisters said. 

Touya stared at his sister and noticed a worried look on her face. He knew she was confused and worried about something. 

"Syaoran, do you wanna stay here?" Sakura asked. 

"I gotta look after you." Syaoran muttered. 

"Syaoran, I'll take Sakura home," Touya said while standing up. "You can stay here." 

"N-No, it's okay, Touya." Syaoran stammered. 

"Please, I insist. I have to talk with her anyway." Touya said. 

"Onii-chan..." Sakura whispered. 

Syaoran remained silent, not knowing what to do, but he was Sakura's older brother after all, he knew that he can protect her. He looked at Touya. "Okay, fine." Syaoran said. 

Touya smiled. "Alright then. Otosan, Okasan, Sakura and I are leaving for a bit, we'll be back in a while!!" He yelled. 

"...Alright!!" Both Faye and Fujitaka yelled. 

"C'mon, Sakura." Touya said as he went upstairs. 

"See you later." Sakura said as she followed. 

**

As Sakura and Touya got in his car, he drove off. "Where are we going?" She asked. 

"...Nowhere special," Touya said. "So anyway, what's up with you? When you came back from Okasan, you had this worried look on your face." 

"Yes, well..." Sakura started as she looked away. 

"Yes, well what?" Touya asked. 

"...Some freak is after me...He's a magical one too, he's really powerful, and Syaoran and I don't know what to do..." Sakura replied. 

"...The hell?" Touya asked. "Who?" 

"Some guy named Ryu or something." Sakura replied. 

"Ryu...? A magical guy? Hey, I remember, he destroyed this whole universe in the stories that I heard when I was a kid. Some guy who sends nightmares to people are something...And he's after you?" He asked. 

"Onii-chan, I've heard enough about him, he's really freaking me out. Okasan said that I have to turn the Clow Cards into my own cards in order to have some sort of advantage, but how are we expected to win when he once destroyed the entire universe?" She asked. "If he's gonna kill Syaoran...And those I love on my wedding day...I don't know if I should go on with it." 

"You're gonna quit on your wedding day..?" He asked as he came to a stop.   
"I don't know what else to do. He wants to fill his ego and his desires by having me, I should just surrender myself so no one gets hurt, I—

"Sakura, that's out of the question! You're never gonna give yourself up to ANYBODY, you hear?!" 

"O-Onii-chan...You said the same thing when Syaoran and I got engaged, and yet you...—" 

"...I didn't mean that, Sakura, I know he'll take care of you. But, you can't just give yourself up like that....And anyway, we're here." 

Sakura looked up in front. "We're in the cemetery...? Why?" She asked. 

"Okasan said she wanted to see you," Touya said as he got out of the car. "She told me this morning." 

"Okasan Nadeshiko?" Sakura asked. 

Touya nodded his head as he locked his car, then headed into the cemetery. Sakura followed close behind, being afraid of spirits and ghosts and all. As they approached a grave, Touya raised his hand. "Okasan, we're here." He said. 

As Sakura crept behind Touya's shoulder, she saw to her amazement, Nadeshiko's heavenly spirit appear on her grave. "Hello, my children," Nadeshiko said with a lot of calmness. "I'm glad that you came." 

"O-Okasan...!" Sakura exclaimed as she went in front of Touya. 

"Sakura, how have you been?" Nadeshiko asked. "I can't believe that you're getting married." 

Sakura laughed a little. "Me too. Okasan, I've missed you." 

"But your stepmother is doing her best and you've somewhat forgotten about me, haven't you?" Nadeshiko asked. 

"That's not true, I can never forget you, Okasan!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Heh-heh, that's good to hear. Faye was one of my close friends, I know that she is taking very good care of the both of you," Nadeshiko said. "But, we have more important matters at hand here. I believe that you know that Lord Ryu was just summoned, right?" Nadeshiko asked. 

"That's sorta what I heard. He wants to take me away from everyone to a place called Eclipse of Darkness." Sakura said. 

"That's right. The spirits who used to rule the kingdom of Light informed me to tell you of the many dangers that you are going to face in the future... Lord Ryu is serious business, Sakura...Whatever he wants, he gets." Nadeshiko said. 

"But I'm not just going to give up!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Of course you're not. We are not supposed to have the option of giving up', in life. People have the destiny to protect their loved ones, and not to run away...I just...Don't want to see you up here with me just yet. I want you to leave a happy life before you die..." Nadeshiko whispered. 

"...Should I surrender myself to him? He'll kill everyone in his path in order to get me..." Sakura asked. 

"Would you want people to mourn over you just because you have chosen that option? Once you choose that, then people already will think you're dead. It's the same thing as death, Nadeshiko said. "You can't surrender yourself to Ryu." 

"But then, what else can I do? Tell him not to kill everyone? No! He will never listen to me! He's gonna kill Onii-chan, and Yelan-san, and Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran!! He's going to kill those I love! And they'll die for what? They'll die, because it's all my fault. It'll be all my fault that they'll die." Sakura said as she dropped to her knees. 

"Sakura, don't think that way." Touya said. 

"Touya's right, how are you predicting your future...?" Nadeshiko asked. 

"Because she is right." A voice said in the wind. 

All of them turned their gaze towards where the wind blew and a man, wearing nothing but black who had dark brown hair and blue eyes was staring at all of them. "She is right...She is right...The girl is right...I will kill everyone who comes in my way..." The dark man whispered. 

Nadeshiko's eyes widened. "Ryu!!" She screamed. 

Sakura got up on her knees. "No! I'll end this, you're not going to take everyone away!" She exclaimed as she took out her Key. 

Ryu's eyes glowed and the Key disintegrated in her own hand. "No form of magic will ever be used in my presence, especially when you are using it against me." Ryu whispered. 

Sakura froze in her place as sweat rolled down. "M...my Key..." She whispered. 

"Ryu, what is it that you want from my daughter?!" Nadeshiko asked. 

"I want...Her soul." Ryu replied coldly. "Now be gone, Nadeshiko, I don't need you here!!" He exclaimed as he pointed his hand towards her spirit. His palm pointed directly to her as his eyes glowed. "Spirit Be gone!" He yelled. 

"Touya, take care of Sakura!!!!!!" Nadeshiko yelled as she disappeared. 

"Okasan!!" Touya and Sakura both yelled. 

"It is time to take your soul and become mine, Sakura..." Ryu whispered. 

Touya jumped in front of Sakura and went into a fighter's stance. "Not if you get my be first..." Touya whispered. 

"You think you can beat me with flimsy moves? Ha! Think again, Touya." Ryu said as he shot an energy wave towards him. Touya got the full impact as he tried to shield Sakura at the same time. He screamed in pain then collapsed on the ground. 

"Onii-chan!! Onii-chan!! No, Onii-chan, wake up!!" Sakura yelled as she was nudging him. 

"S-Sakura, you gotta...run away..." Touya faintly whispered. 

"I can't leave you here!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Sakura, go...!" Touya yelled silently. 

"Onii-chan...." Sakura whispered. She stared at him as he fell unconscious, then she stood up."...You'll be okay," She said. "But I won't let you die! I won't let you or Syaoran or anyone else die!" She exclaimed. 

"And what are you going to do? Without your Key, you are useless. You have not even passed the Last Judgement yet, how are you going to succeed? Just give up, Sakura. Just give up, it's useless to even resist." Ryu whispered as he walked closer. 

Sakura backed away a bit. "G-Get away!" She yelled. "I may not have my Key, but I have courage beside me!" 

"Courage? You're speaking nonsense. Courage doesn't exist in the human heart." Ryu said. 

"Because you're not human, you don't know what Love feels like." Sakura whispered. 

"Then show it to me." Ryu said. 

"I can't show you Love. Love is something where you're close to somebody and can never let them go, you wouldn't know." Sakura said. 

"Hahahaha! Sweet, Sakura, Love is what I have for you. For you, this is why I have chosen to take you away...You don't have a prayer, now come to me." And with that, Ryu sent a white energy wave towards her. 

Sakura froze in place as her eyes widened. _"Syaoran...Please help me..."_ She thought. 

**

Faye's head shot up and she stood up. "Faye, what's wrong?" Yelan asked. 

"I sense something..." Faye whispered. 

"What do you sense?" Yelan asked. 

All of a sudden, they heard screams coming from the family room. "A ghost! A ghost!!" They heard Siefen scream. 

Faye and Yelan ran out of the balcony and into the family room, where everyone was frightened by a ghost. It was Nadeshiko, with her dress torn up. 

"N-Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka exclaimed as he came closer. "W-What are you doing here?" 

"Nadeshiko-san, what's wrong?" Faye asked as she came close to her friend. 

_"Is this Sakura's biological mother? Why is she all torn up like that?"_ Syaoran thought. 

"...No time for q-questions...," Nadeshiko panted as she caught her breath. "S-Sakura...She's in trouble! Somebody go save her, please!" She yelled. 

Syaoran jumped up from his seat. "What happened?! What happened to Sakura?!" He asked. 

"She and Touya are being attacked by Lord Ryu in the cemetery...! Please, someone help them!!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. 

Syaoran ran out of the room Yukito followed behind. 

"Is that that strange aura we traced a while ago...?" Fuutie asked. 

"I guess so..." Siefen replied. 

"Nadeshiko-san, what is going on?! How did she meet up with Ryu?!" Faye asked. 

"She, Touya and I were in the cemetery. I overheard the spirits who used to rule the Light Kingdom talking and heard that Ryu was resurrected. I heard he was after Sakura and told Touya this morning to come meet me in the cemetery. While we were talking, he appeared out of nowhere...I couldn't protect her...I couldn't be with her..." Nadeshiko whispered as she dropped to her knees. "I wanted to do something for her even before I died, but unfortunately I couldn't...I can't..." 

"That's not true...," Faye whispered. "You gave her the skills of how to be a good person in life. She may have not remembered it from the time she was young, but she kept your memory alive. She wanted to be like you, she looked up to you though you were gone. ...I won't be the great mother that you were, Nadeshiko-san." 

"...Faye..." Nadeshiko whispered. 

**

"Yukito-san, why are you coming, it's too dangerous!" Syaoran exclaimed as he drove his car to the cemetery. 

"Because both Sakura-chan and Touya are in trouble. I'll be of some help." Yukito said. 

"But what can you do?" Syaoran asked. 

"...Just wait and see." Yukito replied. 

As they got to the cemetery, they saw flashes of light around it, and the ghosts were crying out. Syaoran and Yukito both ran to the heart of the cemetery and found both Touya and Sakura laying on the ground. 

"Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled as he ran to her. 

"Touya, daijoubu ka? (Are you okay?)" Yukito asked. 

"...I'm fine, just...Protect Sakura...." Touya faintly whispered. Yukito put him down as he stood up. "You'll regret this, you fiend." Yukito whispered to Ryu. 

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked. 

"S-Syaoran...Get away from here...Please..." Sakura whispered as he lifted her head. 

"No, I won't leave you." Syaoran said. 

"Don't be such a fool..." Sakura faintly whispered as she stood up slowly. She leaned against a tree and breathed heavily, but she turned back to Syaoran. "Leave this place..." 

"I won't leave you!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Suddenly, a white light flash as the couple turned their gaze. It was Yukito, and he was transforming...Into one of Clow Reed's guardian, Yue. 

"Y-Yukito-san...?" Sakura asked as he kept her eyes on him. 

"If only Keroberus were here, things would probably be a little easier for me." Yue thought. "You'll die, Ryu! I won't let you kill people!" He said as he shot a bow of sharp icicles. 

Ryu blocked the attack with a magical shield. "You think you can beat me, you worthless guardian of Clow?" 

"Do not ever use a name with such arrogance!" Yue yelled as a an energy beam came out of his hand, then he shot it at Ryu. 

Ryu blocked it again, then charged at Yue with extreme force. As he got close to Yue, he unleashed a dark red bolt and it sent Yue faraway. 

Ryu then turned his gaze towards Sakura and Syaoran and smiled evilly. "Your turn..." He whispered to Syaoran. He took out a black sword and began at a fighter's stance. "I hear you're good with magic and fighting...Show me what you got." 

Syaoran walked up to him. "Syaoran, no!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran ignored her, then clasped his hands. His hands started to glow as a bright light encircled him, then gradually, he pulled his hands away from each other, and a sword appeared. He took it in his right hand and began at a fighter's stance. 

Ryu smiled evilly once more, then charged it Syaoran. Syaoran charged back and then they were at fierce mortal combat. Their two swords hit against each other, in hopes of one of them actually hitting each other. But as they were fighting, Ryu jumped back and sent forth an energy wave. 

Syaoran blocked it, but when he looked up, Ryu wasn't there, and he looked around for him. Sakura's eyes widened. "Syaoran, look out behind you!!" She yelled as Syaoran turned around. Ryu was right there in the air, and coming down at a tremendous speed. "I got you now!!" Ryu yelled as he was about to plunge it at Syaoran. 

Syaoran used his sword to block the attack, but Ryu disappeared again. Syaoran looked around furiously. "Come out you coward!" He yelled. 

Ryu teleported right in front of him then stuck out his hand. "Freeze!" He yelled as Syaoran's body froze. He couldn't move, he was stuck there. Ryu then charged at him and Sakura started to scream as he watched Syaoran's demise. 

"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. 

The spell had no more effect on Syaoran, and he collapsed to the ground. 

"Hmph, not bad, but...I'm still the victor, I'll always win," Ryu whispered. Then he walked towards Sakura. "Come.." 

"No, I won't!" Sakura yelled as tears rolled down you face. "Get away from me you bastard!" She yelled as she slapped him.

"Such harsh words and actions. I think that you should reconsider the words you use for now on, Sakura..." Ryu whispered as he placed his hand at Sakura's face. His hand started to glow and Sakura screamed. "You'll no longer have a heart...Or a memory of you life here...You belong to me and only me." He whispered. 

Sakura fell unconscious and Ryu carried her. "It was fun..." He said and he disappeared. 

Blood was dripping everywhere. Touya was unconscious, Yue was somewhere else...And Syaoran...He was dying. Blood poured out of him fast, and hot tears came out of his closed eyes. 

But then, a figure of white came walking down the pathway where the battle was fought. The figure knelt down at Syaoran and healed his wounds, then stood up as the person watched Syaoran slowly get up.   
"...I'm alive?" Syaoran asked himself as he stood up. "But how...?" He looked around and turned his gaze at the white figure. His eyes widened. "Ahling!" 

---  
Cliff-hanger! Cliff-hanger! Stay tuned for more!   
**Part Two will make it's arrival soon!**  
R&R please, read my other fanfics!  
~ azngurL  



	17. Epilogue Part Two - Eyes On My Heart

AN: Alright, this is almost the end, and one more part to go. Thanks for all reviews and thanx to my three close friends who read them from school ^.^ . 

Oh yea, I also found out that this fanfic might be published along with a new magazine that's being worked on, but I have no idea when it's coming ^.^;; (Thanks, Sas!) 

_princessrachel_ - Hey! What's up? I've been lately getting your reviews for every chapter (thanks!), and I'll answer your question. I didn't get the name Ryu' from a game (Streetfighter, right? I used to play that game on Sega Genesis, hehe..), I needed a cool name for the new bad guy, so when I looked up dragon, it means Ryu' in Japanese. So cool! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS as always. 

  
**  
**_Seeking My Heart_  
A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_****

**Epilogue Part Two  
- Eyes On My Heart -**  
**

Sakura was laying on a bed in a dark, dreary room. As she slowly awoke, her eyes were blank and full of nothingness. 

Ryu turned around. "Glad that you finally woke up." He said while putting a wine glass down. 

Sakura held her forehead. "My head hurts." She murmured.

"Oh?" Ryu asked as he poured wine. 

"Yeah, for some reason...I had a dream, and it was a bad dream, Ryu...I got scared..." Sakura whispered. 

"What was it about?" Ryu asked. 

"...It was about...Another reality." 

**

Ahling shifted back and forth in place as she watched Syaoran get back on his feet. "You feeling okay now?" She asked. 

Syaoran wiped the dust of himself. "...Not really," He replied, but then he suddenly jumped in place. "Sakura... where's Sakura?!" 

Ahling looked away. "She was taken away by that evil freak..." Ahling replied. 

"....This can't be..." Syaoran whispered. 

Ahling looked around as she spotted Touya on the ground. She ran to him and knelt down beside him as she started to heal his wounds. Syaoran turned to look at her. "How are you able to do that?" He asked. 

"When you're a ghost...You can do anything. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko just informed me that you guys were in trouble...She and I know each other, she knew what went on between me and Sakura...She told me everything and told me to help you guys," Ahling said as she was watching Touya stand. "Well, I gotta go, Xiaolang, there' one more I gotta cure. ...I'm sure you'll get Sakura back, you can do it!" She exclaimed as she faded away. 

_"...The question is...how am I gonna save her..."_ Syaoran thought as a light breeze swept against him. 

**

Meanwhile, in the Eclipse, Lord Ryu was busy setting out plans for world destruction. "Everyone! We are to move out when the sun rises! The battle between life and death will finally begin and I will have my revenge on what the descents of Clow Reed did to me!" Ryu exclaimed loudly. 

"YEAH!!" His warriors screamed. 

**

As Ryu was busy preparing for the battle, Sakura was in her own room, shifting about. She was uncomfortable about the place she was in and didn't know what to do. "Why do I keep having so many random thought in my head?" She thought as she held it. "This is so confusing..." 

Sakura stood up. "Ryu-sama gave me a place to stay...He has given me happiness here, but why do I feel so empty? It's like there's a void in me..." 

Suddenly the door opened and Ryu came in. "Sakura, dinner is ready..." He said. 

Sakura shook her head. "I don't feel like eating right now, Ryu-sama..." She replied while holding her head. "So many things are in my mind that I have a headache..." 

"Then I'll tell them to make something to lesson the pain." Ryu said. 

"I said I don't want to eat," She said while laying on her bed. "I want to sleep..." 

Ryu looked at her with a somewhat displeased look. "Okay then. Rest up...We're going to invade earth soon." 

As he left the room, Sakura's eyes opened up. "...Earth?" 

**

A doorbell rung and Faye's maids opened it. It turned out to be Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol, surprisingly, but the maid wasn't too happy to greet anyone at the moment. As they made their way to where everyone was, they saw all of them, moping and sobbing in the room. 

"...What happened here?" Meiling asked as she stepped down a step. 

Syaoran quickly turned around. "M-Meiling, what are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Duh. Xiaolang, I'm here for your wedding. Tomoyo and Eriol are here too....But why do all of you look so sad?" Meiling asked. 

"...Long story." Syaoran replied. 

Tomoyo looked around the room. "Where's Sakura-chan?" She asked. Everyone turned silent and Tomoyo got worried. "Well?!" 

"She was kidnapped," Faye said, knowing that Syaoran wouldn't want to say it. "An evil person kidnapped her and are plotting something against the earth. ...More likely, the descendants of Clow Reed." 

"Lord Ryu is after the descendants because Clow Reed was the one who banished him a long time ago with the Clow Cards..," Yelan said. "And because the Key got destroyed, I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what to do..." She sobbed as she cried. 

Syaoran's sisters comforted her. "Don't worry, Mother...We can track down Sakura's aura, it'll be easy." Siefen said as she stood up and walked out. The rest of the sisters all followed them. 

Syaoran buried his face in his hands. "...I can't stand the thought of losing her..." He whispered. 

Faye looked at him. "I don't think he'll kill her, Xiaolang. He's in love with Sakura, he'll keep her alive as long as her power within her is alive." 

"So, this is what Sakura and you have been doing all this time? Magic?" Fujitaka asked. 

"And me too, Otosan," Touya said while holding an icepack to his head. "We had to keep it a secret from you. Okasan had some sort of power too." 

Fujitaka held his head. "This is all so confusing, I can't believe it..." 

"Don't worry, Kinomoto-san, I'm protecting your daughter 24/7!" Kero exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but most of the time you're eating." Syaoran remarked. 

Faye put her hand on his shoulder. "Suimassen, anata (Sorry, darling), we thought that...You wouldn't understand. Yelan and her family all posses it too, and Yukito...You too. You're the ancient Yue..." 

Yukito shook his head. "I've only known that there was another side of me until recently. He has a purpose, and for that, he uses my shell. But, right now he wants Sakura-chan to pass some sort of test, a Judgement or something. He wants to help her cause he knows that she can succeed."

"So how do we save her?" Eriol asked. 

"They're most likely gonna invade the earth, it's inevitable, that's their set goal." Kero said. 

All of a sudden, Syaoran's sisters came in, trying to catch their breaths. "They're coming, they're coming!!" They all yelled. 

Everyone stood up, and Syaoran ran out of the door. Faye and Yelan stood up too, and so did Yukito. 

"Siefen, Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, Fujitaka, Touya, Meiling, Tomoyo, all of you stay here." Faye said as she turned her head. 

"But, Okasan—" Touya started. 

"No, Touya. You must watch over them. Come on, Yelan." Faye said as she ran out the door. Yelan and Kero followed. 

"Eriol, please be careful..." Tomoyo whispered. 

"Don't worry." Eriol said as he ran outside too. 

"Good luck! Bring Sakura back!!" Meiling yelled. 

**

Syaoran, Eriol, Faye, Yelan, Yukito, and Kero all went out to a very open field away from town. The sky became dark and it seemed like stars were falling out of the sky. But, they weren't stars, they were monsters. 

Everyone was shocked and all the monsters charged at them. Ugly and monstrous monsters were attacking them, and no one knew how brutal they may be. 

Syaoran summoned his sword, Yukito transformed into Yue, Eriol summoned his own staff, and Kero transformed himself to Keroberus. Faye and Yelan just used their own powers without any weapons and all of them combined their powers. Soon, all of the monsters were vanquished, but then Lord Ryu's warriors all came from the sky...But they didn't attack. 

Lord Ryu as well as Sakura both appeared in the center. "Sakura...!!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"Her eyes...Look at them, Faye." Yelan whispered. 

"They're full of nothingness...She's under his control...Xiaolang, STOP!" Faye yelled as she saw Syaoran running towards her. As he got in a close range, a force field blocked him and it caused him to fly back. 

"Xiaolang, Xiaolang!! Are you okay?!" Yelan asked as she ran to her son. 

"...I'm okay," Syaoran replied while getting up, and his face was angry and determined. "Give back Sakura!!" He yelled. 

Lord Ryu said nothing, he kept silent and he smiled evilly as he stroke Sakura's hair. "Unless you challenge me again, and this time, make it a challenge," He turned to Sakura. "If you would do the honors..." He whispered. 

Sakura walked forward and everyone kept their eyes on her. As she put her hands on her chest, a dark light began to glow from within her, and she gradually pulled her hands away, revealing it to be a mystical dark sword. 

Ryu walked up to her and took the sword, but before he left her, he bent down and they both kissed. Syaoran's eyes widened, and he could see that Sakura whispered to him, "Good luck."

He backed away, being heartbroken at what he saw, but shook it off. _"She's under his control...,"_ He thought. _"She doesn't love him, he's making her love him!"_ . "Argh, you coward!! How can you do that?!" He asked with such rage. 

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked sarcastically. "Are you jealous...Little Wolf?" 

"How can you lie to her like that?! Lying to her and making her love you!" Syaoran exclaimed. "She's not happy, so why are you making her do that?!" 

"How can you tell that she is not happy? Look at her, I don't see her crying out for solace from you. She's happy with me, and she's mine." Ryu whispered. 

Syaoran drew back in a defeated way, but he shook his head. "No! Sakura!! You can't! Don't you remember me?! I'm Syaoran!!" 

Sakura stared at him with a blank expression. "Syao...ran...? Who is this...Syao...ran?" She asked softly. 

Ryu turned his head to look at her. "No one that you should concern yourself with, Sakura. He's trying to take you away from your happiness." He said. 

"My happiness...?" Sakura asked. 

"No! Sakura, why won't you remember?! We were happy together!! You're not happy with this bastard, I can tell! Your mind may be his, but your heart isn't!!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

Sakura backed away and fell on her knees. "...Who are you?" 

Syaoran smiled as a sign of relief, knowing he was at least getting through her. "...Sakura, it's me, Syaoran. You and I...We're supposed to get married, remember? Don't you remember how we met? Our parents arranged our marriage previously, but neither of us could take it..." 

"...Syaoran...And I...?" Sakura asked, as she started to stare at the floor. 

"Sakura, he's trying to manipulate you into his game, don't fall for such foolishness!" Ryu exclaimed. 

Sakura covered her ears, not wanting to hear either Ryu or Syaoran. "...M-My memories..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. 

**

_[Flashbacks]_

"Well...Since we're moving to Hong Kong...We are under the Chinese culture now....As your Chinese stepmother...Your marriage will have to be arranged, Sakura..." Faye said, looking away. 

"Hoe!?" Sakura shrieked.   
  


**

"So...We're...." Sakura started. 

"...Supposed to get married." Syaoran finished. 

"Yeah," She said. 

"Kinomoto Sakura...You're a teen sensation in Japan, am I right?" He asked. 

"Well not really...I just model like my stepmother." She said. 

"And your best friend is Daidouji Tomoyo? Isn't she the singer in Japan?" He asked. 

"Yup...." She replied. 

"Gee, three well-known families....And two that wants their kids to get married." 

"From the sound of your voice, I don't think you want to get engaged with me." She said. 

"...Do you?" He asked. 

"...I'm not sure. I've had many boyfriends, but I never expected an arranged marriage. I'm not even—" She started. 

"In love with me?" He finished. 

**

"Sakura...," He started. Sakura continued to look at him, and Syaoran grabbed her arms and confronted her face to face. "Sakura, I love you!" 

_[End of Flashbacks]_

**

Sakura's eyes opened again, and they were still full of nothingness, but she stood up. "Syaoran...," She whispered. "Do you love me?" 

"Of course I do...With all my heart, Sakura." Syaoran replied. 

"...Then why can't I remember...?" Sakura said while tears formed in her eyes. "So many random thoughts run through my mind, that I can't even think that they're reality... But... I want to remember something wonderful...Something that would make my heart glow. But my heart is with Ryu-sama, what am I supposed to do...?"

"Do not even think of it, Sakura. Syaoran is taking control over your mind." Ryu said. 

"...No...He's taking over...My heart...I don't know...Where I belong." And with that, Sakura collapsed and she fell unconscious. 

"Sakura...!!" Syaoran shouted as he was about to run to her, but Ryu blocked his way. 

"You can't get her. I won't allow it," Ryu said. "Fight me and maybe we'll see who gets her in the end.."  
Faye and Yelan ran over to the unconscious Sakura and kept watch over her while the two began at a fighter's stance. Yue kept watch just in case Ryu double-crossed on this fight. He was afraid that he might strike on Yelan and Faye. 

Syaoran and Ryu started to fight and their swords clashed against each other like in their previous battle. Both were really determined to win this girl, but Syaoran had to be the most determined one fighting. 

Ryu jumped back and sent forth an dark energy wave towards Syaoran, but Syaoran jumped up, parrying it. Syaoran took out an ofuda and threw it up to the air as he summoned its magic. "God of Thunder, descend!!" He chanted as bolts of lightening came down upon Ryu. 

Ryu was too late to evade the attack and we got severely hurt. He was on one knee, and slowly got up, but that wasn't enough to kill someone. Syaoran took out another ofuda and summoned its magic. "King of Fire, descend!" Syaoran chanted as fire pillars came down upon him. 

"The same trick won't work on me," Ryu said as he used an energy shield to block off the magic attack. "Dark Impulse!!" He shouted as he pointed his palm directly at Syaoran. Waves of energy went towards him and surrounded him as he was somewhat electrocuted by them. Then, a pillar of lightening came down, directly at Syaoran. No one could really survive an attack like that. 

"XIAOLANG!!!" Yelan screamed as hot tears shot out of her eyes. 

Sakura's eyes immediately opened and she disappeared in a flash of light, and then reappeared in front of Syaoran. She took the attack, and the lightening went right through her body. "I don't know what I just did...But...I think what I did was out of Love...For you, Syaoran...." She whispered during that fast attack. As she took the full impact, it was clearly stated that she was ...dead. 

She fell to the ground and Syaoran's eyes widened, as well as Ryu's. "S-Sakura...! Wake up! Sakura, wake up, please!!" Syaoran pleaded as he dropped down next to her. He shook her furiously. "...Don't die..." He whispered as tears welled up in his eyes. And the memories filled his mind. 

**

_[Flashback]_

"Oh!! Syaoran, can we eat over there? Under the tree?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah, sure." Syaoran said as he followed Sakura to the tree. He sat down with her and they began eating their lunches. 

"Lessee.. Oh..! Sushi!" Sakura exclaimed as she took her chopsticks out. 

"Heh-heh!" Syaoran laughed as he took his lunch out. 

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran blushed a little. "N-Nothing. I just think it's cute when you act like a kid." He said. 

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Heh-heh. Thanks!"

**

"Sakura, I love you!" Syaoran exclaimed as he was still grabbing onto her arms. 

Sakura slightly turned her head slowly. "Syaoran...," She whispered as she broke away from his grip.   
Syaoran was blushing and he stared at her, and Sakura turned around. Tears filled her eyes. "I...Syaoran...I...Don't know what to say," She whispered. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "...You...Hate me now don't you...?" He asked as he turned away from her.   
"No! I don't...Hate you...I don't hate you...," She replied softly. 

"So what is it then...?" Syaoran asked. 

"I don't...know..." She whispered. 

They both remained silent, and they were both blushing. 

"I'm sorry...Syaoran." Sakura whispered as she ran away back to her home.

**

"You won't be alone." Syaoran said while putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"How do you know...?" Sakura asked. 

"'Cause I know so." Syaoran said. 

"I had no courage back then, but you gave me the courage...! Syaoran...!! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes. 

_[End of Flashbacks]_

**

Syaoran stood up with rage and anger, and hot tears streaming down his face. "You bastard!!" He shouted. 

Ryu's sword disappeared. "What she did was inevitable and she chose to save you, Little Wolf. You and not me, I guess I'll just have to kill you now." He said. 

"What the hell is your problem?! You loved Sakura, yet you can care less that...That she died?!" Syaoran asked. 

"I could care less. She was only there because her powers could help support my domain. But, unfortunately she lost it, and died. What a pity..." 

Syaoran's sword disappeared too. "Son of a bitch, I'll make you pay." Syaoran charged at him with full speed and when he was in a 10 foot range, he leaped into the air and kicked him as he was plunging down at the head. 

Ryu shook it off and got in a fighter's stance. "This will be a battle to the death." 

**

"Sakura, Sakura...Please open your eyes..." Faye sobbed. 

"...Faye...There's nothing...We can do anymore for her. My powers aren't working, we can't heal her wounds..." Yelan whispered. Faye cried even harder and she leaned onto Yelan as she comforted her. 

"Sakura..." Keroberus whispered. 

"Her aura is in limbo...Yue." Eriol said as he looked towards him. 

Yue looked at Eriol, then the two women who were crying and then turned his gaze at Sakura. "_Sakura...I won't let you die yet."_ He thought as he closed his eyes. 

**

"Where am I...? It seems like I'm on an endless pathway." Sakura whispered as she walked along a light and dark pathway. 

Yue suddenly appeared in front of her. "You are in the place of limbo. The place where the dead go after they die...But, Sakura you are not really dead." 

"But then...Why am I here?" Sakura asked looking around. 

"You're innocently debating what you should do, but because of your heartfelt actions to save Syaoran from that brutal attack, you were sent to this part of the heavens only. You have a chance to come back to us, but you need your heart to let you. We can't let you die just yet," Yue said with such calmness. "You are the next master to the Clow Cards, but in order to do that you must prove yourself. Obviously, we don't have time for such matters..." 

"So then what should I do?" Sakura asked. 

"...Clow Reed utterly forbids this, but it has to be done...For the sake of the world. I'll let all of your cards turn into your own Cards, and maybe you can finally get rid of Lord Ryu for good. Do what Clow Reed wanted to do before, he'll surely thank you." Yue said. 

Sakura's hands started glowing, and another Key appeared.   
  
"I, Yue, grant you under contract to take full responsibility Though she has not passed the Last Judgement, Darkness has spread over our world and we are in a dire situation! Ancient gods of Light and Darkness, I hereby declare her the new Mistress'! Sakura, accept your responsibility and summon the Key!" Yue said. 

Sakura stuck out her hand with the Key in her palm. "O, Key which hides the powers of the stars...I, Sakura, grant thee under contract....Release!" She chanted as the Key became a staff. 

All of the cards suddenly transformed themselves into Sakura' Cards, immediately, knowing that they must be under their new Mistress's control, and that it their duty to help her. 

"Let's go, Sakura." Yue said as he stuck out his hand. 

Sakura took his hand and they started flying...Back to reality. 

** 

Sakura's eyes opened and she quickly got up and leaped on her feet. 

"Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. 

"Sakura-chan!!" Keroberus exclaimed as everyone came close to her. "How did you...?" 

"...Long story, Kero-chan. But, there' no time for chit-chat. I gotta save the world...And Syaoran." She said as she walked up to the two who were in a fierce mortal combat.

"Sakura!!" Syaoran exclaimed softly as he got distracted, but his distraction led to a punch in the face and he fell down. 

Sakura knelt beside him. It was like she was an angel returned from heaven, her face was radiant and her eyes were full of liveliness. "...I'll take care of it," She whispered as she got up. She held her staff in a delicate way. "No more, Ryu. You're not going to cause anybody pain." She said. 

"So you're alive again, eh? Well, then...Let's see how really powerful you really are," He said. "Final Crisis!!" He yelled as he sent forth what looked like a dark silhouette of a dragon towards her. 

"Angel's Light!!" Sakura screamed as she sent forth a bright energy wave of light. They two energy beams collided with each other _(AN: Like a DBZ scene, hehe...),_ and it seemed like Ryu was winning. Sakura knew she couldn't really summon any cards without a staff, because she used her staff to send that energy wave. _"I need to use my cards, but I'm using my staff...What am I supposed to do?" _ She thought. _" I can't let the people I love die, I can't let this world be covered in Darkness..." _

Sakura's power grew weaker and weaker with every second. "Giving up so soon, Sakura? I thought you'd be stronger than that." Ryu said. 

"I'm...I'm not giving up! I haven't led the life that I wanted to lead ever since I fell in love with Syaoran, and I won't let you take that away from me!" Sakura yelled. 

Her Cards began to glow endlessly and it looked like they were all combining their powers together. They merged in with Sakura's Angel Light attack and she grew stronger. "You won't win, Ryu. Your heart is filled with Darkness, you cannot destroy this world full of light and hope. You'll die right here and right now, you won't cause anymore suffering!" Sakura's energy wave overpowered Ryu's and it soon hovered his own body. 

"What the...!? NO! I can't die NOW!!....NOOOOOOO!!" He yelled as he was destroyed by the light. 

All of Ryu's warriors disappeared and the Dark Eclipse started to deteriorate. 

He was gone, and Sakura's Angel Light shrouded in the air, and she fell on her knees. "It's finally over..." She whispered as she nearly fell down again. 

Syaoran ran and caught her before she fell unconscious once more. "...I'm glad that you won, Sakura...I'm proud." 

"...Your love made me do it." Sakura whispered. 

Syaoran smiled as he watched her fall asleep in his arms. This was once big event that just ended in his life...All that was left was once more. 

---  
AN: One more to go. Part three will make its arrival in about two weeks or so....And I know everyone can guess what it's gonna be about! 

**THE WEDDING! **Stay tuned for it, and R&R too, please!

~ azngurL   



	18. Epilogue Part Three - Eyes On My Heart (...

Author's Notes: I can't believe this story's ending...I loved writing this story, I enjoyed it a whole lot. Because I liked writing this story, people liked it too. I'm glad ^.^ I don't want to end it, but all stories need an ending sometime later. 

Thank you to _Mairai_Pan_, for accidentally' helping me with this story. She was the one who asked me if they were going to school there and I wasn't going to originally let them go to school, but it made a lot of events happen. Thanks a bunch, Pan! Oh yea, if you're a DBZ fan, especially one of **Pan x Trunks** fanfics, I suggest that you go read her story, okay??

I want to thank those like princessrachel, Syaoran's Blossom, Final Fantasy Princess _(By the way, if you have the FF S Generation Soundtrack, or the Final Fantasy 7 soundtrack, play the main theme song of FF7, it'll give this fanfic a full emotional effect!), _Yumeko, Lady Pluto, Lady Sutaa, Moonstar, Jessica, Saki, Sakurabunnie, Cutie Blossom, Jurei, tj, Rebekkah-sama, Mei-Fong, starkicker, Xiaolang sama, pinkuser, cka, LiLxkawaiixAzN, Pochacco, Shorlixa, and KayJuli. These people were constant reviewers...If I forgot anybody, I'm really sorry. Thanks for reading my story!!

I'd also like to thank my friends from school, _Julia, Mae Anne, and Jon_ for reading this fanfic ^.^ you guys are really great friends! And I'd like to say thanks to my cousin, _Elyza aka Mihoshi-chan_ for allowing this fic to be published in a new anime zine. 

Before all of you guys read on, I suggest to start playing some sort of sad/love songs. I started to listen to **Final Fantasy 7's main theme** song while writing this. Either that, or anything by **Utada Hikaru** or another **Final Fantasy** song is perfect. But, a song is gonna be featured in here, and I've been dying to put this song in a fanfic..**.Eyes On Me,** by Faye Wong. It's a short version, cause I followed the piano piece, but I suggest you listen to that too ^.^

This has to be the l**ongest author's note I've ever written before,** but I'm just expressing my **gratitude!** I hope you'll enjoy the last and final chapter of _Seeking My Heart. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. 

**_Seeking My Heart_  
A CCS Fanfiction  
by,  
**_azngurL_****

**-Epilogue Part III-  
-Eyes On My Heart-**

  
"Oh, Sakura-chan...You look so beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed, practically crying. "I can't believe it...You're finally here, you're finally gonna spend the rest of your life with the person you love most." 

Sakura was looking at her reflection on the mirror. She wore a beautiful and elegant white wedding dress, it looked really perfect on her, and her hair was done in a very elegant way. "I know...I can't believe this is happening so fast." 

"You're going to make a great bride for Syaoran..." Tomoyo said. 

"I hope so. It'll be my responsibility to keep him happy all the time," Sakura sighed. "I hope I'll make him happy forever." 

Tomoyo patted her hand on her shoulder. "You've made him happy since you first met, you'll certainly make him happy one you are his forever..." 

Sakura turned her head. "You really think so?" 

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I know so." 

**  
  


"I'm so nervous...," Syaoran whispered as he looked at himself in his mirror, making sure that nothing was wrong with his attire. "Is everything all right?" He asked. 

Touya, Yukito, and Eriol all nodded their heads. "You're fine." They all said. 

"There's nothing to be nervous about, Syaoran. You have to be the luckiest guy in the world to have someone as great as Sakura." Yukito said. 

"Yukito's right. You'd be a fool to give up my little sister." Touya said. 

"I can never giver her up...She's too precious to lose." Syaoran said. 

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be nervous. You should be excited and happy, you should be happy when you see your bride walk down that aisle." Eriol said. 

Syaoran nodded his head slowly. "Thanks, guys." 

**

"Meiling-chan! Meiling-chan, let me see the dress! Let me see how it looks good on you!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. 

"I hope it looks good on me," Meiling muttered as she came into the room. She was Sakura's bridesmaid, and the bridesmaids wore a pastel spaghetti-strapped dress, and her hair was put into a bun with chopsticks holding it up. "So?" She asked, twirling around. 

"Meiling! You look so pretty! So pretty!! Kawaii ne, kawaii ne! (How cute, how cute!) I can't believe it! All of you look so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up and down. 

"Now, now, Sakura, don't get too excited." Meiling said. 

Sakura stopped her temporary sugar rush. "I guess you're right, I don't wanna ruin this dress anyway...Meiling...You know Syaoran since he was young, he is the right person for me, right?" 

"Of course he is! My cousin is someone that you can NEVER pass up. This is your opportunity to finally be with the one you love for all eternity, you should go ahead with your dreams with him." Meiling said. 

"Meiling's right, Sakura-chan. Syaoran loves you a lot, all of us can clearly tell, he'll make you very happy," Tomoyo sighed. "His love for you is so unexplainable, Sakura-chan, but...You can say that you should never have second thoughts about any of this, otherwise all of will stop speaking to you." 

Sakura smiled. "Thank you...,Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan." 

"Sakura!!" Fanren shouted as she entered the room with her other sisters. "It's good, right?" She asked. 

Sakura stared at all of them in awe. She stood up and to prance about. "You all look so pretty!!" She exclaimed. 

**

As the sun rose higher in the sun, the wedding was here. It was an outdoor wedding in a beautiful garden in Japan. All of Sakura's and Syaoran's relatives were there to watch the couple exchange vows, whereas there were news reporters and paparazzi there too. This would be a wedding that will never be forgotten. 

Before the wedding, Sakura had asked Tomoyo to sing another song for her, and she wanted it to be a special one that will bring the happiness that Sakura and Syaoran will share together in the future. 

**

"So, Kinomoto-san, can you express your feelings towards your step-daughter's wedding?" A reporter asked Faye. 

Faye didn't want to upset any of the reporters or paparazzi, she knew that this wedding would be a very special one for all of Asia. Even Sakura's classmates from the Silver Star Academy were attending this wedding, and unknowingly, Lei was there too. "I'm very happy for my daughter. I know that Li Xiaolang will bring her great happiness." She replied calmly. 

**

Soon the wedding had come. Everyone was there in the mid-warm summer day. It was such a perfect day... 

Trumpets started to play and several instruments could be heard. A harmonious melody was being played and Syaoran walked down the aisle . Everyone took pictures, and this wedding was even being broadcasted on the air, live. He was really handsome and anybody could just fall in love with him right there.   
  
As he got to the alter, he turned and waited as he watched Faye and his mother come out, following each other, then Yukito come out with Fuutie, then Eriol come out with Meiling. Fanren, Feimei, then Siefen all came out following each other, then the ring bearer and flower girl, followed by Touya, his best man, came out with the maid of honor, Tomoyo. 

They all came to the alter, and the music came to a temporary halt. Everyone waited for Sakura to come, but before that, Kero discreetly used his magic to let all the cherry blossom petals fly about swiftly, then used his magic to let doves carry out the white carpet for the bride to walk on. As the doves were done with the carpet, they flew high into the sky, and everyone was amazed at such a magical sight. 

The cherry blossom petals created such an emotional effect on Sakura, it was perfect for her big day. The music came again, and everyone stood up and turned their gazes towards the back. Sakura came in with Fujitaka, arm in arm and she smiled so radiantly. 

Syaoran stared at her, and his face flushed. She was so beautiful in his eyes, everything about her was perfect... As she and Fujitaka got to the alter, she kissed him and Fujitaka took his seat with Faye. 

Sakura and Syaoran confronted each other, and her smile grew even more radiant. "You look handsome, Syaoran..." She whispered silently. 

Syaoran turned red, and didn't know what to say back. 

**

As the ceremony proceeded, Sakura's request for Tomoyo to sing finally came. She stood up and went near the piano, where the pianist started to play a slow melody. She sang:

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner of the this tiny little bar_

_My last night here with you  
Same old songs just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kinda liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know... That I had mine...On you?_

_Darling so there you are...With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly, but true?  
If a frown is shown, then I will know that you are no dreamer_

_Shall I be the one for you?   
Who pinches you softly but true?  
Just reach me out then, I will know that you are no dreamer  
_

**

Soon after, it was getting near the end, and it was time for them to exchange their vows that they had made for each other. The band started to play a nice melody, just to give this part its emotional effect_ (AN: By now, you should be playing a love song...)_

Syaoran shifted about in his place, but he had wanted to say his true feelings for Sakura. "Sakura...," He whispered as her eyes met his. "I can't believe it, I can't believe that we've made it this far...I'm really happy to have someone like you to come into my heart. When we first met, we started out as best friends, but sooner on...I fell for you.... 

You were so radiant, and the way you smiled at me was like a dream. I didn't want it to end, but to dreams, you gotta wake up some time eventually... My days spent with you was like an endless carnival, but we left each other and came back again. A carnival's bound to always come back, right...?" Syaoran took her hands. "I promise to love you for all eternity, and even after the day I die, I will keep on loving you like there's no end to it. I'll protect you from anything and I won't let you go a day being upset," 

Sakura started to cry, and her tears trickled slowly down her face as she smiled. 

"I don't know how I can put it to words, but all I can say to you is that you're in my heart, and I'll always keep my eyes on yours. We'll go through hard times... But, we'll always resolve it in the end, and we'll live the kind of lives that you and I both dreamed for. I'm ready for that, and I'll make you happy forever..." 

Everyone was crying at Syaoran's vow to Sakura...No one really knew he had loved her that much. Now, it was Sakura's turn. 

Her tears still trickled down her face and her smile was still radiant. "Syaoran...Do you know why I'm crying...?" She asked. 

Syaoran shook his head slowly, being confused. 

Sakura laughed softly. "I'm crying because I'm happy... I had no idea that you loved me so much, but even then I knew that your heart was mine...I'll keep you happy for the rest of my life, I'll promise to love you like there's no end, and I promise to always be strong for you. Though it didn't start out like we were in love before, I had no idea you had feelings for me...But when you confessed your love to me, I...I had fallen for you. 

It's like a love I can't describe, it's like what you said...And what Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan said. Your love for me is unexplainable, and so is mine. I'll keep my eyes on your heart and yours on mine. I was seeking my heart' just to know if you were the one for me, and I guess I've found my shining star... Syaoran...," She whispered as he looked into her eyes. "Do you like me?" She asked softly. 

"Yeah..." Syaoran whispered. 

"Do you love me?" Sakura asked with her tears streaming down her face. 

"With all my heart..." Syaoran replied. 

"Then I'll always love you until the end of time, no matter what may happen in the future..." Sakura whispered. 

Syaoran smiled and they both embraced. "...Me too." He said. 

**

The ceremony came to an end, and the minister finally announced, "I now announce you, husband and wife, Mr. And Mrs. Li Xiaolang...! You may kiss your bride." He said. 

Sakura and Syaoran both kissed, and everyone stood up and started clapping. As they broke away from their kiss, Sakura stood on her toes to whisper to him, "Finally I am yours and only yours..." 

Syaoran's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at the sky and the swaying cherry blossoms flying in the air. 

_...The End..._

---  


AN: So, it's over...Can't believe it. But, I'm going to post a new fanfic out. I have one called _A Moonlit Summer_ that's currently being worked on and is now published out, so please read that... I also have a new fanfic in which I've written. See if you like it:

It's called _A Winged Angel,_ and it's about Sakura's whole family dying, and their wish to her is to live with the Li family in Hong Kong for several reasons. Since she has to live there with the family, she meets our favorite boy, Li Syaoran. Because of her family's death, there's a void in her heart, but can Syaoran fill that void up with love? 

I'm going to post this soon, I hope all of you will like it, ^.^ , but thanks for all of the people who have read this from beginning to end! I wuv you all!! ^///^ 

~ azngurL  



End file.
